El chico de la sudadera gris
by PinkyMorros
Summary: La mañana de aquel 15 de enero, la vida de Hinata Hyuga iba cambiar pero no como ella tenía pensado, sobre todo al conocer a cierto chico de la sudadera gris que dejaría todo su mundo patas arriba ...
1. Chapter 1

***Oli a todos, este fic es de la loca de mi hermana, que le da vergüenza hacerse una cuenta, así que lo publicará por la mía. Acepta críticas y consejos siempre y cuando estén bien escritos.**

 **Esperamos que os guste.**

 **Saludos, Pinky y Kris. 3**

 **Capitulo._1**

Hinata Hyuga era una chica de dieciséis años que soñaba con el día de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Vivía con sus padres y con su perrita Canela en una casa en Evergreen Terras la calle más famosa de su cuidad y en la que vivía la gente más adinerada. Era una estudiante ejemplar, que sacaba excelentes notas y ayudaba siempre que podía y le encantaba nadar, la hacía sentir completamente libre.

Su padre, Hiashi, ea un conocido abogado fiscal de la ciudad y su madre, Hitomi, tenía una linea de ropa por lo que aunque ganaban mucho dinero casi nunca estaban en casa.

Hinata se despertaba todos los días a las 06:30 de la mañana, se daba una ducha y se vestía ante de ir a desayunar para coger su coche e irse al colegio.

Una vez en el colegio , iba a clase a dejar su bolso con sus pertenencias y se ponía a estudiar hasta que llegaban sus compañeros, hablaba un poco con sus amigas hasta que el profesor entraba al aula para impartir su materia, en el recreo iba a la biblioteca a leer o estudiar y después otra vez a clase.

Al acabar las clases iba a casa donde almorzaba sola, terminaba los deberes, y en la tarde se dirigía a nadar un poco hasta quedar exhausta. Luego se daba una ducha para quitarse el cloro de la piscina, se ponía el pijama y bajaba a hacer la cena.

Llegaban sus padres a casa, cenaban todos juntos sin hablar, se despedía de ellos y se marchaba a dormir.

Ese solía ser el aburrido y rutinario día a día de Hinata pero ese día, el 15 de enero de 2015, Hinata se despertó con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo; se levantó con dolor de cabeza y pesadez en el cuerpo, miro el reloj, eran las 07:15, si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a clases. Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió con su uniforme, se maquillo sólo con delineador negro y un poco de brillo en los labios. Miró la hora otra vez, había tardado mucho; metió todos los libros en su mochila y bajó a la cocina a coger una tostada de pan y un termo que lo lleno de té verde. Alió de la casa a toda prisa desayunando lo que había cogido mientras conducía.

Llegó al colegio Sant Paul en media hora: El colegio Sant Paul era un colegio privado y el más prestigioso de toda Konoha; contaba con primaria y secundaria, tenía piscina , canchas de padel , de tenis, de fútbol, de baloncesto y un escenario propio sin contar los laboratorios de biología, física y química, el taller de cocina y manualidades, el observatorio, el invernadero, los comedores, el aula de música, el salón de de audiovisuales, la sala de ordenadores y la enfermería.

Hinata paró el coche ya en la entrada y se lo dio al aparca coches que estaba, le dedico una sonrisa y entro a toda prisa al colegio; cuando entró en su clase todos giraron a verla extrañados por la hora.

Sus amigas se acercaron y el resto de la clase siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Llegas tarde- le dijo Ino.

-Eso no es normal en ti- añadió Tenten; Ino y Tenten eran las mejores amigas de Hinata. Ino era una rubia despampanante de pelo largo y ojos azules mientras que Tenten una morena de ojos marrones muy simpática.

-Me quede dormida- respondió Hinata a modo de disculpa.

-Vale, no hace falta que nos lo digas- rió Tenten.

-La próxima vez, invéntate una excusa mejor, ¿vale, Hina?- empezó Ino para picar a su amiga.

-Pero es la verdad ...- En ese intenta la voz de Hinata se vio cortada por el timbre que indicaba el inicio de la primera clase. Cuando entro la profesora los alumnos se pusieron de pie delante de sus respectivos lugares ( como siempre se debía hacer cuando entraba un profesor, padre o el director) y saludaron respetuosamente a su profesora de álgebra.

La clase comenzó cuando la profesora pasó lista para ver si todos los alumnos estaban presentes; Hinata se acordó de que Kiba, un amigo de confianza le había llamado ayer diciéndole que mañana no podría asistir porque estaba enfermo, pidiéndole que le excusara ante el profesorado.

-Kiba Inuzuka- preguntó la profesora.

-No se encuentra- dijo Hinata levantándose de su silla y sonrojándose un poco por pasar a ser el centro de la atención.

-¿Saben sus padres que deberían haber llamado al centro en caso de que no valla a asistir?

-Si, pero no se hallan en la ciudad por un viaje de negocios y Kiba tiene gripe- Contestó Hinata para así terminar con el breve interrogatorio.

El resto del día paso como otro cualquiera sin nada especial; cuando Hinata salió de clase, sus amigas la estaban esperando:

\- Oye , ¿te apetece venir a comer con nosotras?- Preguntó Tenten

\- He oído que han abierto una hamburguesería estilo años 50's. - sugirió Ino.

\- Claro, ¿por qué no?- dijo Hinata- ¿Dónde queda?

\- En el nuevo centro comercial, podemos ir en mi coche- dijo Tenten animada.

\- Vale pero tengo que avisar a mi padre.

\- Pero si nunca coméis juntos Hinata, ¿por qué no le dejas un mensaje a su secretaría?- sugirió Ino.

\- Está bien, vosotras ganáis- se rindió Hinata- pero no corras Tenten...

\- Aguafiestas- dijeron sus amigas al unísono.

Las tres subieron al coche de Tenten y se fueron hacia el centro comercial. Al llegar buscaron un puesto para dejar el coche, al llegar casi a la entrada hacia los ascensores se fijaron en un coche que les resultaba familiar:

¿Ese no es el coche de tu padre Hina?- preguntó Ino

Sí, pero no sé que hace aquí,debería estar en su oficina.

Da igual, seguro que vino a por algo y ya se va...- dijo Tenten para calmar el ambiente.

Subieron al ascensor, y al elevarse vieron al padre de Hinata besarse con una rubia vestida de traje y mucho más joven que él, y abrirle la puerta para que entrase en su coche. Acto seguido las chicas se miraron confundidas y se quedaron en silencio ya que ninguna se atrevía a comentar lo que acababan de ver.

Al llegar, pidieron su comida y se sentaron en una mesa vacía que daba a la terraza. Había tensión en el ambiente y ninguna estaba metida en su mundo hasta que algo las sacó de golpe de él.

Un chico de aspecto descuidado entró y se acercó al chico de caja diciéndole:

Disculpe señor,¿podría darme algo para comer?, lo que sea, lo que les sobre aunque esté frío...

¿Pero tú de que vas?- gritó el chico de caja- ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué esto es un comedor social o una obra benéfica? Lárgate ahora mismo de aquí y vuelve al agujero del que has salido o llamo a seguridad, estás molestando a los clientes.-Dijo mirando al chico con cara de asco.

El chico se puso la capucha de su sudadera y salió del establecimiento mirando al suelo, dejando a las chicas con la boca abierta ante lo sucedido.

¿Habéis visto eso?- Dijo Ino

Me parece fatal como a tratado al podre, no le hacía daño a nadie- añadió Tenten

Pues yo voy a hacer algo al respecto.- dijo Hinata levantándose de la mesa.

Hinata, ¿a dónde vas?

Hinata se dirigió al mostrador y se apoyó en él haciendo que su escote se notara más. Llamó al chico de caja el cual se quedó hipnotizado por el canalillo de la joven hasta que esta chasqueó los dedos atrayendo su atención a sus preciosos ojos perlas:

Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?

¿Eh, yo?- dijo el chico

Claro, tonto – dijo Hinata riéndose y jugando con su pelo.

Yo... esto... K-k-Kabuto...

Oye Kabuto, ¿tú crees que es necesario ayudar a los demás?- preguntó Hinata poniendo ojitos.

Siiii, claro que sí, es muy importante ayudar a los demás- respondió Kabuto

¿Podrías ponerme un menú gigante y tarta de chocolate para llevar, por favor?

Ahora mismo belleza- dicho esto salió corriendo a preparar el pedido de la joven

Al acabar le entregó la bolsa a Hinata quién seguía apoyada en el mostrador y se estada mordiendo el labio inferior de manera seductora. Kabuto estaba rojísimo, le gustaba la chica, así que cuando ella preguntó con el tono más dulce y meloso que pudo un simple: "¿Cuánto te debo guapo?", él seguía babeando y le dijo que podía irse sin pagar, que la invitaba él a cambio de su número de teléfono, a lo que Hinata aceptó y escribió "su número" en una servilleta y se la dio al emocionado joven.

Salió y sus amigas la siguieron. No tardó mucho en encontrar al chico que había entrado antes en la hamburguesería, se acercó a él y le tendió la bolsa, esperando que la cogiera. Él la miró con desconfianza y luego aceptó la bolsa de comida y comenzó a almorzar. Hinata le dedicó una de sus dulces sonrisas y se marchó hacia dónde la esperaban sus amigas...

 **Continuará...**

 ***Hola a todos, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia. Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, no os olvidéis de dejar vuestros comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Besitos Pinky y Kris. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero entre el viaje de fin de curso y las vacaciones familiares no pude actualizar antes, pero no os preocupéis que a partir de ahora intentaré no tardar tanto... Dicho esto, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de: "El chico de la sudadera gris"**

 **Capítulo 2:**

Al llegar a donde estaban sus amigas, Hinata bajó la cabeza y todas empezaron a reír:

Deberías haberle visto la cara Hinata jajaja- dijo Tenten- cuando te fuiste aun seguía babeando...

Una pregunta... ¿De verdad que le has dado tu número a ese friqui impresentable?

Pues claro que no Ino- intentó explicar Tenten- le dio el teléfono del ese restaurante chino que tanto nos gusta... como hicimos nosotras con esos petardos de la fiesta del otro día...

Jajajajajaja ¿es eso verdad Hinata?- dijo Ino riéndose y haciendo que la pobre Hinata se pusiese roja como un tomate.

Bueno... quizás... pero hombre, a ver algún tipo de beneficio tienen que tener sus mejores clientas, ¿no?

Jajajajajajaja – las tres no podían dejar de reír.

Después se pasaron el resto del día de compras y buscaron comida china en su restaurante favorito para ir a cenar a casa de Ino.

¿De verdad que a tus padres no les importa,Ino?- preguntó Hinata

Que va, mi padre tiene una cena de trabajo y le compró un vestido a mi madre de 1.000.000 de yenes, así que lo acompañó, por lo que no creo que vuelvan hasta tarde...

¿Otra noche sola?¿Quieres que avise a mi madre y me quede contigo esta noche?

Que va... No pasa nada Tenten, gracias.

Insisto tonta, a mi madre no le importa...

Acepto con la condición de que me lo cuentes todo sobre el tío bueno con el que saliste en otro día, ese tal Nenji ...

Está bien... pero va a ir a largo jajajajajaja hicimos muchas cosas...

Yo.. me tengo que ir a casa, los siento - dijo Hinata antes de levantarse.

Se despidió de sus amigas y se fue en coche hasta su casa. Al llegar subió a su habitación y acabó de hacer los deberes, se duchó y bajó a cenar con sus padres:

¿Qué tal tu día Hinata?- preguntó su madre para romper el hielo ya que el ambiente era bastante tenso.

Bien supongo, como siempre... - contestó Hinata para salir del paso.

Esa no es forma de responder a tu madre señorita, aun por encima que se interesa por ti podrías contestarle correctamente...

No le he contestado mal...

Hiashi no pasa nada... - intentó calmarlo su madre.

Es una falta de respeto y soy su padre tengo todo el derecho de decírselo si me da la gana...

¡Tú no tienes derecho a nada!- Hinata no aguantó más, no era la primera vez que oía rumores sobre los romances extra matrimoniales de su padre pero esto la superó- ¡No tienes ni idea de mi vida! ¡No te preocupamos ni lo más mínimo! ¡Vas por ahí alardeando de ser un padre ejemplar y un marido modelo y todo es una farsa! ¡No aguanto más! ¡Eres despreciable! ¡Hoy mismo te he visto subir a tu coche con una rubia en el centro comercial!

Lo que la señorita Tsunade y yo hagamos no es asunto tuyo – dijo su padre a modo de finalizar la discusión.- Vete a tu habitación ahora mismo.

¡¿Ni siquiera lo niegas?! ¡Eres escoria humana! ¡Me das asc...! - Hinata aun no había acabado de hablar cuando su padre se levantó y la abofeteó haciendo que se callase de golpe. La madre de Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca del asombro, su padre se sentó a seguir cenando; Hinata se puso roja de rabia y subió a su habitación.

Una vez en ella escuchó a sus padres discutir y finalmente a su madre llorar en la cocina y a su padre entrar en su despacho. Se puso una camiseta lila claro de asas, unos baqueros blancos y sus bailarinas negras y salió de casa .

Corrió y corrió hasta que no pudo más, llegó a un parque y se sentó a recuperar el aliento, estaba agotada, triste pero sobre todo furiosa y dolida con su padre.

Siguió caminando y resbaló por la ladera del parque cayendo por ella y rascándose los brazos con las ramas.

Cuando dejó de rodar levantó la cabeza y vio que había acabado en la parte de abajo del puente que cruzaba el parque y viéndose sola se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el puente, se abrazó las rodillas y empezó a llorar.

Llevaba un buen rato llorando cuando escuchó un ruido y levantó la cabeza, cuando un chico apareció debajo del puente en el que había decidido quedarse .

El chico era alto y fuerte pero había algo en él que le decía a Hinata que no era mucho mayor que ella.. Vestía unos vaqueros azules normales algo sueltos y atados por un cinturón marrón. A lo largo de las piernas los pantalones estaban manchados y rotos como si cayese continuamente sobre ellos. Al igual que sus pantalones, los tenis que en un principio fueron blancos estaban manchados.

En las manos unos guantes negros que dejaban ver los dedos y en la parte de arriba una sudadera gris parecida a la que llevaban sus compañeros en boxeo y que le quedaba grande, sobre esta llevaba un anorak azul oscuro, también grande con aspecto de calentito. Como el anorak carecía de capucha el chico usaba la de la sudadera por encima de un gorro de invierno calado hasta las orejas, ocultando su frente y la parte alta de la cabeza. Aun así, algunos mechones quedaban al descubierto, mechones de un pelo tan negro que parecía azabache y aunque estaba sucio enmarcaba de una forma genial su cara. Su cara con una piel tan blanca como la de Hinata, con una nariz recta, unos labios que a Hinata le parecieron irresistibles y unos ojos tan oscuros como su pelo y que hacían que te perdieras en sus profundidades y no quisieses salir de ellos...

Justamente le estaba mirando a los ojos cuando...

¿Me estás escuchando? - parecía molesto y al ver que ella reaccionaba volvió a preguntar - ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

¿Yo? - preguntó Hinata a la vez que se ponía de pie y se limpiaba las lágrimas con la parte exterior de la mano cerrada a modo de puño.

Sí, tú. ¿A quién más puedo estarle hablando?

A modo de contestación Hinata se puso roja y bajó la mirada, quedándose mirando el suelo, esquivando la mirada de su interrogador.

¿Es que estás sorda? ¿O no sabes tu nombre?

 **Continuara...**

 **Ya está, aquí está el segundo capítulo de la historia.**

 **¿Sabéis ya quién es el misterioso chico de la sudadera gris? ¿Qué intenciones tiene? Y sobre todo ¿qué hará Hinata?**

 **Espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo, no olvidéis dejar comentarios y sugerencias al recepto porfa...**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo... Besos 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo...**

 **Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero no sabía como hacer que todo lo que quiero poner en la historia encajara, pero creo que ya se como hacerlo, por lo que actualizaré más seguido...**

 **Dicho esto daros las gracias por leer el fic y animaros a seguirlo ...**

 **Besitos de tomate y abrazos de canela.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

Hinata se detuvo antes de tocar a la puerta, sabía lo que pasaría ahora, su madre abrió la puerta y Hinata no pudo evitar fijarse en su deplorable aspecto: tenía el moño desecho con mechones sueltos, unas profundas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos, los cuales estaban rojos, posiblemente de haber pasado la noche en vela llorando por ella. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, su madre se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó llenándole el hombro de lágrimas.

Hinata se separó un poco para poder verle la cara, y la madre estalló en un mar de lágrimas que intentó parar a la vez que la atosigaba a preguntas:

-Hina, hija ¿estás bien?¿Dónde has estado?¿Porqué te fuiste así sin más?¿En qué pensabas?¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos?- empezó con la voz temblorosa, pero con cada pregunta iba tomando más fuerza - ¡Mira tus brazos!Por Dios, pero si estás toda sucia y llena de arañazos, ¿cómo te los has hecho?

-Mamá yo...- empezó a explicarse Hinata, pero al ver su reflejo en el espejo de casa solo acertó a bajar la mirada y decir- Lo siento mucho mamá...

-No pasa nada cariño, lo importante es que estás en casa sana y salva. Ve arriba, ahora voy yo y te preparo el baño, tengo que avisar a tu padre y a la policía, avisarles que ya has vuelto...

-¿Dónde está padre?

-En su trabajo... Hinata tú sabes que él nos quiere, pero su trabajo también es importante, sin él no tendríamos nada de lo que poseemos...

-Ya lo sé mamá, está bien, ahora subo...

Hinata fue al baño y se sentó en el suelo como hacía cuando era pequeña y esperaba a su madre para que le preparase el baño. Minutos después su madre entró y llenó la bañera de agua caliente, abrió el bote con las sales de baño relajantes y vertió unas pocas, después echó al agua esencia de lavanda (olor que calmaba a Hinata) y por último vació el pote de gel para llenar toda la superficie de bonitas pompas y burbujas de jabón.

Salió del baño para ir a buscar toallas limpias y calientes para darle cierta intimidad a Hinata mientras se desnudaba y se metía en la bañera. Dejó las toallas en la encimera y bajó a preparar algo de comer. Al volver, Hinata ya se había duchado y envuelta en una toalla estaba sentadas enfrente a su tocador. Su madre entró en su habitación y tomando el cepillo del tocador comenzó a peinar el largo cabello de su hija mientras le cantaba como hacía cuando Hinata era pequeña. Cuando terminó, fue a por el botiquín y le curó las heridas de los brazos. En eso estaban cuando la puerta principal sonó repetidamente. La madre bajó a abrir y Hinata se puso uno de sus conjuntos de andar por casa: una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos shorts morados con estampado de flores en diferentes tonos de violeta.

Cuando se sentó en la cama, la puerta de su habitación de par en par, dejando ver a las responsables de tanto alboroto. Ino y Tenten entraron en su cuarto y mientras Tenten agradecía a la madre de Hinata el haberlas avisado, Ino se tiraba sobre su amiga y la abrazaba hasta dejarla sin aliento.

La madre se marchó con la excusa de tener la comida al fuero y cerró la puerta dejando solas a las tres amigas.

-¿Estás tonta o que coño?¿Sabes el susto que nos has dado?- preguntaba Ino que después de abrazarla puso mala cara y empezó a zarandearla mientras seguía preguntando- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-Bueno, yo...

-Ino, para ya o vas a desarmarla...- Tenten se sentó en la cama a su lado- Hina... ¿va todo bien?

Hinata comenzó a llorar como nunca, todo era muy difícil y no sabía como encajarlo, sus amigas al verla tan desolada la abrazaron fuerte y ella al verse respaldada y sentirse querida entre los brazos protectores de las que siempre fueron como hermanas para ella, se permitió llorar hasta desahogarse y quedarse sin lágrimas dentro.

Después de llorar tanto y del baño, Hinata se sintió muy cansada y se quedó dormida. Al despertar, eran las nueve de la noche y no había ni rastro de sus amigas, por lo que decidió bajar al salón a buscar a su madre. Pero al entrar en el salón no estaba por lo que se dirigió a la cocina, donde la escena que vio fue algo distinta de lo que esperaba. Su madre preparaba rollos de canela (sus preferidos) mientras Ino hacía limonada y Tenten vigilaba el zenzai (1) que se terminaba de hacer en la olla. Cuando entró, todas las presentes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirarla y dedicarle una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó a modo de disculpa.

-Claro hija, ¿puedes sacar la bolsa con mochis (2) de la alacena y servirlos en un bol?

-Pero no te los comas todos que te conocemos jajajajaja- dijo Ino.

Hinata hizo lo que le pedían y al volver cenaron las cuatro como viejas amigas y como si nada hubiese pasado. Al terminar, ayudaron a recoger los platos y a limpiar la mesa.

-Niñas subid arriba, ya lavo yo los platos – dijo su madre amablemente- seguramente tendréis muchas cosas de las que hablar...

Al subir Ino se tiró en la cama de Hinata, Tenten se sentó en el suelo abrazando una gran conejo de peluche blanco y Hinata se acomodó como pudo en un puff.

Se quedaron las tres calladas hasta que Ino habló rompiendo el silencio:

-Pues no aguanto más, Tenten, sé que te había prometido dejar que fuese ella la que nos lo contara, pero no doy más...Hina, ¿se puede saber dónde dormiste ayer?- preguntó ganándose una mirada inquisidora de parte de la castaña y provocando que la ojiperla bajara la cabeza y se pusiese colorada.

-¿Qué sabéis de lo que pasó ayer...? - preguntó Hinata sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

-Solo que tu madre nos llamó muy preocupada a las tres de la mañana preguntando si estabas con nosotras...-narró Tenten en tono tranquilo- Nos dijo que habías discutido con tu padre y te habías marchado de casa, pero no llegabas y no sabía dónde estabas, que te dejaste el teléfono en casa y que estaba preocupaba ...

Hinata sintiéndose culpable les narró a sus amigas lo ocurrido durante la cena la noche anterior y entre comentarios de sus amigas sobre su padre, ella les dijo que había ido a dar una vuelta y se había quedado dormida en el parque, que esta mañana se había despertado y volvió a casa.

-¡Podías haberte venido a dormir a mi casa tonta!¿No se te ocurrió?-preguntó Ino

-Al menos no dormirías sola a la intemperie – dijo Tenten- Te llamamos mil veces, nos tenías preocupadas,Hina ¿por qué te fuiste sin tú móvil?

-Solo quería irme de aquí, no quería que os sintierais mal, lo juro...

-Lo sabemos tonta- dijo Ino incorporándose – pero la próxima vez avisa, ¿vale?

-Para eso están las amigas...- añadió Tenten.

Las tres amigas se levantaron y corrieron a abrazarse. Continuaron hablando de cosas sin importancia mientras se pintaban las uñas, Hinata estaba algo distraída pero sus amigas lo achacaron al acontecimiento de ayer, por lo que no le dieron mayor importancia, pero algo pasaba por la cabeza de la ojiperla y no tenía nada que ver con lo que sus amigas pensaban …

 **FLASHBACK:**

-¿Es que estás sorda?¿O no sabes tu nombre?- dijo el chico que había aparecido hace nada debajo del puente, la miró como si fuese tonta y enarcando las cejas colocó su mano detrás de la oreja como para oír mejor la respuesta inexistente que le ofrecía la joven.

-Yo... esto...-Hinata se moría de vergüenza y no sabía como responder- Yo...

-¿Tú...?

-Me llamo Hinata Hyuga... - respondió con la voz temblorosa mientras hacía una leve reverencia.

-Está bien Hinata Hyuga... otra pregunta- dijo el chico mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella sobre un colchón en el que Hinata no había reparado- ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

-¿Tú casa?- Hinata cada vez estaba más roja- Lo siento muchísimo, no sabía que aquí vivía alguien...

-A ver, no es una mansión como la tuya, pero se le puede llamar hogar...

-¿Cómo sabes como es mi casa?- preguntó intrigada Hinata.

-Solo hace falta ver como vistes y como hablas...- dijo mientras ponía un brazo detrás de la cabeza y bajaba el gorro para taparse los ojos- Por no hablar de tu lenguaje corporal...

-¿Qué le pasa a mi lenguaje corporal?-preguntó Hinata molesta-¿Pero qué te crees?

-Jajaja la princesita se molesta...

-No me llames así,¿está claro?

-¿Por qué?Es verdad, solo hace falta mirarte, ropa cara, pelo perfecto, modales impolutos y no pintas nada por aquí a estas horas...

-No sabes nada de mí, ¿está claro?-Hinata empezaba a estar realmente enfadada.

-No me hace falta-dijo él mirándola a los ojos- eres como todas...solo te preocupas de cosas sin importancia como ropa, zapatos, manicura, y lo relacionado con tu mundo perfecto...

-No tienes ni idea...-Hinata apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo- No sabes nada de lo que he vivido... Y aún así me juzgas...-sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas pero se negaba a llorar delante de ese creído pretencioso.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Ahora, ya en casa no hacía más que darle vueltas a lo que el chico le había dicho la noche anterior. Era verdad que llevaba un estilo de vida algo ostentoso pero no por eso era una niña mimada sin sentimientos, ¿verdad?

 **Continuará...**

 **Por cierto, como siempre si queréis comentar algo, aquí estoy para contestar todas vuestras dudas, de echo me encanta responderos...**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado un comentario y espero que os guste este capítulo...**

 **Kris**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a tod s de nuevo, aquí está un nuevo capítulo de: "El chico de la sudadera gris", espero que os guste...No os olvidéis de dejarme reviews que me encanta leer vuestros comentarios... **Capítulo 4:**

Cuando se secaron sus uñas, Ino propuso ver una película y Tenten bajó a por palomitas, gominolas y refrescos...Ino empezó a buscar y al final se decidió por una historia de amor adolescente marcado por la diferencia de estilo de vida que llevaban ambos protagonistas.

Al acabar la película, Hinata no podía sacarse de su cabeza al chico de debajo del puente al que le recordaba mucho el personaje de la película.

Fueron al baño a asearse y se pusieron los pijamas: Tenten uno de camiseta rosa y pantalón corto rojo, Ino un camisón hasta medio muslo de color morado y Hinata se quedó con el que ya traía puesto.

Como la cama de Hinata era matrimonial, ella y Tenten dormirían ahí e Ino descansaría en el sofá cama de al lado, ya que se negaba a dormir con otra persona en la misma cama; como siempre que se quedaban a dormir en la mansión Hyuga.

Una vez se apagaron las luces y Hinata se aseguró de que sus amigas estaban profundamente dormidas, se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana mientras abrazaba su almohada mirando en dirección al parque donde había ocurrido todo...

 **FLASHBACK**

-No tienes ni idea...-Hinata apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo-No sabes nada de lo que he vivido...Y aun así me juzgas...-sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas pero se negaba a llorar delante de ese creído pretencioso.

-No hace falta saber demasiado de ti... Vas al colegio Sant Paul,te sobra el dinero y tus amigas y tú sois un grupo de niñas mimadas de papá...-dijo él de forma amarga sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-¿De qué vas?¿Cómo te atreves a...?-entonces recapacitó sobre lo que acababa de decir-¿Cómo sabes a que colegio voy?¿Acaso me espías?

-Jajajajajajaja ni loco muñeca,tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que observar a una sosa como tú...

-Entonces como sabes...-Lo miró fijamente y entonces cayó-Tú... tú eres el chico del centro comercial, al que echaron del restaurante... yo te di la comida...

-Por fin caes preciosa, creí que me habías olvidado, será que como no tengo un cochazo...

-Eso no me importa... yo solo quiero un lugar para pasar la noche...

-No sé, llámame loco, pero ¿por qué no vas a dormir a tu casa?

-No quiero volver...

-Pues yo daría lo que fuese por poder volver...-dijo él con tono triste.

-Oye...-dijo Hinata sacándolo de sus pensamientos-¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche?

-¿Qué?-él clavó su mirada en ella de manera hostil-¡Esto no es un hotel!

-Por favor...-Hinata hizo una mínima reverencia y se quedó mirando el suelo-No quiero volver...Al menos no hoy...

-Con una condición...-Hinata levantó la mirada y la fijó en sus ojos oscuros-Mañana te irás de aquí y volverás a casa...

-...-Hinata se lo replanteó- Está bien...Mañana me marcharé y volveré a casa...

-No creas que me gustas cielo... No lo hago por ti, es una compensación por la comida del otro día... Así quedamos en paz...

-Gracias

Dicho esto el chico procedió a señalar a Hinata el lugar en el que dormiría esa noche, era un montón de hojas de periódico que evitaban que durmiera directamente sobre el suelo, ella al principio se negaba pero acabó por sentarse con la espalda apoyada en la pared abrazándose las rodillas. Hacía frío, por lo que el chaval se quitó la sudadera y se la ofreció a Hinata:

-Ten, hace frío y te vas a congelar...

-No gracias, estoy bien...

-Como veas..-dijo él poniéndose el anorak sobre una camiseta interior blanca- Pero vas a tener frío...

-No hace falta-dijo pero los dientes le empezaron a castañetear-No..no quiero ser una molestia...

-No seas tonta...-dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella-Si no te la pones te morirás de frío...-dicho esto le tendió de nuevo la sudadera,solo que esta vez Hinata si la aceptó y se la puso.-Buenas noches princesa...-dijo y se acostó en el colchón dando la espalda a Hinata.

-Buenas noches...-contestó ella en un tono casi imperceptible.

Cuando Hinata se despertó aun quedaban más de cuatro horas para que comenzase a amanecer, pero llovía mucho y Hinata tuvo que moverse un poco para evitar mojarse con el rocío. Al hacerlo, una mancha negra se movió entre las sombras emitiendo un chillido agudo. Hinata entonces se dio cuenta de que era una rata y se puso de pie mientras gritaba de asco y horror, haciendo que el joven que aun dormía se despertase sobresaltado...

-¿Qué pasa?¿Es la policía? ¿Estás bien?-dijo mientras se levantaba para buscar a Hinata.

-Noo... Una rata … que asco...

-Tranquila preciosa, aquí es normal son inofensivas... Vuelve a dormir...

Dicho esto se volvió a acostar y le dio la espalda de nuevo esperando que ella hiciese lo mismo. Sin embargo Hinata ya no podía dormir, se había desvelado y el recuerdo de la rata le impedía relajarse, por lo que cuando creyó que él ya se había dormido comenzó a llorar. El problema es que él todavía no se había dormido y escucharla sollozar sin querer hacer ruido le hizo apenarse de la joven, aunque no lo reconocería jamás...

-Oye... ¿estás bien?¿te atacó la rata o te hiciste daño?

-¿Qué?-dijo ella preocupada por haberlo despertado-No... tranquilo...

-Mira, se que dormir sentado no es muy cómodo... y aun queda un poco para el amanecer así que... si quieres... puedes acostarte aquí un rato...-pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de ella, añadió- Solo para dormir, ¿vale? Que no eres mi tipo...

Hinata se secó las lágrimas y se acostó el el colchón a su lado, justo espalda con espalda puesto que el colchón no era muy amplio.

Así durmieron hasta que los rayos de sol le dieron en la cara a Hinata, quién por instinto empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos para encontrarse durmiendo sobre el brazo del joven con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y siendo abrazada por su otro brazo. Esto hizo que Hinata se pusiese roja de vergüenza y se separase un poco de él provocando que se despertara. Al verse en esa situación cada uno se separó del otro y se pusieron de pie simultáneamente:

-¿Has dormido bien?-preguntó él para romper el hielo.

-Sí gracias... yo.. esto.. ¿Y tú...?

-Hump... Sí … bueno.. gracias por preguntar...

Después de eso se hizo un silencio incómodo que solo se rompió cuando él dijo:

-Si quieres te acompaño hasta la entrada del parque.. Ya sabes.. para que vuelvas a casa...

-Gracias...

Caminaron hasta la entrada en absoluto silencio y al llegar, se detuvieron y se quedaron mirando hacia el suelo hasta que Hinata reaccionó:

-Muchas gracias por todo...-dijo mientras se quitaba la sudadera para devolvérsela a su dueño.

-No es nada... Es más... quédatela, vas a pasar frío hasta llegar a casa...

-Pero...¿y tú? Vas a pasar frío también..

-Por mí no te preocupes princesa, de peores situaciones he salido...

-Muchas gracias...pero no vuelvas a llamarme así...

-Está bien Hinata, no te llamaré así si no te gusta...- reanudó la marcha alejándose de la joven quién se quedó quieta con la sudadera en la mano...

-Espera...-gritó ella para que él se girase, aunque sin conseguirlo- No sé tu nombre...

-Eso es por que no te lo he dicho...-contestó él sin girarse.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- volvió a preguntar ella intentando alargar la despedida...

Él continuó caminando, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para que Hinata se diera por vencida y comenzase a salir del parque, contestó:

-Uchiha... Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha...

 **FIN FLASHBACK:**

En eso estaba pensando cuando una voz la sacó de ellos:

-Hina... ¿qué haces levantada a estas horas?-preguntó Tenten mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos- ¿estás bien?

-Sí claro Tenten... anda vuelve a dormir...-pero su amiga ya se había sentado en la cama y la miraba con aire desconfiado...

-¿Qué haces ahí sentada? Vas a pillar frío, anda vuelve a la cama... si quieres yo te abrazo para que duermas mejor...-dicho esto se volvió a acostar y empezó a dar golpecitos en el colchón a su lado- ¿vienes o te busco?

-Jajaja ya voy yo..-Dijo Hinata mientras se bajaba del alfeizar y cerraba la ventana- ¿Te he despertado?- preguntó mientras se acostaba al lado de su amiga y esta la tapaba con las mantas y la abrazaba.

-No, tranquila... ahora duerme...

Tente no tardó mucho en dormirse, pero a Hinata le costaba conciliar el sueño.

No le había contado a nadie la verdad sobre dónde había dormido, cuando su madre la vio esa mañana estaba tan contenta por tenerla de nuevo en casa que no había reparado en que su hija tenía puesta una sudadera gris que le quedaba enorme. Aun así, Hinata odiaba mentir, sobre todo a su familia y a sus amigas ; ¿pero que iba a hacer si no?

¿Decirles que había dormido con un extraño?¿Qué pasó la noche debajo de un puente? ¿O que desde que había vuelto a casa no podía quitarse al joven dueño de la sudadera de la cabeza?

No, mejor no decir nada por el momento, luego vería que hacer... pero primero tenía que dormir un poco. Cerró los ojos y su mente la llevó al lado del joven que ocupaba sus pensamientos... y pensando en él, es como consiguió dormir...

 **Continuará...**

 **Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí...** **Actualizaré lo antes posible, lo prometo …** **Besitos de tomate y abrazos de canela** **Kris**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Al despertar, Hinata salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus amigas. Al bajar se cruzó con su padre, que salía de casa, sin embargo no se dirigieron palabra alguna, ella continuó hacia la cocina y él salió de casa.

En la cocina su madre preparaba el desayuno. Al entrar se sentó y dejó que su madre continuara mientras ella seguía dándole vueltas al chico... Sasuke... Así le había dicho que se llamaba... En eso estaba cuando:

-Hinata... hija... -la madre se había sentado en frente de ella y sostenía una taza de té caliente entre sus manos-¿hay algo que quieras contarme?

-¿Qué?-Hinata estaba sorprendida, no la había notado sentarse-¿A qué te refieres mamá?

-Nada hija... da igual...

-Mamá dímelo...

La madre iba a contestar pero unas risas detrás de Hinata la cortaron. Ino y Tenten bajaban las escaleras hablando y riendo como si estuviesen en su casa .

-Jolín Hina...-comentó Tenten- No puedo dormirme que te marchas de mi lado...

-Es que roncas mucho Tenten jajajaja- la picó Ino- ¿a que sí Hina? Jajaja

-¡Nooo!- Hinata se puso totalmente colorada- Eso...eso es mentira...

-Ya lo sé tonta jajaja- rió Tenten despreocupada- Para qué le haces caso a Ino...

-Bueno niñas, yo me voy a hacer mis deberes...-dijo la madre de Hinata poniendo su taza en el lavavajillas- ¿Por qué no salís un poco y vais de compras? Sois jóvenes, os toca disfrutar...

-Claro señora Hyuga...-dijo Ino- Le compraremos un bonito vestido a Hinata...

-¿Le traemos algo del centro comercial?- se ofreció Tenten- ¿le gustaron los chocolates del otro día?

-Sí, claro...-dijo ofreciéndoles una tierna sonrisa- Estaban deliciosos, muchas gracias...

Dicho esto salió de la cocina dejando a las tres amigas desayunando juntas y charlando animadas. Después de desayunar subieron a la habitación de Hinata y se vistieron para salir de paseo: Tenten se decidió por unos pantalones hasta la rodilla granate y una camiseta estilo oriental en rosa suave con unas bailarinas negras, para finalizar su estilo se peinó con sus característicos moños y se maquilló de manera sutil; Ino en cambio se puso un top ceñido y una minifalda a juego de color morado, unos botines negros de tacón para ganar altura, una coleta alta y maquillaje resaltando sus preciosos ojos azules. Hinata se decidió por un vestido blanco por encima de las rodillas, un cinturón fino marrón y una chaqueta vaquera, unas bailarinas de charol y su larga melena suelta.

Cuando estuvieron listas, se despidieron de la madre de Hinata y subieron en el descapotable rojo de Tenten. Al llegar al centro comercial, fueron de tienda en tienda mirando modelitos y comprando sin molestarse en ver el precio. Pasaron por todas sus tiendas favoritas y compraron ropa de las marcas más representativas,nuevas y caras. Al salir de la última tienda, una de gafas de sol de marca, Tenten tenía entre sus manos un total de ocho bolsas llenas de ropa, zapatos y accesorios; Ino llevaba doce bolsas con los logos de las marcas de manera visible y Hinata cargaba de manera arrepentida sus cinco bolsas... cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus amigas, que la conocían demasiado bien...

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?-dijo Tenten preocupada-No tienes buena cara...

-Sí, estoy bien... No pasa nada...

-No nos mientas Hina...-añadió Ino- Tú lo que quieres es comprar poco para que nuestros padres nos maten a nosotras cuando les llegue el importe de la tarjeta y a ti no... jajajaja

-Qué va... no es eso...-contestó Hinata avergonzada.

-Ya lo sabemos tonta...- la abrazó Ino- Aunque empiezo a creer que mis padres te prefieren a ti que a mí... jajajaja

-Eso no es muy difícil... jajajaja- Tenten se unió al abrazo en grupo-Yo también la prefiero a ella … jajajaja. Tú eres demasiado desastre...

-Por Dios Tenten...-dijo Ino fingiendo estar ofendida-Eso me ofende...aunque yo también te quiero...

Hinata fingió que le daba risa la tonta pelea de sus amigas, cuando en realidad no estaba mínima mente interesada en ella. Cuando Ino propuso ir a tomar algo para descansar, ella aceptó con la condición de que fuera uno que estuviera cerca para no cargar con las bolsas demasiado. Al llegar al local, Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaban en el mismo local en el que había conocido a Sasuke y se puso roja automáticamente.

-¡Tenten, mira!- exclamó animada Ino- Hinata está como un tomate... jajajaja

-Es verdad... - acto seguido le puso la mano en la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre- ¿Estás bien?No parece que tengas fiebre...

-Sí … Tenten... tranquila, solo tengo un poco de calor...

-Entonces pasemos y comamos rápido...-dijo Ino

-Después te dejamos en casa para que descanses, mañana es lunes y toca biología a primera, por lo que va a ser un día duro...

Así quedó el tema y después de comer, como estaba planeado, dejaron a Hinata en su casa y se despidieron hasta el día siguiente.

Hinata entró en casa y subió a dejar la ropa nueva en su armario. Al abrirlo, se sorprendió, por que entre sus chaquetas de marca, se encontraba perfectamente doblada la sudadera gris de Sasuke como si fuese suya... y la tentación de tomarla entre sus manos y acercársela para inhalar el aroma que desprendía era muy fuerte pero entonces escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que decía:

-¿De quién es esa sudadera?- era su madre, a la que por segunda vez en el día no había oído acercarse- No me suena... así que no es tuya, es demasiado grande... cuando la vi para lavar, no quise darle importancia... pero necesito saberlo hija...

-Yo...-Hinata estaba entre la espada y la pared; o le decía la verdad a su madre o le mentía a la cara...-Se me había olvidado decírtelo mamá... es de Kiba... me la dejó el otro día en la escuela... pero el viernes estuvo enfermo... y no pude devolvérsela … ayer al salir de casa, la cogí para no pasar frío... gracias por lavarla … mañana mismo se la devuelvo...- ya estaba, le había mentido y se sentía horrible, pero no había marcha atrás...

-Está bien Hinata..- dijo bajando la mirada- gracias por ser sincera conmigo... Buenas noches cielo... te quiero...

\- Buenas noches mamá... yo también te quiero...

Cuando se quedó a solas, se tumbó en la cama y lloró... de rabia, impotencia, dolor... pero sobre todo por los remordimientos de haberle mentido a su madre...

Al día siguiente, se despertó y siguió con su rutina normal de antes del incidente. Una vez en el colegio, se dio cuenta de la cantidad de coches caros, móviles de último modelo que había y gente que solo con mirarla te dabas cuenta de lo rica que era ... Y de repente, se percató de lo afortunada que era... de la suerte que tenía de haber nacido en su familia, de vivir en su casa, en su calle, de ir a ese colegio y de que no toda la gente tenía esas mismas posibilidades...

Entonces se sintió mal y fue incapaz de concentrarse en clase durante toda la mañana, cosa que preocupó a sus amigas ya que no había levantado la mano en clase ni había tomado apuntes. Se había pasado toda la mañana sentada en su pupitre, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida el horizonte... no dejaba de pensar en él, de como la había tratado con delicadeza, de como se burló de ella por haber nacido en un hogar con dinero, de como se había sentido protegida mientras dormía entre sus brazos... pero sobre todo... no podía dejar de pensar en la razón que tenía...

Ella era un niña mimada, un pija que solo se preocupaba de sus notas, sus amigas y cosas superficiales como su aspecto, su ropa, ser popular en el colegio y de su estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños...

Él le había hecho darse cuenta de lo afortunada que era, de la suerte que tenía , pero sobre todo de la suerte que tenía y de lo pequeños e insignificantes que eran sus problemas y preocupaciones...

Si él había hecho eso por ella, y no había pedido nada cambio, ella haría algo por él para devolverle el favor y quedar en paz, como él había dicho cuando le ofreció poder dormir con él en el colchón...

Lo encontraría y haría algo por él, aun no sabía el qué ni donde encontrarlo, pero cuando saliera del colegio lo primero que haría sería averiguar lo que haría por él y buscarlo...

Aunque le llevase todo el mes y todos sus esfuerzos...

 **Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un nuevo capítulo listo...**

 **Estoy algo triste ya que sólo dos personas me dejaron comentarios... :(**

 **Pero bueno, soy buena y OS dejó otro capítulo...**

 **Ahora que he empezado las clases, ya no podré actualizar como antes pero intentaré hacerlo a menudo...**

 **Besitos de tomate y abrazos de canela...**

 **Capítulo 6:**

Sólo tenía que esperar un momento más y cuando el dependiente de la tienda entrara al almacén a por algo, él aprovecharía su descuido y ...

Ese era el momento... Sasuke aprovechó el descuido del dueño del bar y protegiendo su anonimato cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha de una sudadera entró en la tienda a por su objetivo ...

Minutos después y ya lejos del negocio, se descubrió el rostro y empezó a contar su botín...

800 yenes...no era mucho,pero con eso podría comer un día o dos y cuando se le acabase el dinero ya vería donde comía, siempre podía ir al comedor social de la avenida Ikebukuro... No era nada lujoso ni tenían mucho donde escoger... pero nunca te negaban la entrada y un plato de sopa, un vaso de agua y un trozo de pan... Pero si iba, la loca de Tsunade le echaría la bronca por no ir todos los días como había prometido y por haber dejado el trabajo que ella le consiguió...

En eso estaba, cuando una mano lo apresó por el cuello y le impedía moverse:

\- Pero que coñ...- dijo mientras intentaba librarse agarre.

\- Hey Sasuke, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía ... ¿Dónde estabas metido?

\- ¿Naruto?- preguntó extrañado dejando de hacer fuerza.

\- Dattebayo... Parece que no me conoces ya la voz jajaja

\- ¿Tú eres tonto o te caíste de la cama de pequeño?

\- Ya sabes que fue sólo una vez y fue por culpa de Kiba...- dijo el rubio apenado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el azabache.

\- Lo mismo que tú... Buscar algo para poder comer algo...

\- ¿Ya no vas al comedor de Tsunade?

\- No...- dijo el rubio llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza - La última vez que fui, me tiró el plato de sopa a la cabeza...

\- A saber lo que harías...

\- Yo nada... ¿Por qué siempre crees que es culpa mia?

\- Por qué te conozco... Oye... si quieres te invito a comer...

\- Gracias pero estoy con Kiba y vamos a pillar algo por ahí...

\- Está bien, quizás otro día...

\- Claro, cuando veas...- el rubio sonrió y se marchó corriendo al lado de otro chico moreno que esperaba a unos metros de distancia.

Una vez estuvo solo otra vez, se guardó el dinero en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Caminó por la calle hasta que vio una tienda de alimentos y entró a por algo para almorzar. Se decidió por una botella de agua que podría rellenar luego en cualquier fuente y una bandeja de poliespan con cuatro bolas de arroz y unas rodajas de tomate. Salió a la calle y sentándose en un banco comenzó a devorar su almuerzo.

Una vez con la barriga llena,decidió dar un paseo, siempre podía conseguir algo de dinero de manera fácil. Al doblar la esquina, vio una larga cabellera oscura a lo lejos y corrió a saludarla, pero al tomarla del brazo la chica se giró y al verle la cara se disculpó con la joven, obviamente se había equivocado...

De vuelta al parque, no podía dejar de pensar en el incidente de la joven, al verla de frente se había sentido...decepcionado, esa era palabra... pero ¿por qué? estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirase mal pero entonces calló...

Esperaba que fuese Hinata...

\- ¿Pero qué digo? Ella no viene por aquí y si lo hiciese, ¿por qué iba a pararse a saludarme? Ella es preciosa y rica y tú en cambio...- dijo mirando su reflejo en un escaparate - tú eres... tú eres un delincuente juvenil que vive en la calle...¿cómo iba alguien como ella a fijarse en alguien como yo? Las cosas no son así, no son un cuento de hadas...

Al llegar a "casa" dejó la bolsa con dos bolas de arroz en el suelo y se acostó en el viejo colchón como hacía todas las noches, pero por primera vez desde que dormía en él, no pudo conciliar el sueño, no por culpa de ruido o por desconfianza...

Por primera vez en su vida, la cama le parecía muy grande, como si le faltase alguien, como si faltase ella...

 **Continuará...**

 **Si queréis que me estruje la cabeza y escriba otro capítulo ya sabéis... a dejar comentarios...**

 **No a ver, pero me encanta que me digáis lo que os gusta y lo que no...**

 **Kris**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holi a todos de nuevo...**

 **He sacado algo de tiempo para escribiros este nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste...**

 **Capítulo 7:**

Cuando sonó el timbre, Hinata recogió sus cosas, las metió en su mochila y salió de clase. Aunque sus amigas se quedaron asombradas e intentaron llamarla para que reaccionara, ella siguió caminando hasta salir de la escuela. Esa mañana Ino había ido a buscarla en su coche como habían acordado por lo que no tuvo que esperar por su coche sino que salió por la puerta principal mezclándose en la multitud...

Caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta que al levantar la cabeza vio que estaba de nuevo en la entrada del parque... en ese momento se le formó un nudo en el estómago y decidió ir corriendo a casa. Al llegar estaba casi sin aliento por lo que apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas y doblándose hacia adelante se quedó un rato quieta hasta que por fin pudo respirar con normalidad.

Cuando pudo respirar de nuevo con normalidad, se incorporó para entrar en casa, pero alguien se adelantó y abrió la puerta:

-¡Hinata, hija!-dijo su madre asombrada- Pero... ¿qué haces aquí?¿no ibas a ir a merendar a casa de Ino?

-Sí...bueno, yo...- intentó explicar Hinata- ¿a dónde vas tú?

-¿Yo? Bueno pues aprovechando que tu padre y tú estabais fuera hasta la tarde, como casi todos lo días, pues yo... -dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Tú qué mamá?- Hinata se estaba asustando.

-Yo ayudo en organizaciones benéficas...

-Mamá... pero eso no es malo... me habías asustado...

-A tu padre no le gusta que me mezcle con esa clase de personas...

-No te preocupes... como tú has dicho, padre no sabe nada ni tampoco está en casa... y no voy a ser yo la que se lo diga...-dijo sonriendo Hinata.

-Cariño...-dijo su madre mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la mano- no te merezco de lo buena que eres...

-No, mamá... soy yo la que no te merezco...-dicho esto ambas se abrazaron fuerte hasta que Hinata se separó para decir- No te molesto más...seguro que tendrás cosas que hacer...

-Hinata si quieres me quedo, no pasa nada...

-¡Nooo! A ver mamá... no quiero molestarte...me iré a mi cuarto a estudiar y oír música o bajaré a nadar un rato...

-Tranquila Hina, solo iba a comprar un par de cosas y llevarlas al albergue, pero supongo que puedo llamar a Kuren...

-¡Nooo!- gritó Hinata mientras cogía a su madre por los hombros.

-¿Pasa algo hija?

-No... yo solo... me preguntaba... ¿puedo ir contigo?

-¿A la compra?- preguntó su madre confusa- Pensé que no te interesaban esa clase de cosas...

-Bueno...digamos que desde lo del otro día me he replanteado un par de cosas... y le estoy intentando dar un nuevo enfoque a mi vida... y...¿puedo acompañarte?

-Claro que sí, cariño...-dijo su madre sonriendo- Anda sube al coche...

Hinata le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a su madre e hizo lo que ella le había pedido. Fueron hasta la carretera y cuando la madre de Hinata siguió recto pasando el desvío hacia el centro comercial al que solían ir sin ni siquiera inmutarse, Hinata le dijo:

-Mamá... te has pasado la salida...

-Lo sé Hinata...

-¿Pero? ¿No querías ir a comprar?

-Claro cariño...

-¿Entonces? - Hinata no entendía nada...

-Hina, hija... ¿sabes cuanto dinero me da tu padre para esas cosas?

-No... pero tú dijiste...

-Ya sé lo que dije...tu padre no me da dinero para esto, en cambio si me da dinero para que compre ropa... por eso vamos a ir a mi boutique favorita...

-¿A comprar ropa?

-Humm... más o menos...

Al llegar a la tienda aparcaron en frente y entraron en ella. Al entrar, ambas se sentaron en el sofá blanco de la entrada hasta que llegó el dependiente, un hombre alto y delgado de aspecto elegante que al verlas corrió a su encuentro:

-Señora Hyuga...-dijo mientras abrazaba a la madre de Hinata- Pero que guapa está, por Dios...

-No seas adulador … vengo por lo de siempre...

-Ya lo se, pero aun así eres mi clienta favorita... es usted tan glamurosa, tan guapa, tan buena...

-Venga que tengo prisa, que hoy no estoy sola...- dijo señalando a Hinata

-¿y quién es esta preciosidad?-preguntó el dependiente

-Yo... me llamo Hinata Hyuga... encantada...-dijo haciendo un leve reverencia

-Es mi hija...

-Veo que a heredado toda su belleza...

-Ebisu... por Dios... que tenemos prisa...

-Perdone, claro...

Dicho esto salió corriendo y volvió con una factura enorme por un valor de 9 millones de yenes. La madre de Hinata le cedió su tarjeta de crédito y el hombre la pasó por la máquina cobrándole. Abrió la caja fuerte de la tienda, y le dio un sobre lleno de billetes por el valor de lo que había pagado.

La madre de Hinata cogió el sobre y después de despedirse se dirigieron al coche y fueron en silencio hasta que la madre de Hinata aparcó en el garaje de un supermercado alimenticio bastante modesto.

-Mami, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-Hina, cariño... lo que vamos a comprar aquí no es para nosotros...

-Lo se, pero por eso no tenemos que irnos a por algo cutre, ¿no?

-Jajaja ¿de verdad piensas que es eso?

-Hasta que te has reído sí...

-Pero que cosas tienes hija...-dijo mientras se bajaba del coche y entraba en el establecimiento- Si compro aquí es porque por el mismo dinero consigo más cosas...

Entraron en la tienda y la madre de Hinata sacó una lista y al coger un carrito comenzó a recorrer los pasillos buscando entre los estantes lo que buscaba: Cubitos para hacer sopa, verduras, fideos, arroz, leche en polvo, patatas, nabos, y otros alimentos en grandes cantidades a bajo costo...

Al llegar a la caja, la joven que que las atendía saludó a la madre de Hinata y llamó a un joven para que la ayudase a meter las bolsas en el maletero del coche mientras ella pagaba e iba a hablar con el gerente y volvía con bolsas llenas de mantas, abrigos y ropa de abrigo. Después de despedirse y darle las gracias a los jóvenes por su ayuda, arrancó el coche y se dirigió hacia una zona de la ciudad que Hinata no conocía a pesar de estar relativamente cerca de su casa.

Apagó el coche al llegar a un callejón que comunicaba con la parte de atrás de un local que en la fachada tenía un cartel que ponía: "Comedor social".

La madre de Hinata le tendió unas cuantas bolsas y cogió otras, llamó a la puerta la cual se abrió dejando ver una cocina con tres personas cocinando y fregando platos, mientras una cola interminable de chicos y chicas de todas las edades esperaba a recibir una bandeja con comida. La rubia que abrió saludó a la madre de Hinata y la dejó pasar a la cocina, mientras ella salía a por más bolsas.

Cuando acabaron de vaciar el coche, la madre de Hinata y la rubia empezaron a colocar los alimentos en las estanterías y luego a servir las raciones de comida en las bandejas, hasta que la rubia vio a Hinata en una esquina:

-Tú, ¿no tienes nada que hacer?

-¿Yo...?- preguntó Hinata tímidamente

-Sí, tú. Mira, ven aquí...- agarró a Hinata por un brazo y le puso un delantal blanco, la arrastró hasta el "mostrador" y le puso un cucharón en la mano- Se hace así, coges bol, echas sopa, entregas el bol... Así de fácil, procura ser amable y no tirar la sopa...

-Pero yo... - Hinata no pudo contestarle ya que se había marchado a revisar otra olla del mismo caldo que tenía delante.

En eso estuvo una hora hasta que el último chaval tomó su bandeja con comida y la rubia anunció el final de la jornada de trabajo. Hinata se sentó a descansar, pero su madre se acercó y con ella la rubia:

-Hinata, hija esta es Tsunade... es la que se hace cargo del comedor …

-Y de los niños...-añadió la rubia- Les consigo un trabajo y si lo necesitan pueden dormir aquí, pero tu madre me ayuda mucho... no lo hago yo sola...

-Encantada, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga...

-Estoy reventada...- dijo Tsunade al sentarse junto a Hina – Shizune, tráeme la lista por favor...

-¿Que lista?- preguntó tímidamente Hinata- Si no le molesta decirlo claro...

-No es nada, es una lista con los nombres de todos los chicos que han pasado por aquí, sus descripciones y la fecha de la última vez que vinieron...

-¿Puedo verla?- preguntó Hinata- Es pura curiosidad...

-Claro, sin problema... - dijo la rubia tendiéndole la libreta.

Hinata comenzó a leer los nombres de los chicos y chicas de la lista hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en uno: Sasuke Uchiha. Ponía que la primera vez que había ido había sido hace diez años cuando él tenía siete y que iba a menudo los lunes pero que no iba desde hace casi un mes...

-Oiga señora Tsunade...

-Solo Tsunade, que no soy tan vieja...

-Está bien... Tsunade... este chico...- dijo señalando la foto de un Sasuke de siete años- ¿Qué le pasó para que acabase aquí? Es decir... ¿cual es su historia..?

-Eso deberías preguntárselo tú... A parte, ¿lo conoces?

-Bueno... digamos que un poco...

-Pues dile que cuando lo vea se la va a cargar por no haber aparecido por aquí antes...

-Yo solo lo vi un día...

-Oh... está bien...- dijo un poco decepcionada Tsunade.

-Seguro que vuelve pronto...-dijo Hinata intentando animarla- Cuando venga...¿podría darle esto de mi parte?- dijo tendiéndole la sudadera gris de Sasuke- No he podido devolvérsela aun...

-¿Eh? Oh, sí claro descuida... yo se lo daré...

-Muchas gracias...

-No es nada...

La madre de Hinata se acercó a ellas explicando que era hora de marcharse, que tenía que hacer la cena, Hinata tendría deberes que realizar y que Hiashi llegaría pronto a casa. Tsunade se despidió de ambas y las acompañó hasta el coche.

Esperó fuera hasta que se marcharon y volvió a entrar en la cocina. Al hacerlo se chocó con una cabellera azabache y unos ojos oscuros que la miraban fijamente:

-Hola, Tsunade... se que es tarde para comer y que hace mucho que no vengo... pero, ¿puedo quedarme aquí solo por hoy?

-¡Sasuke!- dijo mientras corría a abrazarlo- ¿Dónde has estado?¿Por qué no has venido? Llamé a tu trabajo pero me dijeron que te habías ido...

-Lo siento...-dijo abrazándola él también- Estoy bien... pero me siento algo solo... sobre todo por que este fin de semana he conocido a alguien, ¿sabes? Creo que puede ser alguien especial... Ella...

-¿Ella?- preguntó Tsunade curiosa- Debes de ser un casanova entonces, por que hoy vino una chica preguntando por ti...

-¿Una chica?- Sasuke abrió los ojos ilusionado- ¿como era?

-Bajita, pelo largo y oscuro casi azul y ojos perla... se llamaba...

-Hinata... ¿dónde está?

-Sí, se llamaba así... lo siento Sasuke... acaba de irse en coche...

-¿Por el callejón? ¿Cómo era el coche?

-Era un monovolumen negro...

Sasuke salió corriendo por el callejón y corrió por la carretera detrás del coche que solo le llevaba un par de metros... Pero cuando el coche aceleró y entró en la autopista él paró y se quedó allí de pie, en medio de la carretera...

-Demasiado tarde... he sido muy lento...- se decía a si mismo- he llegado tarde... otra vez he sido demasiado lento...

-Sasuke, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Tsunade, pero Sasuke no le contestó, seguía murmurando lo mismo una y otra vez- Escucha, antes de irse dejó algo para ti...

-¿El qué?- dijo girándose y quedando cara a cara con ella- ¿Qué te dio?¿Qué te dijo?

-Ella preguntó por ti...- dijo y entregándole la sudadera añadió- Y dejó esto para ti...- Sasuke cogió la sudadera con cariño- Sasuke, ¿ se puede saber por qué tenía esa chica tu sudadera?

-Es una larga historia...

 **Continuará...**

 **Hey, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy...**

 **Como siempre, dejad vuestros comentarios con lo que opináis de la historia hasta el momento y yo estaré encantada de responderos...**

 **Kris**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hola personitas del mundo de los fics ...**

 **Deciros que mi primera semana de clases genial por lo que aquí os dejo otro capítulo más ...**

 **Como siempre espero que os guste y que cualquier cosa me la hagais saber por medio de un comentario en la historia ...**

 **Dicho esto, os dejo disfrutar de vuestro capítulo...**

Capítulo 8:

Tsunade pasó su brazo de manera protectora por el hombro de Sasuke y atraiéndolo hacia ella dijo:

-¿Por qué no entramos y me lo cuentas? Total, tengo tiempo y no tengo nada mejor que hacer...

-No quisiera molestar...- intentó disculparse Sasuke,ya que aunque no lo admitiese quería que le pidiese que se quedara- quizás en otro momento...

-No hay otro momento, así que haz el favor de entrar y charlaremos...

Entraron en el comedor donde solo quedaban dos personas barriendo el suelo y fregando los platos usados durante la comida.

Tsunade hizo té y le ofreció una taza a Sasuke, sacó una bandeja de galletas y fueron a sentarse en el despacho de Tsunade, ella en la silla detrás de su escritorio abarrotado de papeles y Sasuke justo en frente de ella.

-Está bien Sasuke, aquí no nos escucha nadie...

-Yo... bueno, no se por dónde empezar...

-No te preocupes, respira hondo y piensa... ¿qué ibas a contarme cuando entraste por la puerta?

Sasuke obedeció y siguió los pasos que Tsunade le había marcado y le relató como había dejado su trabajo por que su jefe era un tirano mal tratador, como había vuelto a dormir debajo de aquel puente bajo el que se conocieron hace diez años, como dejó de ir al comedor a verla por miedo al rechazo, al enfado y a decepcionarla y finalmente le contó todo lo ocurrido ese fin de semana; como conoció a Hinata Hyuga y como no podía sacársela de la cabeza:

-Wow, Sasuke...-dijo Tsunade dándole un sorbo a su té- Pues sí que tenías cosas que contarme...

-No creo que sea amor …

-¿Cómo dices?

-No puedo estar enamorado de ella …

-¿Por qué no?

-Solo la conozco desde hace tres días … somos totalmente diferentes … ella es guapa, dulce, rica y yo en cambio …

-Tú en cambio, ¿qué Sasuke?

-Por dios Tsunade … mírame... - dijo elevando la voz con cara de enfado- Soy una fracaso total y absoluto … no acabé mis estudios, vivo debajo de un puente, soy incapaz de mantener un trabajo estable … Soy horrible …

-Sasuke … -dijo mientras se levantaba e iba a abrazarlo- No pienses eso … tú eres …

-¡No!-dijo mientras la apartaba- No me vengas ahora con lo de: "eres especial, único y encontrarás a alguien que te quiera de verdad"... Es todo una mentira …

-¿Eso es lo que piensas? Si no vales la pena, entonces ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué debería malgastar mi tiempo con alguien como tú? Fuera …

-¿Qué?- Sasuke quedó paralizado- No puedes estarlo diciendo en serio … Tú dijiste …

-Se lo que dije Sasuke, pero da igual … ya todo da igual …

-¡No Tsunade! ¡Por favor!- dijo al borde de las lágrimas- Cambiaré … te lo prometo … no me dejes … no me abandones … yo ... yo … no quiero irme …

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas … - dijo abrazándolo fuerte y dejando que él la abrazase y se llorase en su hombro- Sasuke, cariño … no quiero verte así, tú vales mucho, ¿me oyes?-dijo sujetándole la cara entre sus manos- Te quiero …

-Yo también te quiero Tsunade …

Así se quedaron, abrazados un buen rato hasta que llamaron a Tsunade por que tenía que ir a buscar a Naruto a la comisaría de policía ya que se había metido en un lío.

-Sasuke … ¿quieres quedarte o prefieres venir conmigo?

-Yo … no quiero quedarme solo …

-Está bien … vamos a buscar a Naruto …

Al llegar a la comisaría fueron a buscar al rubio que esperaba en una celda. Al preguntar qué había hecho, le explicaron a Tsunade que había huido cuando un policía lo llamó pero que al no ser nada grave podía llevárselo a casa.

Tsunade firmó los papeles para llevase a Naruto y Sasuke permanecía a su lado callado en todo momento. Al salir subieron al coche y permanecieron callados durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar al pequeño apartamento de Tsunade.

Tenía dos habitaciones pequeñas, la cocina y el salón y un único baño. El problema es que en él vivían dos niños y dos niñas fijos, Tsunade, quien dormía en el sofá del salón y luego los chavales que como Sasuke, no tenían donde pasar la noche.

Después de cenar, Sasuke acompañó a Naruto hasta el cuarto que compartía con otro niño de unos once años. El pequeño no hacía más que mirar a Sasuke con desconfianza, pero era normal, llevaba mucho tiempo sin pasarse por ahí. Cuando Tsunade pasó a darles las buenas noches y a apagar las luces, todos estaban con el pijama puesto y acostados, pero Sasuke no podía dormir y Naruto lo notó, por lo que decidió darle algo de conversación a su viejo amigo de la infancia:

-Sasuke … -preguntó en voz baja, para no despertar al niño que dormía a dos metros de él- ¿estás despierto?

-Sabes que sí …

-¿Quieres hablar?

-¿De qué?

-No se … de lo que quieras … por ejemplo … ¿qué haces aquí?

-Intentar dormir … -dijo dándose la vuelta y dando la espalda a Naruto- al menos hasta que me has hablado …

-Lo siento …

-No pasa nada …

-Sasuke … ¿estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por?

-Es raro que estés aquí …

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Eres tozudo, cabezota, terco, arrogante, creído …

-Naruto te estás pasando de la raya …

-A ver, no lo digo por mal … tú eres así … por eso ha tenido que pasar algo gordo para que hayas vuelto …

-No es nada, tranquilo …

-Sasuke …

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime …

-¿Crees que puedo llegar a gustarle a Sakura?

-¿A Sakura Haruno?

-Sí … creo que me gusta … demasiado … pero no me atrevo a decírselo …

-No sé Naruto … creo que deberías hablar con ella y no conmigo …

-Pero tú eres tú … osea, eres guapo, listo y le gustas a las chicas … ¿como lo haces?

-No lo sé …

-Está bien … no me lo digas si no quieres … -esta vez fue Naruto el que le dio la espalda a Sasuke.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio un rato hasta que fue capaz de decir:

-Naruto …

-Ni te molestes Sasuke, esta vez …

-¿Como sabes si estás enamorado?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Shhh … Vas a despertar a todo el mundo …

-Lo siento … pero no me esperaba esa pregunta … ¿Como saber si estás enamorado? Buena pregunta Sasuke … Es muy fácil, podría resumirse en cinco puntos: primero, piensas en esa chica a todas horas; segundo, te gustaría estar con ella todo el día; tercero, estarías dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ella; cuarto, solo con pensar en ella sientes un "no se qué" aquí en la barriga, justo donde el estómago; quinto, al verla te pones nervioso, te sudan las manos, la voz te falla y no sabes que decir …

-¿Sasuke?¿Me estás escuchando?

-Sí claro, perdona … estaba pensando … buenas noches Naruto …

-Oye Sasuke … no estarás pensando en quitarme a Sakura, ¿verdad?

-Estás muy mal ¿lo sabes?

-De acuerdo … entonces, buenas noches Sasuke …

Naruto se durmió en seguida, pero Sasuke se quedó un rato más dándole vueltas a lo que el payaso de su amigo le había dicho …

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno:

-¡¿Que quieres hacer qué?!

-Naruto, por favor … baja la voz o Tsunade nos va a oír …

-No creo que nos oiga, está en la ducha… además, creo que sería lo mejor para evitar que hagas semejante locura …

-Si no quieres no vengas … solo te he preguntado …

-Está bien … iré contigo, pero solo para evitar que te metas en líos …

-Claro, como el que acabó en un calabozo ayer fui yo …

-Eso fue un malentendido …

-¿Entonces cuento contigo?

-Siempre …

Horas después estaban de pie en la reja de la puerta de entrada al colegio Sant Paul, esperando a que las abriesen para poder colarse dentro :

-Oye Sasuke … ¿estás seguro de esto?

-Por quinta vez Naruto … ya te he dicho que sí … haré lo que sea por volver a verla … pero tú puedes rajarte si quieres …

-¡No! Te dije que te ayudaría y pienso mantener mi palabra …

-Pues entonces cállate o nos van a descubrir …

 **Continuará …**

 **¿Qué hacen Sasuke y Naruto en el colegio de Hinata?¿Hasta donde piensa llegar Sasuke por verla?¿Qué ha hecho Hinata desde que se fue del comedor social? ¿Sus amigas siguen sin sospechar nada? ¿La habrá contado la verdad a su madre?**

 **Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo ...**

 **Así que no olvideis dejarme esos comentarios vuestros que tanto me gustan ...**

 **Besitos de tomate y abrazos de canela**

 **Kris**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Cuando sonó el timbre y todos los alumnos empezaron a salir, Sasuke y Naruto aprovecharon para entrar y esconderse entre los matorrales cercanos a las escaleras.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Mira Naruto, esperamos aquí, y cuando ella salga salimos y yo hablo con ella...

-¿Y qué vas a decirle?

-Yo … no lo sé Naruto …

En eso estaban cuando una de las chicas que salía con sus amigas charlando amistosa mente los vio ahí agachados susurrando y gritó:

-¡Oh Dios mío! Hay un par de pervertidos ahí …

-¡Es verdad! - añadió otra provocando que unas cuantas empezaran a gritar llamando la atención del guardia de seguridad.

-¿Qué alguien llame a seguridad!

-¡Socorro!

-¡Qué alguien los saque de aquí ahora mismo!

Dos hombre con uniforme de guardias se acercaron a los chicos y los levantaron del suelo a la fuerza y comenzaron a empujarlos hacia la salida. Sasuke intentaba soltarse del agarre y escaparse para conseguir verla, pero el guardia que lo sujetaba era dos cabezas más alto que él y tenía más fuerza.

Cuando estaban a punto de echarlos, Naruto vio entre la multitud una cara conocida, nunca lo había visto vestido así, con uniforme, pero lo reconoció e hizo lo posible por llamar su atención:

-¡Kiba! ¡Kiba soy yo! ¡Soy Naruto!

-¿Naruto?- preguntó Kiba saliendo al encuentro del rubio- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo … he venido a verte … ¿puedes decirles a estos brutos que nos conoces?

-Oh, sí claro … Javier, Pedro … dejadlos en paz, son amigos míos, han venido a verme, pero se dejaron las identificaciones, pero tranquilos que ya nos vamos.

-Yo de aquí no me muevo sin verla … -añadió Sasuke

-¿De qué habla tu amigo, Naruto?

-Da igual tío, vámonos de aquí … ¿entendido Sasuke?

-Está bien …

Comenzaron a caminar hasta la salida bajo la atenta mirada del resto de estudiantes. Al llegar a la puerta, Sasuke se dio la vuelta instintivamente y dirigió la mirada a las escaleras de la puerta principal. Al hacerlo, su mirada fue a dar la figura de una chica de pelo azulado, largo y sedoso de ojos color perla y de sonrisa tímida, la cual salía en ese momento con sus amigas y que miraba al suelo; pero que en ese instante levantó la vista cruzándose sus miradas y haciendo que Sasuke sintiera un nudo en el estómago.

Quiso llamarla, quiso gritar su nombre, correr a su lado y una vez allí decirle …

¿Qué era lo que iba a decirle? Ni él mismo lo sabía …

Por eso, volvió a girarse y se subió al coche de Kiba junto a Naruto y esperó callado a que arrancase y se pusiera en marcha.

 **Continuará …**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos, personitas del mundo de los fics ...**

 **Lamento no haber dejado notas en el capítulo anterior pero es que no me dejaba subirlo con ellos ...**

 **Ya está solucionado, por lo que** _ **voilá**_ **aquí os dejo otro capítulo como recompensaros...**

 **Besitos de tomate y abrazos de canela 3**

 **Cerebro**

 **Capítulo 10:**

Hinata salió de clases muy desanimada, ya sabía dónde podía encontrar a Sasuke, pero desconocía cúando iría o a qué hora, sin contar que ahora en clases empezarían los exámenes y el tiempo de entregar trabajos...

-Hey Hina … -dijo Tenten- ¿estás bien?

-Sí claro … yo tengo algo de prisa … tengo que estudiar filosofía, practicar la exposición de inglés, hacer los ejercicios de química y acabar el trabajo de biología … todo eso sin contar que llego tarde a …

-Alto ahí guapa … -dijo la rubia agarrando a su amiga del brazo y obligándola a frenar- No vas a escaparte otra vez …

-Ino y yo estamos preocupadas … creemos que te pasa algo …

-Que va, estoy perfectamente …

-Tenten quiere decir que creemos que te pasó algo el día que dormiste fuera de casa …

-Hina querida … si te pasó algo o alguien te hizo algo … puedes contárnoslo …

-Haremos lo que sea por ayudarte …

-¿Qué?- Hinata estaba totalmente roja- No... no es nada de eso … por dios, no me pasó nada malo …

-Está bien … lo que tú digas Hinata

-Oye Tenten … ¿aun podemos ir a tu casa?

-Claro Ino, no te ralles … mis padres no están, y el mueble bar estará abierto jajaja ya sabeis a lo que me refiero …

-Oh Dios, es perfecto … ¿Hinata te apuntas?

-Vale, pero sin pasarse que mañana hay clases y hay mucho que hacer …

-Vale solo un par de copas …

Las tres amigas comenzaron a reír y salieron del pasillo por la entrada principal del colegio. Hinata miraba al suelo por que sabía de sobra que se había puesto roja. Tendría que contárselo todo a sus amigas, pero tendría que ser en el momento adecuado. De pronto fue consciente del gran alboroto que había en la entrada. Sus compañeros solían ser ruidosos pero no tanto …

Levantó la cabeza y se chocó con una mirada oscura como la noche, le pareció triste y fue cundo lo supo: ya la había visto antes, era la de él, era la de Sasuke...

Se quedó totalmente quieta como petrificada y vió como él bajaba la mirada y se iva detrás de un chico rubio al lado de … un momento ¿ese era Kiba?

¿De que conocía Kiba a Sasuke?

Cuando los tres salieron en el coche de Kiba, la gente retomó su rutina y comenzó a marcharse a sus casa. Hinata se quedó ahí, quieta, con el corazón en un puño, totalmente destrozada, tan cerca … y había sido incapaz de hacer algo.

No escuchaba nada del exterior, todo se había quedado en silencio repentinamente, solo oía la voz de él el día del puente, como se había burlado de ella para luego ofrecerle su sudadera y dormir a su lado, y recordó lo bien que se había sentido ahí tumbada, a su lado, protegida por sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho...

Pero ya no estaba ahí y alguien le estaba hablando:

-¿Me estás escuchando Hinata?

-Ino deja de hablarle como si fuera idiota, es obvio que no lo hace …

-Me da igual lo obvio Tenten, solo quiero saber si me escucha o no …

-Yo … p-perdona Ino... estaba un poco distraída … ¿qué decías?

-Un poco le manda …

-No le hagas caso Hina, Ino estaba preguntándote si podrías ayudarla con Matemáticas, ya sabes que las matrices le cuestan un poco …

-Sí claro … ya sabéis que siempre os ayudo con lo que sea …

-¡No se me dan mal las mates! ¿vale? El problema es que el señor Asuma me tiene manía …

-Será por que estás todo el día pidiéndole salir al baño o babeando por Shikamaru …

-No es culpa mía … se me estropea el maquillaje, y tengo que estar perfecta …

-¿Y lo de Shikamaru?

-Es muy sexy … sobre todo cuando dice eso de …

-¡Qué problemático!- dijeron las tres a la vez – Jajajajaja

-A parte, quiero ir con él al baile de las flores de primavera …

Las tres caminaron juntas hasta el coche de Ino, un cochazo blanco. Subieron y se dirigieron a casa de Tenten.

Al llegar, dejaron las mochilas en el salón. Ino fue a la cocina a por galletas y helado mientras Tenten sacaba la botella de ron y la de refresco de cola del mueble bar y Hinata aprovechaba para sentarse en el sofá y apoyar la cara en las manos al tiempo que se frotaba los ojos.

Cuando estuvieron las tres en el salón, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y Tenten fue llenando los tres vasos con Ron-cola mientras Ino ponía los aperitivos en unos platos para que pudieran comer más cómodamente.

Empezaron a beber y a comer mientras charlaban animadamente hasta que se habían bebido media botella y empezaban a estar algo "animadas". Fue entonces cuando Tenten se puso de pie y dijo:

-Chicas … yo tengo algo que deciros …

-Te oímos Tenten … -dijo Ino mientras levantaba el vaso.

-¿Os acordáis del chico ese con el que salí el otro día?

-¿El moreno tan sexy?

-Siiiiii … pues resulta que se llama Nenji y es súper súper SEXY …

-Jajajaja lo sabía, solo lo vi de espaldas pero lo sabía … -dijo Ino animada

-Es guapo, atento, protector y besa genial …

-Cuanto me alegra oírte decir eso Tenten … -dijo Hinata algo tristona aun .

-Pues yo … estaba ayer tomándome un helado con unas chicas de baile y no sabéis a quien me encontré …

-¿A quien Ino? - preguntó Tenten

-A Shikamaru … Nos intercambiamos los teléfonos … y hoy me ha enviado un mensaje a las 12:30 …

-¿A las 12? - exclamó Hinata- Estábamos en clase de matemáticas …

-Lo sé … eso es lo mejor … casi nos pillan … pero no lo han hecho jajaja

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-Que todo era muy problemático pero si quería podíamos ir a tomar algo el fin de semana …

-¿Y que le dijiste?- preguntaron ambas a la vez.

-Que sí … es obvio …

-Jajajajajajaja – rieron las tres

-Chicas … yo también … tengo algo que contaros …

-Habla guapa … -dijo Ino

-Cuenta lo que sea … te escuchamos … -añadió Tenten

-Siiiii … te escuchamos …

-Está bien … -dijo Hinata a la que de pronto se le había pasado todo el efecto del alcohol de pronto- Yo … quería contaros la verdad sobre lo que pasó el día que … no dormí en casa …

-¿Qué? - ahora también les había pasado lo mismo a sus amigas.

Hinata tomó aire y comenzó a relatar con todo lujo de detalles lo ocurrido esa noche. Al acabar, Ino y Tenten la miraban con la boca abierta y sin saber que decir.

-Bueno … ¿qué pensáis?

-Hina, yo … -dijo Tenten- Si de verdad te gusta, te ayudaremos a encontrarlo …

-Todo sea por el amor …

-Jajajaja ¡Por el amor!

Brindaron, y siguieron toda la tarde haciendo los deberes. Al llegar la noche subieron a la habitación de Ino y comenzaron a idear un plan para reunir a Hinata y a su caballero de sudadera gris.

 **Continuará …**

 **Y eso es todo por hoy ... espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis comentarios al respecto ...**

 **Sabéis que me encanta leer lo que pensáis y que me deis ideas para continuar la historia o para otras próximas.**

 **Os dejo, mañana más y mejor ...**

 **Cerebro**


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas a todos mis queridos lectores, aprovecho para daros las gracias por continuar conmigo leyendo la historia y por vuestros preciosos comentarios que me alegran el día ...**

 **Como recompensa, he decidido dejaros un nuevo capítulo de la historia, como siempre espero que os guste y que me dejéis comentarios al respeto con lo que os ha parecido ...**

 **Espero poder actualizar pronto, pero con el colegio se me está haciendo algo difícil ... Aun así, os prometo que encontraré un hueco para vosotros ...**

 **Besitos de tomate y abrazos de canela 3**

 **Cerebro**

 **Capítulo 11:**

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas se despertaron con dolor de cabeza. Se habían quedado dormidas y llegarían tarde a clase, por lo que Ino llamó a San, la chica que se ocupaba de las tareas de casa . Cuando llegó a su habitación Ino le preguntó por sus padres y ella contestó que se habían ido a trabajar, por lo que Ino le pidió si podía llamar al colegio para informar que habían comido algo que le sentó mal a las tres y que no irían a clases. Cuando San salió del cuarto, las chicas se ducharon y se vistieron. Bajaron a desayunar y San les había preparado café y tortitas. Comenzaron a comer y a recordar la tarde anterior:

-Hina, ¿lo de ayer?-empezó Tenten- ¿lo del chico..?

-Sasuke … -dijo Hinata- Se llama Sasuke …

-¿Vas en serio con él?-añadió Ino

-Yo … no se … es decir … casi ni lo conozco …

-Eso es un sí jajaja

-Ino, esto no se puede tomar a broma …

-Tenten cálmate pareces mi madre … -dijo Ino- Es más, ayer nos ayudaste con el plan …

-¿El plan?-preguntó Hinata- ¿Qué plan?

-Ayer Ino y yo hicimos un plan para conseguir que os reencontréis y salga bien.

-¿Sin preguntarme?

-Hina, estabas dormida …

Subieron a la habitación de Ino y empezaron a buscar los papeles en los que habían dibujado el plan, pero resultaron ser un montón de borrones y manchas de distintos colores y flechas con cosas escritas en una letra ilegible.

-¿Pero qué es esto? - Preguntó Ino dándole vueltas al folio...

-¿Este es vuestro maravilloso plan? Pero si no se entiende nada …

-Por favor Hinata, no te rías de nosotras, ayer todo tenía mucho más sentido …

-Tenten, ¿esta no es tu letra?

-Solo si a eso se le puede considerar letra …

Una vez subieron al coche, Kiba condujo hasta un centro comercial donde dejó el coche e invitó a Sasuke y a Naruto a comer en un restaurante.

Naruto pidió ramen, Kiba carne con patatas y Sasuke no se decidía por nada al ver los pecios hasta que Kiba le dijo:

-Sasuke, escoge lo que más te apetezca, no te fijes en el precio, mis nuevos padres tienen bastante dinero, para ellos no es un problema que os invite a comer …

-¿Estás seguro? Es mucho dinero …

-Quizás para ti o para Naruto … O para mí cuando vivía con Tsunade antes de que me adoptasen … pero ahora … ellos tienen mucho dinero y soy su único hijo … soy muy afortunado de tenerlos …

-Está bien, ¿puedo pedir ensalada de tomate y carne?

-¡Claro! Lo que quieras …

Pidieron y les trajeron la comida con mucha eficiencia , comenzaron a comer pero a Kiba le podía la curiosidad y tuvo que preguntar:

-¿Qué hacíais hoy en mi colegio? No me creo que vinieses a hacerme una visita...

-Sasuke buscaba a alguien … a una chica … díselo Sasuke …

-Naruto mastica con la boca cerrada o te parto la cara … ¿está claro?

-Sí … pero no hace falta ponerse tan agresivo …

-Sasuke … -preguntó Kiba- ¿Cómo se llama la chica?

-Hinata – respondió Sasuke secamente- ¿Por qué?

-¿Hinata? A ver Sasuke no quiero parecer maleducado pero … ¿De qué conoces tú a Hinata?

-¿La conoces?- preguntó Sasuke

-Es … es mi mejor amiga en el Sant Paul … fue la única que me apoyó cuando me adoptaron y me mudé … me presentó a mis actuales amigos, me invitaba a sus cumpleaños, me ayudaba en el colegio … es un cielo … Pero aun no me has dicho de qué la conoces tú …

-Es una larga historia …

-Pues resulta que tengo tiempo …

Pidieron postre y Sasuke fue contándoles a ambos la rara situación en la que ambos se habían conocido. Kiba estaba callado escuchando atentamente y prestando atención a todos los detalles para no perderse ninguno, y Naruto escuchaba de vez en cuando pero se preocupaba más del trozo de tarta que tenía delante :

-Y eso es todo … Por eso estábamos hoy Naruto y yo en tu colegio … quería volver a verla …

-Yo … no se que decir … ¿Te gusta?

-Jolín Kiba … creo que eso es obvio …

-Naruto tú a callar …

-Pero que borde eres Sasuke …

-No te preocupes Sasuke … hablaré con Hinata y con sus amigas … me enteraré de lo que piensa de ti …

-Y cuando lo sepas, ¿qué harás?

-Fácil … si ella siente lo mismo o quiere volver a verte … te llamaré y te ayudaré a volver a verla … pero si no quiere verte …

-No me lo digas … ni no siente lo mismo no quiero saberlo …

-Está bien … te llamaré la semana que viene …

-Yo … no tengo teléfono móvil …

-Ten el mío … te llamaré …

-¡No puedes darme tu teléfono!Qué vas a hacer tú … es decir … tus padres …

-No te preocupes … les diré a mis padres que se me cayó y se rompió y me comprarán otro …

-Muchas gracias Kiba … eres un tío legal …

-No te preocupes … te llamaré la semana que viene … solo estate pendiente del teléfono … Yo haré el resto …

 **Continuará …**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo ...**

 **Ahora que tanto Kiba como Ino y Tenten están enterados de todo e involucrados ¿Conseguirá todo llegar a mejor puerto? ¿Podrán Sasuke y Hinata reunirse de nuevo? Y si lo hacen, ¿qué se dirán? ¿Cómo reaccionarán sus amigos ante el encuentro? ¿Y ellos dos? ¿Qué se dirán? ¿Qué harán después?**

 **Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo episodio de la historia, continúen leyendo para averiguarlo jajajaja**

 **Kris**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola encantos que me leeis ...**

 **Como os quiero un montón, me acordé de vosotros y durante toda la semana he estado dándole vueltas y el resultado es este capítulo que espero que os guste.**

 **Como siempre recordaros que ADORO vuestros comentarios ...(aunque solo sean para decir hola) que me encanta que me digáis lo que os gusta y lo que no ... sugerencias para mejorar la historia y aprender como escritora xD**

 **Dicho esto, que disfrutéis del capítulo ...**

 **Capítulo 12:**

Sasuke y Naruto se despidieron de Kiba y marcharon de vuelta a casa de Tsunade.

Al día siguiente las tres chicas se pusieron sus uniformes y pusieron sus libros y trabajos en las mochilas y se subieron al coche de Ino para ir a clases.

Cuando llegaron, Kiba las estaba esperando apoyado en las escaleras:

-Hola preciosuras …

-Kiba … -saludó Ino

-¿Qué quieres Kiba?-añadió Tenten

-No es el mejor momento, tenemos algo que hablar con Hina …

-Yo también … -dijo Kiba enfadado- Es importante …

-Yo … quería preguntarte …

-¿Sí Hina?

-¿De qué conoces a Sasuke?

-Nosotras mejor nos vamos … ¿verdad Ino?

-Pero Tenten yo quiero saberlo …

-Nos vamos. Hina nos vemos luego en clase … adiós Kiba …

-Adiós chicas … Ven Hinata te lo contaré todo …

Se sentaron en las escaleras mientras los demás alumnos pasaban a su lado para entrar a clases pero sin saludarlos porque se notaba que fuera lo que fuera el tema sobre el que hablaban era importante :

-¿Recuerdas que soy adoptado?- preguntó Kiba sin saber muy bien como empezar.

-Claro … todos lo saben … pero no pasa nada, Kiba … tus padres te quieren y yo también …

-Lo sé Hina , pero no es eso … puf, a ver como te lo explico …

-Kiba si no quieres contármelo lo entenderé …

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño, y no tenía familia con la que vivir , por lo que fui a un orfanato. Ahí conocí a Tsunade, una señora amable y muy cariñosa que quiere a todos los niños y niñas que conoce como si fuesen hijos suyos … Me fui a su casa y se convirtió en mi madre de acogida, aunque no adoptiva … Viví allí durante dos años y en ese tiempo me hice muy amigo del niño con el que compartía cuarto... Se llama Naruto y es el rubio que vino el otro día con Sasuke … Cuando yo cumplí los ocho años Tsunade me presentó a los señores Inuzuka, que me adoptaron y me fui a vivir con ellos. Como me sentía solo me regalaron a Akamaru y me permitieron seguir yendo a casa de Tsunade para ver a Naruto y a los demás niños … Una vez, al llegar, vi que otro niño dormía en mi cama, usaba mis juguetes y era el mejor amigo de mi mejor amigo Naruto … Era Sasuke y al principio lo odiaba un poco, a parte era un poco callado y borde y eso no ayudaba … Luego Naruto nos presentó y nos hicimos conocidos, a los seis meses se escapó por primera vez y así continuó hasta hace tres años que se marchó indefinidamente. De eso conozco yo a Sasuke … ¿Y tú?

-¿Recuerdas el día que me peleé con mi padre?

-Sí, dormiste fuera de casa y tu madre me llamó histérica …

-Pues … dormí en el parque … con Sasuke … debajo de un puente …

-¡Quééééééé! Por dios Hinata, ¿cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso? ¿Estás loca?¿Y si te pasa algo? La próxima vez puedes venir a casa … lo sabes …

-Yo … -dijo Hinata poniéndose roja, bajando la mirada y juntando los dedos índices de las manos- Lo siento mucho …

-No te pongas así, tonta … sabes que lo digo por que te quiero …

-Ya bueno … oye Kiba …

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué contestarías si te dijese que me gusta alguien?

-Que ya era hora … jajajaja no me mires así mujer, eres la única de clase que no ha tenido novio …

-Karin tampoco …

-No compares … Eres mucho más guapa que ella … y tienes mejor carácter jajaja

-Kiba … ¿y si te digo que me gusta Sasuke?

-¿Qué? … Osea … me parece bien Hina … yo … ¿quedamos esta tarde en el parque?

-Claro … vamos, las clases van a empezar …

-Tengo que hacer algo … ve yendo tú … dile a la profesora que estoy en el baño …

-Está bien … pero no tardes …

Kiba sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número del móvil que le había dado a Sasuke y cuando este contestó dijo:

-Tengo prisa … le gustas … quedamos hoy en el parque a la tarde … te aviso al salir de clase …

-Kiba …

-¿Sí?

-Gracias eres un tío legal …

-De nada Sasuke …

AL salir de clases Kiba marchó al parque y se encontró en la puerta con Sasuke y Naruto que ya estaban allí. Hinata se despidió de sus amigas, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer y ellas dos se fueron en coche a casa de Tenten.

Hinata comenzó a caminar en dirección al parque … no sabía por qué Kiba le había pedido quedar en el parque si quería hablar y menos que se hubiese ido sin esperar por ella si salían a la misma hora. Pero bueno, había aceptado y ya casi había llegado, solo le quedaban un par de metros, ya veía la entrada de la que salían personas con bicicletas y niños con pelotas. Pero sonó su teléfono:

-¿Sí?-dijo Hina a modo de respuesta.

-¡Me ha dejado!- contestó una Tenten histérica y que lloraba desconsolada.

-¿Qué?¿Quién?

-Nenji … Me dijo que tenía que concentrarse en sus estudios y en entrenar, que no podía perder el tiempo y distraerse conmigo … -sollozaba la morena.

-¿Cuándo a pasado?-preguntó Hinata deteniéndose en medio de la calle

-Ahora mismo … colgué y corrí a llamarte …

-¿E Ino? ¿Dónde está?

-Se fue a casa … la llamó su madre cuando se enteró del importe de la tarjeta de crédito … Bajé a acompañarla y cuando subí a mi cuarto tenía diez llamadas perdidas de Nenji … le llamé y me sale con esas … ¿que voy a hacer?

-Tenten no llores … ¿Sabes qué? Voy para allá …

-¿Segura?

-Sí tranquila …

Colgó y marcó el número de Kiba mientras pedía un taxi para que la llevase a casa de su amiga. Cuando descolgaron al otro lado de la línea ella habló sin esperar a que contestara la otra persona, sin saber que la persona al otro lado no era Kiba, sino Sasuke :

-Hola Kiba guapetón … Tenten está destrozada, voy para su casa … tendremos que dejar lo de la charla para otro día … lo siento … Nos vemos mañana en clase …

Colgó y siguió su camino a casa de Tenten. En el parque, Sasuke estaba destrozado, soltó el teléfono y se sentó sobre el césped desesperado. Naruto y Kiba lo miraban preocupados:

-Sasuke … ¿qué pasó?

-No va a venir … eso es lo que pasó … ¡Dios! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota?

-Oye tío …

-No Naruto, ya estoy harto de escucharte … déjame solo …

Dicho esto se levantó y marchó dejando a los otros dos chicos de pie en medio del parque.

Hinata llegó a su destino e intentó consolar a su amiga. Una vez esta se hubo calmado y se acostó a dormir, el padre de Tenten se ofreció a llevarla a casa en su coche a cambio de apoyar tanto a su pequeña.

Llegó a casa, dejó la mochila y se puso una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos lilas a modo de pijama. Había cenado con Tenten así que no tenía hambre y se acostó a dormir.

En eso estaba cuando unos golpes en su ventana la despertaron. Se giró hacia la ventana y vio que estaba lloviendo, seguro que eran las gotas contra el cristal. Pero cuando los ruidos no cesaron, se levantó y fue hacia la ventana.

Cuando la abrió, miró hacia abajo y en el suelo, de pie bajo la lluvia y totalmente mojado estaba Sasuke. La ropa empapada se le pegaba al cuerpo y el pelo le caía libremente por el cuello y la cara, pegándose a ella.

-¿S-sasuke? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Quería verte y hablar contigo …

 **Continuará …**

 **Oh Dios Mío ...**

 **Por fin se ven de nuevo ... ¿en casa de Hnata?¿por la ventana?¿Subirá Sasuke?¿hablarán por la ventana?¿aclararán sus sentimientos?**

 **Shhhh ... Lo siento pero no puedo decíroslo ... :( Tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo jajaja**

 **No os preocupéis que va a ser pronto ;)**

 **Besitos de tomate y abrazos de canela 3**

 **Cerebro**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13:**

-¿S-sasuke? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Quería verte y hablar contigo …

-¿C-conmigo?

-Sí, pero si molesto me voy … no pasa nada …

-¡No! Osea … espera que te abro la puerta de casa … te estás empapando …

-¿Están tus padres en casa?

-Sí … ¿por qué?

-No abras, ahora subo … -dijo Sasuke acercándose al árbol que crecía cerca de la ventana de Hinata.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Está mojado y resbaladizo, podrías caerte …

-Pero no lo he hecho … -dijo él que había llegado a la altura de ella subiendo por el árbol- Quiero hablar contigo … es importante …

-Está bien … entra …

-¿Qué?

-No soy una bruja, hace frío , está lloviendo y no te voy a dejar fuera … podrías enfermarte …

-Como si eso le importase a alguien … -dijo Sasuke en bajito.

-A mí me importa … así que entra de una vez y no hagas ruido …

Sasuke obedeció y entró por la ventana a la habitación de Hinata. AL hacerlo quedó asombrado por el tamaño de este y por la cantidad de muebles, ropa y libros que había en él.

-Sasuke … -dijo Hinata llamando su atención- ¿Por qué no te quitas la ropa mojada y te secas? Ten aquí tienes un par de toallas y algo de ropa de Kiba, seguro que te sirve … Si quieres puedes darte una ducha …

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro … hablaremos luego …

Sasuke entró en el baño y se dio una larga ducha mientras pensaba en qué era lo que le iba a contar a Hinata, cuales serían las palabras adecuadas y como se lo tomaría ella … Al salir se secó y se puso la ropa de Kiba : una camiseta blanca y un pantalón gris de chándal. Iba a salir para explicárselo todo a Hinata cundo algo lo paró:

-Hinata hija … ¿estás despierta?

-Sí mamá … estaba en la ducha … ¿te he despertado?

-No cariño … ya está despierta … pero es muy tarde ¿está todo bien?

-Claro … tuve una pesadilla y preferí darme una ducha … eso es todo …

-Está bien … buenas noches hija …

-Buenas noches mamá …

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, entreabrió la puerta del baño y se asomó para ver si la madre de Hinata seguía ahí. Como no estaba, salió del baño y por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación de Hinata, se dio cuenta de que el pijama de Hinata constaba de una camiseta blanca y unos pantaloncitos lilas cortos …

-Bonito pijama …

-¿Qué? Oh dios ….- dijo Hinata poniéndose roja .

-Jajajaja te queda muy bien …

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-Yo … esto … da igual , no tenía importancia … mejor me voy a casa …

-¿Con esta lluvia? Ni loco, duermes aquí …

-¿Aquí? ¿Contigo?

-Sí aquí … a ver, bueno … no conmigo , en el sofá cama … no es gran cosa, pero a Ino le gusta …

-Es perfecto , no te preocupes …

Hinata preparó el sofá para que Sasuke durmiese y cuando lo miró en busca de su aprobación , se encontró con una mirada triste de Sasuke que al verla se esforzó en sonreír .

Se acostaron cada uno en su sitio y Hinata apagó la luz . Miró el reloj, eran las 00: 49 , menos de seis horas para que el despertador sonase, así que tenía que dormirse pronto.

Pero no podía … las tormentas eléctricas siempre la ponían algo nerviosa, y si a eso le sumabas que el chico que le gustaba estaba durmiendo en la misma habitación que ella , a solo un par de metros y sin el conocimiento ni el permiso de sus padres …

-Hinata …

-¿Sí?

-… descansa …

-Gracias …

-Sasuke …

-¿Sí?

-¿Estabas dormido?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Por nada …

-Oye Sasuke si tienes frío … o el sofá es muy estrecho o corto … ¿p-puedes venir a dormir en la cama? Es suficientemente grande para los dos … es decir , para dormir los dos …

-Gracias … pero estoy bien …

-Vale … buenas noches Sasuke …

-Buenas noches Hinata …

Ambos intentaron dormir, pero no hacían más que dar vueltas; Sasuke por la invitación de ella de compartir cama y Hinata por la negativa de él …

Por eso, después de un tiempo de precaución, Sasuke se levantó y se acercó a la cama, comprobó que Hinata estaba dormida y se metió en el otro lado de la cama, lo más alejado de ella posible. Hinata, que fingía estar dormida , por fin se pudo relajar cunado él finalmente se metió en la cama, estaban juntos, pero separados, pero eso a ella no le importaba, lo importante era que estaba con él. Y con ese dulce pensamiento, logró caer en los brazos de Morfeo …

Así durmieron toda la noche hasta que Sasuke se despertó por culpa de un horroroso sonido agudo que no hacía más que molestar. Levantó la cabeza para buscar el origen de aquel molesto ruido cuando se detuvo en seco para contemplar una imagen que le pareció tierna y hermosa: Hinata dormía entre sus brazos, con las manos pegadas al pecho y la cara muy cerca de la suya … No se movió por miedo a despertarla, pero ya era tarde, al moverse para localizar el tedioso sonido, ella lo había notado y empezaba a despertase … Cuando por fin abrió un ojo y vio lo cerca que estaban uno del otro, se puso roja como un tomate y se separó de manera algo brusca de él …

-Hinata ¿estás bien?

-Sí … yo … buenos días Sasuke …

-Serían mejores si ese maldito sonido parase …

-¿Qué sonid...?- Hinata no terminó la pregunta cuando ya sabía la respuesta; era el despertador – Oh Dios mío son las 7:30 …

-Y …

-Voy a llegar y tarde … es tardísimo …

-¿A dónde?

-Al colegio … ¿por qué no me despertaste?

-¿Yo? Pero si ni siquiera sabía que tenías que levantarte tan temprano …

-Tienes razón … lo siento …

Corriendo se quitó el pijama y en ropa interior abrió el armario, se puso la camisa blanca , la falda, las medias, buscó los zapatos y se los puso como pudo, metió todos los libros y el archivador en la mochila, se peinó con prisa y cogió el lazo para ponérselo por el camino; si tardaba más llegaría tarde …

-Adiós Sasuke … -dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

-Adiós Hinata … -dijo él – Te quiero … - añadió cuando ya había salido.

De pronto, toda la habitación de Hinata se había quedado en silencio y a Sasuke le pareció enorme y vacía, como la jaula de una pajarito . Decidió salir de ahí antes de que lo viese alguien, ya volvería otro día a hablar con Hinata o podría ir a buscarla a clases ahora que sabía como burlar a los guardias de seguridad …

Estaba pensando en todo eso cuando escuchó:

-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en el cuarto de mi hija?-Sasuke levantó la cabeza asombrado y se encontró con una mujer idéntica a Hinata que lo miraba con desconfianza .

-Yo … no es lo que parece … bueno, quizás si es lo que parece … pero no lo que usted está pensando …

-Más vale que te expliques jovencito o llamaré a la policía …

Hinata llegó por los pelos a primera hora . Tenten estaba de mejor humor y no hacía más que insultar al "estúpido de su ex" como ella lo llamaba. Ino estaba indignada por que Shikamaru no le había contestado a uno de sus mensajes y Hinata como cosa rara se convirtió en la terapeuta de sus amigas en los cambios de clase . En el recreo la llamaron para ayudar a organizar el comité del baile de primavera y luego tuvo tres horas más de clases antes del almuerzo.

Cuando salió Tenten se ofreció a acercarla a casa ya que a Ino la venían a buscar sus padres y no quería ir sola todo el camino. Hinata aceptó y aprovecharon todo el viaje para hablar del baile de primavera .

Al llegar a casa sintió una sensación rara, entró y dejó la mochila escolar en la cocina, abrió la nevera y cogió una de las botellas de té que tenía .

-¡Mamá! ¿Estás en casa?

-Sí Hinata … Ven al salón, tenemos que hablar …

-¿De qué? -dijo ella llegando al salón.

-De Sasuke …


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14:**

-¿De qué?-dijo ella llegando al salón

-De Sasuke …

-¿Qué …?

-¿No lo conoces? -preguntó la madre mirándola a los ojos- Entonces, ¿todo lo que me ha dicho es mentira?¿Tengo que llamar a la policía?

-Nooo … mamá no la llames, no hace falta … -Hinata suspiró y se sentó en una butaca en frente a su madre- Sí lo conozco … No se que te habrá dicho … pero creo que es hora de que te cuente la verdad …

Hinata comenzó a relatar todo lo que había pasado desde el momento que puso un pie fuera de casa esa mañana, lo del chico del restaurante , como su padre la había sacado de juicio y como acabó durmiendo con Sasuke en aquel colchón…

Su madre la escuchaba sin comentar ni cambiar la expresión de su cara; Hinata sabía que eso significaba que estaba intentando ser objetiva para escuchar toda la información antes de emitir un juicio :

-Mamá … di algo …

-Me mentiste … a la cara …

-Lo se … -dijo Hinata bajando la cabeza.

-No solo has traído un chico a casa sin permiso por la noche sino que no es la primera vez que duermes con él …

-Solo hemos dormido … -dijo sin levantar la vista.

-Lo mismo me ha dicho él … pero Hinata ¿te imaginas qué diría o haría tu padre si se enterase?

-¿Se lo vas a decir?- preguntó levantando la cabeza de golpe- Mamá, por favor…

-No, no le comentaré nada a tu padre al respeto … -dijo haciendo que Hinata se relajase- Pero me duele que me hayas mentido … sabes que yo siempre te apoyaré …

-Lo siento mamá … No volverá a ocurrir, te lo prometo …

-Está bien , te creo. Ahora sube y cambiate de ropa hoy almorzamos en el comedor no en la cocina …

-¿Viene papá a comer?

-No … pero tenemos un invitado así que ponte guapa …

Hinata subió a su habitación, se quitó el uniforme y se puso una blusa lila claro con una falda de flores. Bajó al comedor y vio que habían tres juegos para comer. Su madre acomodaba el centro floral mientras la cocinera pasaba a por la comida a la cocina. Cuando Hinata entró no había nadie más en la habitación como para que fuese el invitado por lo que le preguntó a su madre:

-Mamá … ¿quién es el invitado?

-Está a punto de llegar, fui a avisarle cuando subiste a tu cuarto …

Cuando terminó de hablar, las puertas del comedor se abrieron y Sasuke entró con su ropa limpia y seca . Estaba algo incómodo pero después de que lo pillaran en la cama de Hinata no supo como negarse a comer ahí :

-Hola Hinata … estás muy guapa …

-¿Sasuke?

-Hinata no seas maleducada … Sasuke por favor siéntate, vamos a comer …

-¿Eh? Ah sí claro …

Se sentaron los tres y les trajeron la comida : de primero ensalada de tomate y mozzarella, de segundo carne guisada con patatas y de postre tarta selva negra .

La madre intentaba buscar temas de conversación para hacer amena la comida pero cuando llegaron al postre de dio por vencido y se levantó de la mesa excusándose :

-Si me disculpáis … tengo que ir a trabajar … Voy a vender la nueva colección y tengo que darle el visto bueno … Pero no os preocupéis … seguir hablando … quedáis solos en casa porque confío en vosotros … no hagáis que me arrepienta …

-Adiós mamá …

-Hasta luego señora Hyuga …

Cuando la madre de Hinata salió de la casa y escucharon el sonido del coche alejándose, ambos se relajaron :

-No quiero sonar grosera pero … ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Te fuiste muy rápido y yo ni siquiera sabía como salir de aquí … Cuándo cerraste la puerta principal entró tu madre en la habitación , me vio y casi me mata …

-Lo siento …

-No pasa nada, le expliqué todo y le dije que yo estaba en el centro de Tsunade, que si no me creía la llamase a ella …

-¿Y te creyó?

-Me invitó a comer y me lavó la ropa …

-Oye Sasuke …

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde vives?

-¿Yo? … Ahora mismo llevé todas mis cosas a la casa de Tsunade ¿por?

-Por saber algo de ti …

-Hinata me ha encantado verte …

-Pero …

-Pero ayer me fui sin avisar y Tsunade debe estar preocupada …

-Lo entiendo … -dijo mientras se levantaba con cara triste- Ven, te acompaño a la salida … ¿Quieres que te lleve o te llame un taxi?

-No … iré andando … necesito despejar las ideas …

-Ten … por si llueve … -dijo tendiéndole un paraguas azul oscuro.

-Gracias … adiós Hinata …

-Adiós Sasuke …

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, Hinata cerró la puerta y corrió a su habitación a llamar a sus amigas para contárselo todo. Ellas le ofrecieron ir a verla, pero ella rechazó el ofrecimiento, quería estar sola, ya se verían al día siguiente en clase.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a casa, Tsunade le gritó y le echó en cara el haberse marchado, el no haber avisado , ni haber llamado para decir que estaba bien. Cuando terminó Sasuke se fue a su habitación y se tiró en la cama, cosa que entristeció a Tsunade:

-Sasuke, cielo … ¿estás bien? Lamento haberte chillado así … pero me asustaste …

-Lo se … lo siento …

-No pasa nada … -dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Qué soy un cobarde … un cobarde y un idiota … eso es lo que pasa …

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Te acuerdas de Hinata?-al ver que asentía con la cabeza continuó- Ayer íbamos a quedar y yo le iba a decir lo que sentía …

-Eso no es malo Sasuke …

-¡No vino! No pudo venir … y no se me ocurre otra idea que ir a verla a su casa, a medianoche , bajo la lluvia …

-¿Pasó de ti?

-No … me dejó entrar por la ventana … me dio ropa seca y dormimos juntos …

-¡Sasuke!

-Solo dormimos juntos ¿vale? Solo DORMIMOS …

-Está bien … disculpa … continúa …

-Esta mañana se fue al colegio tan rápido que se olvidó de que yo estaba ahí y me encontró su madre … Antes de que digas nada … se lo expliqué todo y me creyó … le conté la verdad … toda …

-¿Cual es toda la verdad?

-Le conté como había conocido a su hija y cómo me había enamorado de ella desde el momento en que la vi …

-¿Y ella que te dijo?

-Me invitó a comer … y nos dejó solos comiendo para que hablásemos …

-¿Y tú que le dijiste a Hinata?

-Qué tenía que venir que seguro que estarías preocupada por que no te había llamado … ¿ves? Soy un idiota …

-Oh Sasuke … no eres idiota … solamente te cuesta expresar tus sentimientos…

-Lo he estropeado todo …

-¿Ese paraguas es de ella?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-¿Estás ciego? Hoy no va a llover … te lo ha dado para que tu se lo devuelvas y volver a veros … como tu sudadera …

-Yo no se la di por eso … hacía frío …

-Y mañana va a llover … Escucha, esto es lo que vas a hacer …

 **Continuará …**

 **Jolín por favor dejadme algún comentario que si no me deprimo …**

 **Esto es muy triste … yo que lo hago para que os guste y no se nada de vosotros …**

 **Kris**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15:**

-Y mañana va a llover … escucha, esto es lo que vas a hacer …

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se despertó temprano y salió de casa a comprar un par de cosas. Cuando volvió, los demás ya se habían levantado, por lo que ayudó a limpiar la casa y acompañó a los peques al colegio. Al volver se puso a cocinar el almuerzo y cuando ya casi estaba listo miró el reloj, se vistió y salió de casa.

Hinata se despertó esa mañana, se sentó en la cama y miró por la ventana, aunque no había muchas nubes en el cielo, esa tarde llovería. No sabía por qué pero notaba una sensación de vacío interior y una inmensa soledad . Estaba triste, pero se vistió, se cepilló el pelo, y agarrando su mochila se quedó un rato mirando por la ventana en dirección al parque . Llenó su mochila con los libros de ese día y bajó. No tenía ganas de comer nada así que cogió sus llaves y salió de casa .

Al llegar a clases, Ino estaba discutiendo con Shikamaru y Tenten aun seguía tristona por lo de Nenji . En clases de biología, las chicas se sentaron juntas y comenzaron a hablar sobre los chicos de sus vidas:

-Es un imbécil … -dijo Ino- Ayer tuvo las narices de enviarme un mensaje diciendo que yo era demasiado problemática para él …

-Nenji no me contesta a los mensajes … -añadió Tenten

-Me dijo que estaba pensando volver con su ex … -dijo Ino- Una tal Temari … al parecer es modelo y mayor de edad …

-El otro día mandó a su amigo Lee a mi casa con una caja con mis cosas … ¡Me dejó las cosas en una caja de cartón! Y faltan cosas …

-Al parecer Temari fuma y tiene una moto … es tan guay …

-Me falta un colgante que me regaló en nuestra primera cita oficial …

-Antes de ayer Sasuke durmió en casa … -dijo Hinata que hasta entonces no había dicho nada- Y mi madre lo pilló …

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ino

-¿Se lo dijo a tu padre?- preguntó Tenten

-No … pero cuando nos dejó solos para que hablásemos … Dijo que tenía que marcharse y se fue …

-¿Te dejó sola?

-Sí …

-¿Te ha llamado?

-No …

-Es un capullo …

-¿Como te ha hecho eso?

-No lo sé …

Continuaron hablando acerca de lo ocurrido hasta que el profesor las mandó que se callaran o las separaba, por lo que se centraron en su trabajo.

En el recreo, Ino se acercó a Shikamaru para hablar sobre el mensaje pero él no hacía más que pasar de ella, hasta que no pudo más y explotó:

-Shikamaru Nara … eres un capullo …

-Perdona … ¿te conozco?

-Eres un idiota …

-Perdona rubia pero … no se de qué me hablas …

-Paso de ti … venía a contestarte a lo del otro día … pero paso …

-¿Qué? Contéstame …

-No …

-Tengo derecho a saberlo …

-Tú no tienes derecho a nada … y menos en mi vida …

-Yamanaka … -dijo cogiéndola del brazo – Responde me …

-Suéltame … me estás haciendo daño …

-He dicho que me respondas …

-Y ella te ha dicho que la sueltes … -dijo Sai

-Está bien … luego hablaré contigo Yamanaka …

-Lo que tú digas …

Sai agarró a Ino de la mano y salieron de ahí . Una vez estuvieron a solas él habló:

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro Sai … gracias por todo …

-No es nada …

-Oye si no es mucha molestia … ¿qué quiere saber Nara?

-Tengo un retraso …

-¿Estás embarazada?

-No lo se … hoy voy a hacerme la prueba, pero quería presionarlo …

-Eres de lo que no hay Ino …

-Creía que me conocías jajajaja

-¿Qué toca hoy?

-Tienes que ayudarme a hacer las láminas de dibujo técnico …

-Es verdad …

Tenten en cambio aprovechó el recreo para hacer una llamada, pero no a Nenji, sino a su amigo Lee:

-Hola ¿Lee?

-El mismo … ¿Eres Tenten?

-La misma …

-Oye ya hice lo que me pediste pero no lo encuentro …

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí … si Nenji quiere que no tengas ese collar, lo habrá escondido de forma que nadie pueda encontrarlo …

-¿Ni siquiera tú?

-Ni siquiera yo … lo siento Tenten …

-No pasa nada …

-Oye, ¿puedo hacer algo más por ti? Lo que sea …

-Gracias Lee …

-Tenten … ¿Quieres que quedemos para tomar un café?

-Me gustaría mucho …

-¿Esta tarde?

-¿En el Cho´s?

-Me parece bien … ¿A las 4?

-Allí estaré …

-Nos vemos … Cuídate Tenten …

-Hasta luego Lee …

Colgó y salió del baño. Antes de hacerlo se miró al espejo y vio algo que no le gustó: Iba sin maquillar y unas grandes ojeras moradas enmarcaban sus ojos, tenía un tono pálido casi enfermizo y se le habían hinchado los ojos de tanto llorar … Tenía que buscar a Ino y convencerla para que le dejase el maquillaje, no podía dejar que Lee la viese así y fuese a decírselo a Nenji. No quería darle ese gusto. Decidida salió del baño dispuesta a encontrar a la rubia.

Hinata estuvo todo el recreo en la biblioteca. No quería ver a nadie ni que la molestasen por lo que se dedicó a hacer los ejercicios de química. Al menos eso hacía hasta que alguien le cerró el libro. Se giró furiosa para recriminar al culpable cuando se chocó con la mirada traviesa de su mejor amigo:

-Muy gracioso Kiba …

-Hoy no estás muy alegre, ¿eh Hyuga?

-No mucho …

-¿Es por Sasuke?

-¿Es tan evidente?

-Un poco sí …

-Ayer …

-Antes de ayer durmió en tu casa y lo pilló tu madre … ¿es por eso?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tu madre me llamó para pedirme consejo …

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Qué era de fiar …

-No lo tengo tan claro …

-¿Y eso?

-Ayer se fue de casa y me dejó sin decirme lo que iba a contarme …

-¿De verdad no sabes que quiere decirte?

-No ¿por?

-Es obvio para todos menos para ti …

-¿El qué?

-Mejor te dejo que lo descubras tú solita …

-Kiba no me hagas esto …

-¿Oyes eso? Es la campana anunciando el final del recreo … que pena pero tengo que irme, toca gimnasia y no puedo llegar tarde …

-Kiba … ¡Kiba!

-Jajajaja adiós Hinata …

El resto del día pasó con normalidad, hasta la salida cuando Hinata cogió su mochila para salir y Tenten e Ino la cogieron por los codos diciendo cosas sin sentido:

-Parad … parad … No entiendo nada …

-Sal y lo entenderás …

-Venga Hina …

-Está bien … está bien …

Las acompañó hasta fuera donde todos los alumnos estaban rodeando a un chico que vestía camisa roja y pantalones negros : era Sasuke … y en la mano tenía un rosa roja :

-Hinata … ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo?

-¿Yo …? -dijo Hinata que al ver que todos la miraban se puso como la rosa.

-Sí, tú Hinata Hyuga … -dijo poniéndose de rodillas- Nada me haría más feliz…

-Está bien …

Sasuke la abrazó y la guió por las calles hasta llegar al apartamento de Tsunade. En el portal Sasuke le puso una venda en los ojos y la guió hasta la puerta, la abrió y le quitó la venda …

Sasuke había decorado la mesa para dos con velas y rosas en el suelo. Cuando Hinata se sentó, sacó la comida del horno, la sirvió y le dio al play a la radio, la cual comenzó a sonar con música romántica …

-Sasuke … todo esto es precioso …

-Solo come … ya luego hablaremos …

-Está bien …

La comida estaba riquísima y de postre había rollos de canela . Cuando acabaron, Sasuke le ofreció dar un paseo y salieron de casa. Llegaron al parque donde se conocieron y allí Sasuke habló por primera vez desde que salieron:

-¿Te gustó la comida?

-Estaba genial … ¿la hiciste tú?

-Sí … Tsunade me ayudó un poco con la lasaña, Kiba me dijo que los rollos de canela eran tus favoritos y Naruto los compró en una pastelería …

-¿Has hecho todo eso por mi?

-Y todavía no ha acabado …

-¿Qué más queda?

-Mucho más …

Pasearon por el caminos del parque hasta que comenzó a llover lo que los obligó a correr a refugiarse debajo del puente donde se conocieron .

Cuando llegaron estaban totalmente mojados. A Hinata se le había empapado el uniforme y la camisa blanca se le pegaba y transparentaba un poco ; Sasuke tenía la camisa también pegada y no podía dejar de mirarla mientras se sacudía el pelo para secárselo un poco …

-¿Qué?- preguntó tímida al darse cuenta de que la miraba-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada … solo que estás guapísima … bueno, eres guapísima …

-No digas tonterías … -dijo roja.

-No son tonterías … -dijo acercándose y acariciándole la mejilla- Es la verdad...

-Sasuke yo …

-No digas nada … por favor …

-Pero yo …

-Olvídalo … mejor te acompaño a casa …

Salieron de debajo del puente, pero no había acabado de llover por lo que volvieron a mojarse. Sasuke iba concentrado en lo que no había dicho, tanto que no notó cuando ella se paró bajo la lluvia y le dijo:

-Te quiero Sasuke …

-¿Qué has dicho? -dijo él parando en seco y mirándola a los ojos.

-He dicho que te quiero … -dijo bajando la cabeza.

Hinata miraba al suelo para evitar verlo, pero no se esperaba lo que pasó. Sasuke se acercó, le agarró la cara y junto sus besos a los de ella. El beso fue dulce y tierno y cuando se separaron, Sasuke continuaba con sus manos sujetando la cara de Hinata. Ambos sonreían y se miraban con dulzura, mientras la lluvia continuaba mojándolos …

-Yo también te quiero … -dijo él -Desde el día en que te vi …

-¿Desde el primer día?

-Desde el primer instante …

Volvieron a besarse bajo la lluvia y al acabar, juntaron las frentes para mirarse directamente a los ojos .

 **Continuará …**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16:**

Cuando se separaron Hinata no podía dejar de reír tímidamente mientras Sasuke sonreía y la miraba con ojos de enamorado:

-S-sasuke … no me mires así …

-¿Por?

-Por que me pones nerviosa … -dijo mirando al suelo y poniéndose roja

-Pues no lo hagas … -dijo levantándole la cara con su mano para mirarla a los ojos- Porque eres preciosa y me encanta verte …

Después de pasear de la mano bajo la lluvia, cuando paró de llover, Sasuke tomó a Hinata de la mano y la acompañó hasta casa . Cuando llegaron a casa Sasuke le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hinata y se despidieron. Él esperó a que ella entrara y luego se marchó a casa de Tsunade. Cuando Hinata entró en casa su madre estaba reunida en el salón con su secretaria y dos mujeres más, pero al verla así se levantó y fue a hablar con su hija:

-¡Hinata por dios!¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás empapada …

-Ya … no pasa nada …

-¿Como que no pasa nada?

-Da igual mamá … la lluvia es maravillosa …

-¿Qué? Hinata, ve a tu cuarto y pégate una ducha de agua caliente antes de que te enfermes … ¿quieres?

-Sí mamá …

La madre de Hinata volvió al salón y continuó con la reunión de trabajo. Hinata subió a su habitación, se desvistió y se metió en la bañera dejando que el agua caliente hiciese que sus músculos de des agarrotasen y el calor los envolviera …

Sasuke llegó a casa de un buen humor como nunca había tenido hasta ahora . Al entrar, Naruto se le tiró encima :

-Hey casanova … ¿qué tal tu cita?

-Jajajaja genial …

-Naruto … -dijo Tsunade- ¿No ves que está empapado? Sasuke haz el favor de darte una ducha y luego nos cuentas a ¡todos que tal tu día … Naruto ayúdame con la comida … niños a poner la mesa …

Sasuke obedeció y al salir de la ducha toda su "familia" estaba sentada en la mesa dispuesta a escuchar su relato . Sasuke se lo contó todo y al acabar todos le dieron la enhorabuena .

Al día siguiente, Hinata de despertó de buen humor, alegre y se preparó para ir a clase en un tiempo récord.

Al llegar a clases vio que sus amigas venían cada una en su coche y perdidas en sus pensamientos por lo que entraron en clases sin dirigirse palabra . Cuando el timbre que marcaba el final de la tercera clase sonó, las chicas se levantaron para salir al recreo. Se sentaron en la hierba fresca y comenzaron a hablar:

-Chicas tengo algo que contaros …

-Dinos Ino … -dijo Tenten

-¿Sabeis que discutí con Shikamaru?

-Sí ¿por?

-¿Sabéis por qué discutimos?

-No.

-Pues a ver … os lo contaré …

 **Inicio Flashback:**

-¿Qué toca hoy?

-Tienes que ayudarme con las láminas de dibujo técnico

-Es verdad …

-Oye Sai … ¿por que me ayudas con los deberes?

-Por que te cuesta y por que eres mi amiga …

-¿En serio lo crees?

-No lo creo … lo se … -dijo sonriéndole a la rubia.

Ino siguió la mañana como otra cualquiera pero no hacía más que darle vueltas a la reacción de Shikamaru cuando le dijo que podía estar embarazada. Cabía esa posibilidad , pero no tenía por qué ponerse así …

-Ino … ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Qué? no perdona Tenten … ¿Qué quieres?

-Tu neceser de maquillaje … ¿me lo dejas?

-Sí claro cógelo …

-Ino … ¿dónde está?

-Oh perdona … está en mi taquilla … la clave ya te la sabes …

Cuando la morena se fue después de clases , Ino se fue corriendo a una farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo. Fuera cual fuera el resultado , tenía que saberlo ese mismo día .

Al llegar a casa fue directa a su habitación y hizo la prueba, solo quedaba esperar. El tiempo le parecía que no pasaba y se le estaba haciendo imposible tener que esperar los veinte minutos que necesitaba para obtener el resultado.

Se paseó de un lado a otro de su cuarto para intentar tranquilizarse pero solo conseguía ponerse más nerviosa .

La puerta principal sonó y como sabía de sobra que estaba sola bajó a abrir la puerta dejando la prueba en el baño de su dormitorio:

-Sea lo que sea que vendes no me interes …

-Hola Ino …

-¡Sai! Pasa … lo siento …

-No pasa nada mujer … ¿y esa ropa?

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Nada … solo que es raro verte en sudadera … lo de los pantalones cortos ya es más común … jajajaja

-¡No te rías de mi! Tenía frío …

-¿Por qué no te pones un pantalón largo?

-Me daría calor … No entiendes nada jajaja

-Creo que no … jajaja

-¿Entramos a hacer esas láminas?

-Claro pasa … ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Ino vivo cinco casa más allá … acabo de comer …

-¿Eso es un no?

-Es un no gracias …

Subieron a la habitación de Ino y sacaron las láminas y los libros de las mochilas y se sentaron en el escritorio de Ino dispuestos a hacer los deberes. Sai hacía todo lo posible por explicarle como tenía que realizar los ejercicios, pero Ino estaba distraída y no conseguía avanzar nada :

-Ino ¿estás bien? Te noto algo distraída …

-¿Qué? Perdona estaba algo distraída …

-Sí, me he dado cuenta …

-Perdona pero tengo que esperar hasta … ¡Oh dios! Ya es la hora …

-¿La hora de qué?- dijo mientras veía a Ino salir corriendo al baño.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Es genial!

-¿De qué hablas?

-No estoy embarazada …

-Eso es estupendo …

-Sai es genial …

Ino corrió a abrazar a Sai para celebra la buena noticia , él la abrazó pero como llevaba demasiado impulso ambos cayeron al suelo, Ino encima de Sai.

Sus piernas se tocaban y el pelo de ella caía como una cascada sobre la cara de ambos otorgándoles cierta intimidad .

En ese momento Sai se puso rojo como un tomate y a Ino le pareció tan tierno que se empezó a reír de la risa …

 **Fin Flashback:**

-¿Creías que estabas embarazada?- preguntó Hinata

-Sí … pero por suerte no lo estoy …

-¿Y con quién …?

-Con Shikamaru …

-¡¿Qué?!

-Cálmate Tenten … no es para tanto …

-¿Qué no es para tanto?

-¿Y si cambiamos de tema?

-No vamos a cambiar de tema Ino …

-¿Te sirvió el maquillaje que te dejé Tenten?

-Sí muchas gracias Ino , me salvaste la vida …

-Por cierto ¿para que lo querías?

-Bueno es una larga historia … ¿recordáis que Nenji no me cogía el teléfono?

-Sí …

-Pues veréis …

 **Inicio de Flashback:**

Tenten salió del baño dispuesta a encontrar a la rubia . Cuando la encontró la rubia estaba algo nerviosa, por lo que casi ni escuchaba a la morena :

-Ino … ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Qué? no perdona Tenten … ¿Qué quieres?

-Tu neceser de maquillaje … ¿me lo dejas?

-Sí claro cógelo …

-Ino … ¿dónde está?

-Oh perdona … está en mi taquilla … la clave ya te la sabes …

Al acabar las clases, se dirigió a la taquilla de su amiga, la abrió y sacó el pequeño neceser rosa en el que su amiga guardaba los cosméticos.

Salió casi corriendo del edificio y se montó en su coche. Arrancó y se dirigió al centro comercial más cercano. Se compró una camiseta ceñida de tirantes de color negro y una falda corta de color burdeos; se quitó las medias del colegio y se vistió con lo que acababa de comprar y con unos tacones negros que siempre llevaba en el maletero de su coche. Entró en el baño y se miró al espejo.

Seguía algo pálida por lo que se aplicó base, colorete de un tono suave, eyeliner, máscara de pestañas y un poco de gloss en los labios y estaba lista .

Faltaba poco para la hora de la cita por lo que subió a su coche y fue hasta la calle en la que se encontraba el Cho's . Aparcó y se dirigió caminando hasta la cafetería de lujo donde Lee la esperaba sentado en una mesa . Al verla, se levantó con el caballero que era para saludarla :

-Hola Tenten … estás guapísima …

-Gracias Lee … -dijo dándole dos besos y sentándose- ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

-No que va … no te preocupes … te veo bien …

-Sí bueno … es lo que hay que hacer ¿no?

-Ya … bueno ¿qué quieres tomar?

-Un té de cerezas por favor …

-Claro … ¡camarera!

-Oye Lee … ¿qué tal está Nenji?

-Está bien … sigue sacando buenas notas y ha mejorado en los entrenami … -se calló al ver la car de desilusión de Tenten – Pero entre tú y yo … la verdad es que lo veo algo desanimado desde que lo dejasteis …

-¿En serio?

-Sí … a ver, él nunca lo admitirá y me mataría si supiese que estoy aquí contigo tomando algo y hablando de él … pero está triste …

-¿Triste?

-Te echa de menos Tenten … aunque sea demasiado cabezota para reconocerlo...

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí … pero basta de hablar de Nenji , ¿qué tal estás?

-Yo bien … la verdad es que estoy mejor de lo que creía que iba a estar …

-Me alegro … Oye Tenten … ¿Qué vas a hacer este viernes por la noche?

 **Fin Flashback :**

 **-** ¿Y tú que le dijiste?

-La verdad Ino … que no iba a hacer nada en especial …

-¿Y qué te dijo él?- preguntó Hinata

-Me invitó a una fiesta que dan en su internado … va a haber música, bebidas…

-¿Va a estar Nenji? -preguntó Ino

-Sí pero me da igual … yo voy a ir a pasarlo bien con mi amigo Lee …

-Ya claro …

-¿Y qué vas a llevar?

-Pues para tu información querida Hinata … llevaré el vestido negro …

-¿El corto?

-Sí ¿por qué?

-Si quieres te puedo dejar mi vestido morado, el corto sin mangas …

-¿El ceñido?

-Exacto

-Gracias Ino eres la mejor …

-Na … bueno, quizás un poco jajajaja

Hinata aprovechó para contarles a sus amigas lo que pasó el día anterior y ambas quedaron emocionadas .

Siguieron hablando hasta que acabó el recreo y al volver a clases Hinata se dió cuenta de lo afortunada que era : tenía buenas amigas, sacaba excelentes notas y su amor por Sasuke era correspondido …

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Quizás … ¿Qué durase para siempre?

 **Continuará …**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17:**

Tenten se duchó y se dejó el pelo mojado recogido en un moño para que se secase. Se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo entero y se miró de abajo a arriba estudiando su anatomía en busca de alguna imperfección: Pies pequeños y finos, unas piernas largas y torneadas, caderas perfectas, trasero de tamaño aceptable, vientre plano y trabajado, pecho algo corriente, y brazos finos, piel tostada por el sol durante las vacaciones, cuello largo y una cara de niña buena enmarcada por su característico pelo castaño … así era ella, pero arreglarse nunca le hacía daño a nadie.

Por ello se echó crema hidratante, se puso el vestido morado que Ino le había prestado, se calzó unos tacones negros de 10 cm y se sentó en el tocador a maquillarse: se puso algo de colorete, eyeliner negro, sombra de ojos, máscara de pestañas, y para acabar un pintalabios rosa con brillo.

Se soltó el pelo que ya se había medio secado y se puso crema fijadora para que los rizos naturales que se le formaban se mantuviesen más tiempo. Unos pendientes largos completaban su look.

Se quedó sentada enfrente al espejo hasta que escuchó el coche de Lee parar en frente de su casa y a este bajar para llamar a la puerta. Cuando su madre la llamó, cogió su bolso de mano negro, en el que llevaba el móvil, las llaves y algo de maquillaje de repuesto, y salió de su cuarto. Al llegar abajo, la esperaba Lee vestido de esmoquin, que al verla sonrió de manera sincera:

-Buenas noches Tenten … estás guapísima …

-Gracias Lee, tú también estás muy guapo.

-Nunca te había visto con el pelo suelto …

-¿Me queda mal?-dijo Tenten tocándose disimuladamente el pelo.

-¡Nooo …! Qué va … estás estupenda …

-Jajaja gracias … ¿no vamos?

-Oh, claro …

Fueron hasta el coche y Lee le abrió la puerta para que ella subiese. Luego fue hasta el asiento del piloto y arrancó el coche. Al llegar a la universidad, Lee aparcó, se bajó y se abrió tanto la puerta del coche como la de la entrada a Tenten como todo un caballero. Al entrar, todos los chicos que estaban cerca se centraron en ella y Lee tuvo que recordarles que iba con él.

-Lee … ¿puedes traerme algo de beber por favor?

-Claro … ¿qué prefieres?

-Algo con alcohol …

-No podemos beber alcohol … por el entrenamiento … -dijo Lee avergonzado.

-Lo siento … entonces un refresco …

-¿De naranja o de limón?

-Hummmm … prefiero el de limón …

-Está bien … ahora te lo traigo …

Lee salió corriendo a buscar las bebidas dejando a Tenten sola, al verse en esa situación , Tenten se apoyó en una pared y con un brazo a la altura del pecho y con la otra mano jugueteando con el pelo se dedicó a estudiar a los chicos y chicas que estaban en la fiesta. Pronto se dio cuenta de que eran más bien pocas las chicas que habían y que por eso llamaba tanto la atención.

En menos de tres minutos, ya tenía a tres chicos alrededor que querían bailar con ella y tener su número de teléfono. Ella intentaba ser amable y hasta coqueteaba con alguno pero de pronto Nenji pasó por delante de ella y aunque no la vio, a ella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Sobre todo cuando al devolverse sí la vio y se acercó :

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?-preguntó Nenji

-Yo no tengo por qué explicarte nada …

-Tenten … esto se te está yendo de las manos …

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Tenten algo incómoda.

-Tú sabes perfectamente de que te estoy hablando, no te hagas la tonta …

-Tío no es forma de hablarle a una chica …

-Y menos a una tan guapa …

-¿Es que no tienes ojos Nenji?

-Choji, Kankuro, Deidara … ¿por que no os largáis de aquí?

-Pero …

-¡Ahora!-dijo Nenji lanzándoles una mirada que hizo que los otros chicos se marchasen al momento- En cuanto a ti …

-¿En cuanto a mí qué?

-¿De qué vas? Primero las llamadas y luego los mensajes, luego pidiendo que te devuelva cosas que no son tuyas, después mandas a Lee a buscar entre mis cosas … ¿Y ahora te presentas aquí sin venir a cuento? Esto ya está rozando el acoso …

-De qué cojones vas tú Nenji … ¿es que no puedo venir a una fiesta sin que se te vaya la olla?

-¿A mi fiesta? No, no puedes … -dijo cogiéndola por el brazo- Así que ahora mismo te largas de aquí …

-Yo no me voy a ningún lado … -dijo ella mirándolo desafiante.

-Tenten no me calientes …

-Te he dicho que no me voy a ninguna parte … Es más, no me toques … Paso de tu puto careto, hemos terminado asúmelo te has perdido todo esto … -dijo señalándose a ella misma .

-Tenten me estás calentando …

-Nenji … ¡Suéltala ahora mismo!

-¿Lee? ¿De qué coño va todo esto?

-Ella no está aquí por ti, pedazo de cretino … ella ha venido conmigo …

-¿Eso es cierto?

-Te lo hubiese contado si me hubieses preguntado … -dijo Tenten soltándose del agarre de Nenji y caminando al lado de Lee- ¿Vamos a bailar?

-Claro ¿por qué no?

Nenji se quedó ahí de pie en medio de la sala viendo como su mejor amigo se alejaba con su ex. Cuando empezaron a bailar y vio como Lee la miraba, no aguantó más y salió corriendo hasta donde ellos estaban bailando para separarlos. Al llegar agarró a Tenten del brazo y la separó de Lee de un tirón que casi le hace caer. Todos en la fiesta se quedaron mirándolos, era raro que ellos dos se peleasen, y más raro aun que Nenji reaccionara así, por lo que bajaron el volumen de la música para oír mejor:

-¿Se te ha ido la olla?- dijo Lee molesto.

-¿A mí? Eres tú el que está bailando con mi ex …

-Tú mismo lo has dicho … es tu ex, no tu novia … puede hacer lo que quiera …

-¿Estás ciego? ¿No ves que no está aquí por ti? ¡Ha venido para verme, para estar conmigo …! ¡Tú eres la excusa! EL tonto al que tiene que engañar para conseguir lo que quiere … ¡Despierta Lee!

Ese comentario hizo que sin haber dicho más nada Lee le diera un puñetazo en toda la boca a Neji. Este no se quedó quieto si no que le saltó encima a su compañero y comenzaron a pelear, hasta que alguien los separó:

-Vosotros dos … ¡ya está bien! ¿Me habéis oído?

-Sí, entrenador Gai …

-¿Y tú Nenji?

-Hump … -dijo soltándose de su entrenador y saliendo de la sala.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada entrenador … Tenten ¿te llevo a casa?

-Sí por favor …

Al salir hacía frío y Lee se quitó la chaqueta para dársela y ella la aceptó. Cuando él marchó a buscar el coche, ella se quedó sola en las escaleras :

-¿Por qué has venido?-dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

-¡Nenji!-dijo girándose- Me has asustado …

-Responde a mi pregunta …

-He venido por que Lee me invitó, y es un buen amigo …

-¿No ha sido por mi?

-¡No! Por dios Nenji … lo nuestro se acabó …

-No parece que lo tengas muy claro …

-El que no lo tiene nada claro eres tú … Que conste que el que cortó con la relación fuiste tú … ¡Por teléfono! ¿Sabes lo humillante que es eso? Joder … Ni siquiera tuviste las narices de venir a devolverme mis cosas … Mandaste a Lee.

-Escucha Tenten …

-¡No! No quiero escuchar nada más … te portaste como un cretino integral …

-Tenten yo …

-¿Va todo bien?

-Sí Lee … -dijo Tenten acercándose a él – Llevame a casa por favor …

-Claro …

Fueron hasta casa de Tenten y Lee la acompañó hasta la puerta :

-Me ha gustado verte Tenten … Lamento lo de Neji …

-No pasa nada Lee …

-Quizás no ha sido buena idea invitarte a la fiesta …

-Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy Lee … gracias por todo … -dijo Tenten dándole un beso en la mejilla y entrando en casa.

Lee subió al coche y se marchó. Tenten subió a su habitación, se quitó los tacones y se metió en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente se lavó la cara, se puso el uniforme y se fue al colegio.

En el colegio Ino caminaba por los pasillos mirando a todo el mundo buscando a alguien. Desde el momento "romántico" del otro día en su casa en el que se había reído de Sai por sonrojarse, parecía que el chico la estuviese evitando.

Cuando lo encontró sacando libros de su taquilla apuró el paso y se acercó a él:

-Hey guapetón … ¿estás bien?

-Ah, hola Ino … -dijo él sin mirarla- Claro, todo bien …

-¿Seguro? Te noto raro …

-No te preocupes … no es nada.

Dicho esto cerró su taquilla y se fue dejando a Ino sola en el pasillo. En clase de dibujo técnico, por primera vez en todo el curso, Sai se sentó al lado de Sasori , con el que se llevaba fatal, en vez de hacerlo al lado de la rubia.

Cuando sonó el timbre, todos salieron de la clase, menos Ino que se quedó a guardar sus láminas. Al salir, alguien la agarró del hombro y la estampó contra la puerta :

-¡Qué daño! ¿Eres gilipollas?

-Te dije que teníamos que hablar rubia …

-¿Shikamaru? ¿Eres tonto del culo o qué?

-Mira Ino …

-Fíjate, si te has aprendido mi nombre y todo …

-No me vengas con tonterías Yamanaka …

-¡Hasta te sabes mi apellido! Tío estás en racha …

-Dímelo …

-¿Me lo?

-No te hagas la tonta rubia … no te pega nada …

-Entonces ¿qué quieres que te diga?

-Ya lo sabes …

-Ya te he dicho que no te lo voy a decir.

-Pues el otro día bien que querías contármelo …

-Y tú no querías oírlo … Ademas eso fue el otro día ... Ya no me apetece …

-Ino necesito saberlo .

-Shikamaru ¿por qué te haces esto?

-¿Qué hago?

-Querer saber algo que no es de tu incumbencia …

-Mira Ino como no me lo digas …

-¿Como no te lo diga ¿qué Shikamaru?-dijo Sai que acababa de llegar.

-Mira Sai tú no te metas ¿vale? Esto no va contigo …

-Sí que va conmigo si estás amenazando directamente a una amiga mía …

-¿Ino es amiga tuya? Seguro que es algo más … si no, no te pondrías así …

Sai soltó los libros y la mochila y se abalanzó sobre Shikamaru cogiéndolo por los hombros de la americana del uniforme lo empotró contra una ventana con fuerza:

-Más te vale que la dejes en paz … ¿me has entendido?

-¿Pero tú de que vas Sai?

-Te he hecho una pregunta …

-Mira tío, un consejo … Ino no merece la pena …

Sai lo volvió a golpear contra la ventana con fuerza mientras lo mirada con rabia, solo que esta vez la cabeza de Shikamaru dio de lleno contra el cristal y la rompió:

-No he pedido tu opinión …

-Tío me has abierto la cabeza …-dijo Shikamaru tocándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza y enseñando la mano algo ensangrentada.

-Te he hecho una pregunta … ¡Responde!

-¡Sai para!- dijo Ino que hasta entonces ni se había movido- Para que viene alguien .

Sai soltó a Shikamaru y se agachó a recoger sus cosas, pero cuando lo hizo, el moreno se tiró sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo, no podía dejar que lo humillasen delante de una chica, y menos delante de Ino Yamanaka.

Ino intentó separarlos pero eran demasiado fuertes por lo que pidió ayuda . Un profesor que pasaba por ahí la escuchó y fue a ver que pasaba, pero cuando llegó Sai no solo se había librado de Shikamaru sino que lo había levantado y lo apoyó en una taquilla poniendo su antebrazo en el cuello del otro y haciendo fuerza contra él :

-¿Vas a responderme ahora?- dijo apretando un poco más-¿O quizás tengo que hacer más fuerza?

-¡Basta ya chicos!-dijo el profesor separándoles- Sai suelta a Shikamaru ahora mismo …

-Sí señor …

-Ahora os voy a llevar a los dos a la enfermería, pero luego iréis directos al despacho del director … ¿A quedado claro?

-Como el agua señor …

-Sí señor …

-Ah, y señorita Yamanaka … recoja las cosas del señor Sai y acompáñenos … usted también va a tener que explicarle al director lo que pasó aquí …

-Sí señor Iruka …

Ino se agachó a por la mochila de Sai y luego siguió al profesor y a sus compañeros a la enfermería. Al llegar, la enfermera los obligó a sentarse a cada uno en una camilla y sacó dos bolsas de hielo para los moratones:

-Ino cielo, sujeta la bolsa sobre la ceja de Sai, que se ha llevado un golpe y si no se le puede inflamar …

-Claro …

-Y tú Shikamaru para quieto que no puedo ver bien la herida para curarla … Es más, no te muevas, voy a por por grapas adhesivas para cerrarte la cabeza …

-Claro guapa aquí estaré …

Ino hizo una mueca de asco ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Shikamaru y haciendo que Sai se pusiese tenso :

-Mira rubia no me mires así que la tenemos …

-Shikamaru creo que deberías callarte … -le avisó Sai

-Tío te repito que ella no merece la pena … no tiene nada de especial … es más, -dijo mirando a Ino de arriba a abajo- se podría decir que es bastante normalucha …

Sai se levantó de la camilla con fuerza y se lanzó sobre el moreno, agarrándole el brazo y retorciéndoselo por detrás de la espalda y ejerciendo fuerza:

-¡Qué has dicho!

-Tío el brazo no gira para ese sitio …

-No te oigo …

-Sai déjalo por favor … -dijo Ino tocándole el hombro – por favor …

-Eso Sai hazle caso a la rubia y todo irá bien …

-Shikamaru cállate …

-¿O qué rubia?

-O te arrepentirás … -dijo Sai retorciendo más el brazo.

Sai se separó de él en el momento oportuno y se volvió a sentar en la camilla para que Ino le pusiese el hielo justo en el momento en el que la enfermera entraba con el paquete de grapas :

-¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

-Me he caído … -dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina a Sai.

-No digas tonterías y sube a la camilla … y vosotros chicos podéis volver a clase que el director está ocupado, ya hablará con vosotros mañana …

-Está bien … Vámonos Sai …

-Muchas gracias por todo …

-No hace falta que las des Sai, es mi trabajo …

Al salir de la enfermería Sai volvió a su actitud indiferente y distante de antes, solo que Ino ya no quería aguantarlo más:

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

-A mí nada, pero tenemos que ir a clase …

-¿Por qué estás así conmigo?

-Así ¿cómo?

-¿Es por lo del otro día?

-Mira Ino …

-Joder Sai … contigo nunca hay nada claro … no te entiendo …

 **Continuará …**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola hola ... ¿que tal todo? Aquí teneis una nuevo capitulazo ...**

 **Lamento no haber actualizado ante :( pero es que estoy hasta arriba de exámenes ...**

 **Pero no importa, os he hecho este capítulo para que disfruteis y me digáis que os parece.**

 **Besitos de tomate y abrazos de canela 3**

 **Kris**

 **Capítulo 18:**

-¿Es por lo del otro día?

-Mira Ino …

-Joder Sai … contigo nunca hay nada claro … no te entiendo …

-¡¿Qué es lo que hay que entender?!

-Sai yo …

-Mira Ino creo que va a ser mejor que dejemos lo de las clases de dibujo hasta que ponga en orden mis ideas …

Y una vez dicho esto, Sai se giró y se fue de camino a su clase dejando a Ino sola y de pie en medio del pasillo .

Cuando Ino entró en clase, todos la miraron y corrió a sentarse en su pupitre al lado del de Tenten :

-Oye Ino … ¿estás bien?

-Sí …

Cuando acabó el día, Hinata y Tenten seguían sin saber que había pasado, lo único que tenían claro era que su amiga lo estaba pasando mal por lo que acordaron ir a su casa a ver películas y comer palomitas y helado . Cuando salían por la puerta se encontraron con un Sasuke que esperaba apoyado en la reja de la entrada con una rosa blanca en la mano :

-Hola preciosa … ¿vienes a comer?

-Yo … iba a ir a casa de Ino a …

-No te preocupes Hinata, ya voy yo a su casa …

-Sí … no hace falta que estropees tus planes por mi culpa …

-¿En serio? Está bien …

-Me parece genial … te tengo una sorpresa …

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para mí? Sasuke no tenías que haberte molestado …

-Quiero presentarte a alguien especial …

-Yo … está bien … chicas hablamos luego …

-¡Claro! Adiós Hinata, adiós Sasuke …

-Adiós Hina …

-Señoritas … -dijo Sasuke abrazando a Hinata.

Se besaron en la boca y caminaron juntos hasta la casa de Tsunade. Al llegar Sasuke abrió la puerta y un torbellino rosa le saltó encima :

-¡Sasuke! ¡Por fin has llegado!-dijo abrazando con entusiasmo al chico.

-Hola Sakura … -dijo intentando sacarse de encima a la joven.

-Oh Sasuke qué alegría volver a verte …

-Hinata quiero presentarte a Sakura … ella es …

-¡Soy la novia de Sasuke!

-¡¿Qué?! -dijeron Sasuke y Hinata a la vez.

-Te he querido en secreto toda mi vida Sasuke … desde que te conocí, pero nunca llegué a imaginarme que tú sentías lo mismo … pero cuando me llamaste por que querías contarme algo importante vine corriendo y cuando entré en tu habitación y encontré la carta …

-¿Qué carta?-preguntó Sasuke asombrado.

-La que estaba sobre tu escritorio … la que ponía mi nombre …

-No se de qué me estás hablando Sakura …

-¡Cómo no vas a saberlo tonto!

-No puedo creerme que esté pasando esto … -dijo Sasuke.

-Yo tampoco … -dijo Hinata con tono enfadado.

-Por cierto … -preguntó Sakura que volvía a estar abrazada a Sasuke-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Yo?-respondió Hinata- Al parecer no soy nadie … -dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de la casa.

-¡Hinata espera!- dijo Sasuke corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡Déjame Sasuke! Ahora mismo no quiero hablar contigo ...- dijo subiendo a un taxi.

-¡Hinata! -dijo Sasuke parándose en la acera, al ver que no volvía subió de nuevo a su casa y se encontró con que Sakura se había soltado el pelo y se había quitado la falda y estaba en bragas y camiseta .

-Hombre Sasuke … pensé que no llegabas …

-Sakura , ¡quieres vestirte por dios!

-Sasuke eres tan tierno …

-Mira Sakura … no se que carta habrás leído pero todo esto es un error … la que se acaba de ir es la chica que me gusta y tú lo has estropeado todo …

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Mira Sakura, dentro de un rato llegará Tsunade con Naruto y los demás … habla con ellos, yo me voy a dar una vuelta …

-¿Me vas a dejar sola?

-Hay comida en la nevera por si tienes hambre y tus cosas están en una caja en el armario de Tsunade …

-Sasuke no te vayas … ¿me has oído? ¿Sasuke? ¡Sasuke!

Agarró su chaqueta, el teléfono de Kiba y salió de casa dando un sonoro portazo. Salió a la calle y no paró de caminar hasta que llegó al puente que le había servido de hogar durante tanto tiempo, dónde conoció a Hinata .

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Hinata pero ella no contestaba. Lo intentó varias veces pero siempre le saltaba el contestador automático por lo que después de dejarle un par de mensajes decidió darse por vencido. Como no le apetecía ver a Sakura ni a nadie decidió dormir ahí y mañana por la mañana ya hablaría con Hinata .

Hinata llegó a casa echa una furia, entró en su cuarto y se tiró en la cama. Pensó en llamar a sus amigas pero luego desechó la idea rápidamente.

Esa noche no logró dormir mucho por lo que al día siguiente tenía una cara horrible; se duchó, se maquilló bien y salió de casa.

Al llegar al colegio se encontró con una Ino deprimida y a Tenten de mal humor por haber dormido poco, después de estar toda la noche escuchando y consolando a la rubia . Pero a sus amigas no parecía importarles sus estados de ánimo tanto como la cita del día anterior de su amiga :

-Hey Hina … ¿qué tal todo?

-Fatal Tenten …

-¿Y eso?

-Verás Ino … resulta que Sasuke tiene novia …

-¡¿Qué?!

-Una chica de pelo rosa, alta, delgada pero no esquelética … ah , y con unos ojazos verdes increíbles …

-¿Tiene novia?

-¿Qué te ha dicho él?

-Nada, no quiero hablar con él …

-¿Tú teléfono?

-En la mochila apagado … ayer me llamó como veinte veces …

-Lo siento Hina …

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Solo estar sola y pensar … hoy Kiba se queda a dormir en casa así que hablaré con él y tal …

-A veces siento que lo prefieres a él …

-No es cierto Ino, pero somos amigos y …

-No tienes que darnos explicaciones tonta …

-Eso tú a Ino ni caso …

-Gracias Tenten yo también te quiero …

-JAJAJAJA

Al terminar las clases salieron y se despidieron mientras Hinata se reunía con Kiba para ir juntos a casa. A pocos metros de la salida del colegio alguien comenzó a llamar a Hinata y aunque ella no se giró ni una sola vez, sabía de sobra quién la llamaba :

-¡Hinata por favor! ¡Escúchame …! Es lo único que te pido …

-¿No vas a hacerle caso?

-No … por mí puede seguirme todo el día Kiba, que yo no le voy a contestar …

-¡Hinata! - dijo Sasuke sujetándola por la muñeca- Quiero hablar contigo …

-Pues yo no quiero escucharte …

-Tengo que decirte algo importante …

-¿Por qué no se lo cuentas a tu novia?

-Mi ¿qué?

-Tú ¿qué?-dijo Kiba sorprendido- Tío no me habías dicho que tenías novia …

-Por que no la tengo … Hinata ha sido un malentendido …

-No te creo …

-Te lo juro … Por favor mírame … -dijo poniéndose delante de ella e impidiendo que caminase.- Mírame por favor …

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?

-Quiero que me escuches … entre Sakura y yo no hay nada … te lo juro …

-¡Mentiroso hipo de pu*a!

-¿Naruto? -dijo Sasuke asombrado-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eres un capullo Sasuke Uchiha … y un cobarde …

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sakura me lo ha contado todo … te confieso que me gusta y vas tú ¿y le escribes una carta de amor? ¿De qué vas? Pensé que eras mi amigo …

-Y lo soy … Naruto todo a sido un malentendido … Sakura creyó …

-¿Estás llamando mentirosa a Sakura?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Osea que es cierto lo que dice …

-¡No! Escucha Naruto …

-Eres un idiota … -dijo el rubio lanzándole un puñetazo a su amigo- Me has robado a la chica …

-Tío escucha …

-Yo mejor me largo de aquí … Vámonos Kiba …

-Claro Hinata …

-¡No! Hinata espera …

-Adiós Sasuke …

-No te vayas … -dijo el moreno yendo detrás de ella.

-No te vas a ir sin discutir esto … -dijo Naruto saltando sobre su amigo.

Hinata y Kiba se alejaron y Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a pelear . Al cabo de unos minutos, Naruto estaba pataleando y gritando en el suelo con Sasuke sentado encima suyo:

-¡Sal de encima! ¡Se valiente y pelea como un hombre!

-Naruto no seas crío …

-¿Aun por encima el crío soy yo?

-¡Pelea conmigo!

-Naruto no voy a pelear contigo … y deja de gritar, nos está mirando todo el mundo …

-¡Pues que nos miren! ¡Así sabrán todos que eres un mal amigo y un roba-novias …

-Naruto yo no te robé la novia … deja que te lo explique …

-¡Nunca! Y pensar que te pedí ayuda para enamorar a Sakura …

-Y te ayudé ¿no?

-Sí … me escribiste esa carta tan bonita … pero luego me la robaste y se la diste a Sakura amis espaldas …

-¡Claro que te ayudé a escribir esa estúpida ..! Espera … Naruto ¿qué hiciste con la carta cuando te la di?

-Se la iba a mandar a Sakura pero luego me enteré de que iba a venir ayer a casa y la dejé encima del escritorio para dársela al volver del colegio …

-¡Que hiciste qué!

-La dejé encima del escritorio ¿por?

-Ahí fue dónde encontró Sakura la carta …

-¿Y?

-No lo pillas, ¿verdad Naruto?

-¡Claro que lo pillo!

-Ah ¿sí?

-Pues sí listo … pero prefiero que lo digas tú por si a caso …

-La carta que cogió Sakura y que pensó que era mía fue la carta que te escribí para ella … tenías que pasarla a limpio y dársela …

-Osea ¿que no me robaste la novia?

-¡No!

-Porque … ¿a ti no te gusta Sakura?

-Exacto …

-¿Estás diciendo que es fea?-dijo Naruto amenazando con el puño.

-No, estoy diciendo que a mí me gusta Hinata …

-Ya decía yo … Sasuke …

-¿Sí Naruto?

-¿Podrías salirte de encima mío? Me cuesta respirar …

-Claro …

Sasuke se levantó y ayudó a Naruto a ponerse en pie:

-Sasuke ¿qué vas a hacer con Hinata?

-Supongo que intentaré hablar con ella hasta que me haga caso …

-¿La vas a acosar?

-¿Pero que dices pedazo burro?

-No sé …

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer con Sakura?

-No lo había pensado …

-¿Quieres un consejo Naruto?

-Sí claro …

-Dile lo que sientes … merece la pena …

-Está bien … al llegar a casa se lo contaré todo …

-Así me gusta Naruto …

-Por cierto Sasuke …

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por todo …

-No es nada … para eso están los amigos …

 **Continuará …**

 **¡Y ya está! ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Y la historia?**

 **Si os ha gustado a lo mejor os gusta mi nueva historia: Amor en el baile de fin de curso ... pasaros a ver que os parece ...**

 **No os olvidéis de dejarme esos comentarios que tanto agradezco ...**

 **Besitos 3**

 **Kris**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19:**

Hinata y Kiba llegaron a casa y dejaron las mochilas en la cocina, cogieron un par de botellas de agua y se sentaron en la isla a merendar mientras sacaban los libros y las libretas:

-Hinata …

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres hablar?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Lo sabes de sobra …

-Mira Kiba, que mis padres no vayan a estar en todo el fin de semana y que por eso vengas a pasar conmigo las tardes no te da derecho a comportarte como si fueses mi padre …

-Sabes que no quiero ser tu padre …

-¿Por que él es un capullo y tú no?

-Sí porque él es un auténtico capullo y yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti …

-Yo … yo solo …

Hinata no pudo terminar la frase por que empezó a sollozar y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas nublándole la vista . Kiba sintió una pena enorme por su amiga y la abrazó dejando que reposase la cabeza en su hombro y llorase libremente mientras él le frotaba la espalda con una mano y le sujetaba la cabeza con la otra . En ese momento su amiga estaba sufriendo y él la consolaba, los deberes podían esperar tranquilamente .

Así estuvieron hasta que Hinata se desahogó y fue capaz de respirar con normalidad sin hiper ventilar ni comenzar a llorar nuevamente.

Cuando se separaron, Kiba le dirigió la mirada más dulce que pudo a Hinata quien tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

Decidieron dejar los ejercicios del colegio para luego y optaron por ver una película de terror con helado de chocolate y palomitas. Eso se había vuelto una especie de tradición entre los dos amigos ; cada vez que uno de ambos estaba triste, llamaba al otro y veían películas de miedo, desde las más terroríficas e inquietantes hasta las más malas que casi daban más risa que espanto . La cuestión no era la película en sí, sino el hecho de pasar tiempo juntos centrándose en otra cosa que no fuera lo que los ponía en ese estado de ánimo.

Esta vez se decantaron por una película en blanco y negro sobre vampiros súper pálidos que atacaban a muchachas jóvenes e indefensas que caminaban solas por los caminos a medianoche bajo la luz de la luna .

Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron a caminar sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra, pero el rubio no podía aguantar el silencio:

-Sasuke, ¿dónde dormiste anoche?

-Donde siempre …

-Ayer no dormiste en casa …

-No, ayer no dormí en casa de Tsunade …

-¿Dormiste en el puente del parque?

-No dormí, me recordaba demasiado a ella …

-Vamos a casa …

Siguieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al edificio de Tsunade, al abrir la puerta una chica de pelo rosa los recibió lanzándoles los zapatos a la altura de la cabeza y ellos tuvieron agacharse para esquivarlos en el último momento :

-¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

-¿De qué vas Sakura?

-¡¿Dónde estabais ?! ¿Por qué no habéis avisado? Casi me matáis de un infarto … Naruto ¿se puede saber dónde te metiste durante toda la mañana? Y tú Sasuke ¿primero me escribes una carta diciendo que me quieres y luego te largas?

-Sakura tenemos que hablar …

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos Sasuke? ¿De qué me has llamado para decirme que te gusto? ¿Que al llegar me quieres presentar a una chica? ¿Que resulta que tienes novia? ¿De que siempre juegas conmigo? ¿De qué quieres hablar Sasuke?

-Hinata no es mi novia … aún no se lo he pedido oficialmente …

-¿Entonces quién es?

-Es la chica que me gusta …

-¿Y entonces por qué me escribes una carta de amor?

-No fue él … -dijo Naruto en voz baja.

-¡Tú no te metas Naruto!

-¡Sí me meto porque fui yo el que te la escribió!

-¿Qué?

-Mira Sakura yo …

-¿Tú qué Naruto?

\- ….

-¿Siempre hablas de más y ahora te quedas callado? ¡Contéstame!

-Díselo Naruto … -dijo Sasuke

-¿Decirme qué? Me estáis estresando …

-Me gustas Sakura … desde el día que llegaste al hogar escondida detrás de Tsunade …

 **Inicio Flashback :**

Aquel día Naruto había decidido hacer reír a su nuevo compañero de cuarto. Llevaba casi una semana ahí y aun no le había dirigido la palabra excepto cuando era estrictamente necesario. Por eso había aprovechado que el moreno se metía en el baño a ducharse y oía caer el agua, para entrar en el baño y cogerle la ropa. El único fallo de su plan fue que Sasuke lo escuchó cerrar la puerta y totalmente mojado con una toalla alrededor de la cintura salió detrás suyo persiguiendo al rubio por todo el apartamento hasta que llegaron al salón:

-¡NARUTO! ¡No seas infantil, pedazo de idiota! ¡Dame la ropa!

-¡Tendrás que pillarme primero! JAJAJAJA

-¡No da gracia!

Estaban corriendo en círculos por el salón cuando la puerta se abrió y Tsunade entró por la ella, ambos se quedaron totalmente quietos esperando la ragañina:

-Sasuke , Naruto … no se que estabais haciendo ni quiero saberlo … Pero quiero presentaros a alguien … -dijo haciéndose a un lado- Ella es Sakura y a partir de hoy vivirá con nosotros durante un tiempo …

De detrás de ella asomó una niña con la cabecita baja de unos 10 años y con el cabello color rosado y unos ojos tristes de color verde. Iba vestida con un vestidito de color de color melocotón y unas sandalias. Llevaba el pelo únicamente recogido por una diadema que permitía que se le viese la cara:

-Hola … -dijo ella.

-Hola … -contestó Naruto avergonzado.

-¡Dame mi ropa! -dijo Sasuke antes de empujar al rubio para quitarle la ropa provocando que este se cayese.- Idiota … -añadió antes de marcharse a su cuarto.

-Jaja … -rió Sakura tímidamente, pero paró al ver que Naruto la miraba- Lo siento … ¿estás bien?

-Sí … pero tengo que irme … -dijo Naruto levantándose y corriendo en dirección a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-¿He dicho algo malo?-preguntó la niña angustiada .

-No cielo … -respondió Tsunade- Naruto es así … es demasiado efusivo …

-¿Y el otro niño?

-¿Sasuke? Es demasiado frío, pero con todo el mundo, ha sufrido mucho …

Esa noche en la cama Naruto volvió a hablar con Sasuke aunque sabía de sobra que el moreno pasaría de él:

-Sasuke, ¿qué te parece Sakura?

-¿La nueva?

-Sí … ¿verdad que es guapa …?

-Hump … es normalucha … a parte es una pesada …

-Como vuelvas a decir eso te pego un puñetazo …

-¿Es una amenaza rubio?

-¿Sí?

-Está bien … toda tuya …

-Gracias Sasuke …

-Duérmete ya … Mañana hay colegio y habrá que llevar a Sakura con nosotros…

-Eso no es ningún problema …

-Para ti no … pero para mi sí …

-No seas borde …

-Haré lo que pueda …

-Se amable …

-Está bien pero duérmete ya …

A partir de entonces Naruto no hacía más que ir detrás de Sakura y ella seguía a Sasuke a todas partes aunque él hiciera todo lo posible por evitarla a ella y al rubio. Llegaron pasar tanto tiempo juntos que Tsunade comenzó a llamarlos el grupo 7, por que tenían mucha suerte …

 **Fin Flashback:**

-¿Aún te acuerdas?-preguntó la chica

-¡Claro! ¿Como iba a olvidarlo?

-Entonces tú …

-Yo mejor me voy y os dejo solos … -dijo Sasuke.

Sasuke se fue a su habitación y al rato tocaron la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar :

-Adelante …

-¿Se puede?- preguntó Sakura asomando la cabeza .

-Como veas …

-Oye Sasuke … quería disculparme por lo de antes … por todo lo de antes …

-No pasa nada … debía habértelo explicado …

-No te dejé … fue culpa mía y lo siento … -dijo ella todavía de pie en la puerta.

-No pasa nada … ven aquí tonta … -dijo él levantándose y dándole un abrazo .

-¿Qué tal va todo chicos?- dijo Naruto entrando, pero al verlos abrazados se tiró al suelo de manera melodramática- Sakura … Por qué me haces esto … te confieso mi amor y así me lo agradeces … y tú Sasuke … pensé que eras mi amigo …

-Naruto no empieces … -dijo Sakura.

-Como empieces de nuevo te pego …

-No hará falta Sasuke … -dijo el rubio levantándose- Ya paro …

-Eso está mejor …

-Yo venía a invitar a Sakura a dar una vuelta … pero si molesto …

-Para nada … -dijo Sasuke.

-Dame un momento para cambiarme y nos vamos …

-Claro Sakura lo que quieras …

-Así yo aprovecho y marcho a hacer unas cosas … -dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta de la calle- Por cierto Sakura … bonitas bragas …

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Sasuke eres un cerdo! - dijo tirándole el cepillo del pelo .

-Jajajaja si aun por encima será culpa mía … -dijo él antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sasuke subió al autobús y se bajó a una parada de la casa de Hinata. Se había bajado antes en dos sitios y llevaba unas cartulinas y un rotulador negro en una bolsa a la espalda .

Esperó a que Kiba saliera de la casa y se alejase para ir a la parte de atrás. Cuando Hinata subió a su habitación y encendió la lámpara de su mesita de noche Sasuke se puso manos a la obra .

Hinata subió a su cuarto después de despedirse de Kiba, al terminar de ver la película cenaron un par de pizzas con refrescos y estuvieron charlando de cosas sin importancia . Cuando a las ocho, la madre de Kiba lo llamó al teléfono para que fuera a casa , él se despidió de ella con la promesa de volver al cabo de dos días ya que al día siguiente tenía campeonato de fútbol.

Al subir se quitó la ropa y se puso un pantalón azul largo con arco iris estampados y una camiseta de tirantes blanca , se sentó en su cama y comenzó a leer .

Al cabo de un rato, comenzó a oír como unas piedras pequeñitas chocaban contra la ventana de su dormitorio. Se asomó y lo que vio la dejó totalmente sin palabras .

Sasuke estaba de pie, debajo de su ventana y en la mano sujetaba un montón de cartulinas blancas, en la primera ponía:

"Hinata se que he sido un idiota

pero todo ha sido un malentendido"

Cuando terminó de leer el cartel en voz baja Sasuke giró la cartulina enseñando un nuevo fragmento del mensaje :

"Sí quería presentarte a Sakura

pero no así ,

ella a sido como de mi familia

es una amiga del hogar de Tsunade"

Y en la última cartulina ponía :

"Me gustaría explicártelo todo

si tú me dejaras …

Para así poder decirte

que no te cambiaría por nadie ni nada"

Hinata estaba emocionada y se llevó una mano a la boca. Sasuke bajó los carteles y la miró para reunir el valor necesario para preguntar:

-Yo aun te quiero … ¿Me quieres tú?

-Más que a nada y a nadie … -dijo ella .

Sasuke soltó las cartulinas y comenzó a escalar por el árbol al igual que el día del incidente con la madre de Hinata .

Al subir Hinata lo recibió con un beso apasionado. Sus labios se unieron en un cálido y tierno beso. Sasuke mordió su boca con ganas de saborear más aquella fruta perdiéndose en la sensación, en el sabor exquisito de ella robando le el aliento en cada movimiento y sentir como ella le corresponde con el mismo sentimiento...

Cuando se quedaron sin aire se despegaron para mirarse y Hinata comenzó a reírse:

-Eres muy cabezota … lo sabes ¿verdad? -dijo él mirándola

-Pero tú eres un cielo …

-Yo también te quiero Hinata …

-¿Sasuke has cenado?

-No ¿por qué?

-¿Quieres algo?

-No tranquila …

-Ven … seguro que hay algo para ti …

Bajaron de la mano hasta la cocina y Sasuke comió unos trozos de pizza y refresco mientras Hinata lo miraba con dulzura :

-¿Qué miras?

-Qué estás súper guapo …

-¿Cuándo como?

-Siempre … -dijo ella inclinándose para besarlo en los labios.

Al terminar de comer fueron al salón a ver la televisión, Sasuke se sentó en un extremo de este y Hinata se acurrucó a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y tapada con una manta .

Hinata no tardó en dormirse y cuando Sasuke comenzó a sentir sueño la medio despertó, apagó la tele y la cargó llevándola en brazos hasta su habitación donde la dejó encima de la cama . Se quitó los zapatos, los pantalones y apagando la luz se acostó al lado de ella.

Al sentirlo cerca, ella se giró y él la abrazó desde atrás entrelazando sus piernas y estando totalmente en contacto se durmieron .

 **Continuará …**

 **Buenaaaas a todos ... nuevo capítulo a la vista ... más largo y con más drama ...**

 **Para vosotros lectores ... mis queridos lectores jajaja**

 **Espero que os guste y no os olvidéis de dejarme comentarios que siempre me motivan a seguir escribiendo...**

 **Besitos**

 **Kris**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20:**

Cuando Kiba llamó a la puerta y vio que Hinata no contestaba se asustó y sacó su propia llave de la casa para entrar. Dejó las bolsas que traía en la cocina y buscó a su amiga por toda la casa hasta que llegó a la puerta de su habitación y al verla cerrada un inmenso terror se apoderó de él. No sabía si debía abrir la puerta o qué se encontraría al otro lado pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que su amiga no le cogía las llamadas y no contestaba y eso no era propio de ella.

Abrió la puerta poco a poco y lo que vio lo sorprendió pero no de la manera que esperaba: el suelo de la habitación estaba lleno de envoltorios de comida basura y latas de refresco , a los pies de la cama la ropa tirada de Hinata y de un chico y en la cama Hinata dormía abrazada a alguien.

-¿Pero qué …? -dijo despertando a Hinata y a su acompañante.

-¡Kiba! -dijo Hinata levantándose y tapándose con la sábana el sujetador.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hoy es domingo ¿recuerdas? Tengo que venir a ver como estás …

-Oh Kiba … lo siento … me había olvidado …

-Se nota …

-Oye Kiba ¿por qué no nos haces un favor y cierras las persianas?

-¿Sasuke? -preguntó Kiba

-Pues sí genio … -dijo este levantándose y dejando ver que solo llevaba calzoncillos.

-Yo … mejor dejo que os vistáis … os espero en la cocina …

-Kiba espera …

-Déjalo Hinata … ¿has visto? Se ha cortado todo jajaja

-Sasuke no seas idiota … vamos vístete que tenemos que bajar ….

-¿Tenemos? Te propongo otra idea … -dijo abrazándola por detrás y besándole el cuello- ¿Por qué no nos quedamos un ratito más en la cama?

-Sasuke para … -dijo ella intentando soltarse- Kiba es mi amigo y nos está esperando …

-Si es tu amigo ¿no debería saber que quieres quedarte aquí?

-Sasuke …

-Está bien … ya me visto …

Hinata se puso una camiseta azul claro y unos pantalones anchos hasta la rodilla blancos, se recogió el pelo y bajó a saludar a su amigo:

-Kiba lo siento …

-¿Por qué? No hacíais nada malo … ¿verdad?

-¡Pues claro que no! Solo dormíamos …

-Pues eso … no tienes que explicarme nada …

-Gracias …

-No es nada … -dijo él abrazándola.

-Ya te estás alejando lentamente de mi chica …

-¿Sasuke?

-¿No pensarías que iba a quedarme solo en la cama todo el día?

-Por supuesto que no … Mira Hina, traje el desayuno …

-¡Genial! Sasuke siéntate al lado de Kiba que yo voy a preparar café … Id cogiendo los pasteles …

Hinata preparó café y lo sirvió en tres tazas que llevó a la mesa donde Sasuke y Kiba estaban sentados mirándose fijamente el uno al otro:

-¿Pasa algo chicos?

-Que va …

-¿Sasuke?

-Por supuesto que no …

-Está bien … ¿de qué hablabais?

-Le preguntaba a Sasuke cuándo había llegado …

-El viernes por la noche …

-¿Después de que me fuera?

-Exactamente …

-Pero ¿no estabais peleados?

-Verás … -empezó Hinata pero Sasuke la cortó.

-Todo fue un error y ya está solucionado … ¿algo más?

-¿Qué hicisteis ayer todo el día?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-¡Sasuke!

-¿Qué?

-Ayer estuvimos en la cama todo el día, hablando y viendo la tele …

-Ah …

-Y tú … ¿qué tal tu partido?

-Ganamos …

-Que bien …

Continuaron desayunando hasta que el teléfono de casa sonó y Hinata se levantó para contestar :

-¿Hola? Sí mamá … ¿Qué? No, no lo oí … sí … está aquí conmigo … no, vino a traer el desayuno … espera un momento mamá … Ahora vuelvo …

-Sí tranquila … -dijo Kiba- Y dale saludos de mi parte …

-Vale … mamá saludos de parte de Kiba …

-¿De qué vas?-preguntó Sasuke cuando Hinata se fue para hablar por teléfono.

-¿Yo? ¿De qué vas tú viniendo a su casa cuando no están sus padres?

-Es mi novia …

-¿Se lo has pedido?

-No oficialmente ….

-Pues deberías … Hinata es muy especial …

-¿Y a ti que más te da?

-Es mi amiga ¿vale? Y como le hagas daño te daré la paliza de tu vida …

-¿Es una amenaza?

-No … simplemente es un aviso …

-Ya está … saludos de parte de mi madre Kiba …

-¿Cuándo vuelven?

-Esta noche … ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?

-¡Claro! Yo te ayudo a hacer la cena si quieres …

-¿Y hacemos juntos los deberes para mañana?

-Obviamente …

-Me gusta la idea … podríamos hacer pasta …

-¿Y si te hago lasaña?

-¡Genial! Me encanta la lasaña y a ti te queda de vicio …

-Pues decidido … hoy cenaremos lasaña …

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa enfadado, Kiba sabía de sobra que Hinata le gustaba, no tenía por qué restregarle que la conocía mejor que él y que sus padres lo adoraban … se estaba pasando d ella raya pero no iba a hacer nada delante de Hinata .

-Yo mejor me marcho …

-No tienes por qué irte Sasuke …

-Lo sé pero así aprovecho para terminar tu sorpresa de mañana.

-¿Mi sorpresa? ¿Qué es?

-Ya te lo he dicho guapa … es una sorpresa …

Sasuke cogió su chaqueta y salió de la casa. Ahora tenía que prepararle una sorpresa a Hinata por hacerse el buen novio cuando no lo era ni lo más mínimo.

Al llegar a su piso buscó entre sus cosas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: un anillo fino de plata con una piedra de color rojo en el centro, era perfecto, lo metió en una cajita de terciopelo y se puso manos a la obra con el plan.

Cuando casi lo tenía todo preparado, entraron Naruto y Sakura en la casa haciendo mucho ruido, se les cayó un jarrón que partió y cuando Sasuke salió al recibidor a ver que pasaba se los encontró en el sofá metiéndose mano y besándose apasionadamente :

-Iros a un motel … -dijo provocando que se separaran rojos como tomates.

-¡Sasuke! -dijo Sakura

-No sabíamos que estabas en casa … -añadió Naruto

-Ya … ¿y Tsunade?

-Llevó a los peques a dar un paseo por el parque …

Al día siguiente Sasuke pasó a buscar a Hinata a la salida del colegio y le dió una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo:

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ábrelo y verás …

Cuando lo hizo descubrió una bandana para el pelo de color roja con adornos en blanco.

-Sasuke es preciosa … ¿Así? -dijo poniéndosela en la cabeza a modo de diadema.

-No … así … -dijo él tapándole los ojos con ella.

-¿Para qué?

-Ya verás …

Se la llevó al parque dónde se conocieron y cuando llegaron a un lugar específico le quitó la venda para que Hinata viese un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos sobre el que había una cesta de mimbre.

-¿Un picnic? -preguntó.

-¿No te gusta?

-Me encanta … -dijo posando sus labios en los de él .

-Me alegro … mira he preparado bocadillos … de atún y de jamón … también traje ensalada de tomate y refrescos …

-¿Lo has hecho todo tú?

-Yo solito …

-Pues habrá que agradecértelo …-dijo ella acostándose encima de él sobre el mantel y besándole con ganas.

-Jajaja quizás luego … primero quiero darte una cosa …

-¿Otra? - dijo sentándose.

-Hinata Hyuga … -dijo él poniéndose de rodillas y sacando la cajita de terciopelo- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Claro que sí Sasuke!

-Me alegro … -dijo poniéndole el anillo en la mano.

-Es precioso … te habrá salido muy caro …

-La verdad es que no …

-Entonces ¿cómo …?

-Era de mi madre … se lo regaló mi padre cuando le pidió que fuera su novia …

-Y ahora tú …

-Te lo doy a ti …

-Sasuke eres perfecto …

-No, tú eres perfecta …

Y una vez dicho eso se entregaron a la pasión y se dieron besos fundiéndose el uno en el otro y sintiéndose libres y queridos hasta que una señora que paseaba con su nieto soltó un: "Vergüenza debería darles …". Fue entonces cuando Hinata se separó totalmente colorada de Sasuke y se levantó alisandose la falda del uniforme y mordiéndose el labio inferior ; Sasuke la miraba sentado con una sonrisa traviesa :

-¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿Nos da vergüenza que nos vean besándonos con un chico?

-Un poco …

-JAJAJAJA eres genial … -dijo levantándose y tomándole la barbilla con una mano- preciosa … -dijo dándole un beso suave y corto- maravillosa …

-Sasuke para …

-Está bien … como desees …

-No es por ti … mi padre debe haber llegado a casa …

-No quiero que te metas en ningún lío por mi culpa … venga, que te llevo a casa.

Sasuke recogió todo y dándole la mano a Hinata salieron del parque en dirección a casa de Hinata …

Al llegar a su casa, ella abrió la puerta y él la seguía agarrando de la mano como si no quisiera soltarla por miedo a perder la :

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres pasar?

-¿Estás segura? Están tus padres en casa …

-Lo se … por eso lo digo …

-Como tú quieras …

-Ven … -dijo ella sonriendo y haciendo que él se olvidase de todo- Quiero presentarte como es debido …

Hinata entró en casa y Sasuke la siguió hasta que llegaron al salón donde su madre tomaba una taza de té en una butaca y su padre leía el periódico y fumaba un puro sentado en la butaca de en frente sin dirigirse ni una palabra:

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? Quiero presentaros a alguien …

-Pues que sea rápido … -dijo su padre- Estoy ocupado …

-Dinos cariño … ¿a quién quieres presentarnos?

-A Sasuke … es mi … novio …

-¿Tu qué?- dijo el padre levantando la mirada del periódico por primera vez desde que Hinata entró- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Qué es mi novio …

-Señor Hyuga, es un honor conocerlo … -dijo Sasuke entrando en el salón y tendiéndole la mano para estrechársela .

…. -dijo el padre sin moverse.

-Encantada Sasuke … -dijo la madre de Hinata- Yo soy Hatomi Hyuga, la madre de Hinata …

-Encantado señora Hyuga …

-¿Cual es tu apellido?

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Eres sordo? - dijo el padre de Hinata mirándolo con desdén- Te he preguntado cual es tu apellido …

-Uchiha … Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha …

-No conozco a ningún Uchiha … será que todos sois unos muertos de hambre …¿Por qué no vuelves a tu ratonera?

-¿Perdone?

-¡Hiashi! No seas maleducado …

-Tú a callar Hitomi, no voy a permitir que mi hija salga con cualquier descerebrado …

-¡No es ningún descerebrado! ¡Es mi novio!

-¡No oses levantarme la voz jovencita!

-Pero padre …

-No hay peros que valgan … He cicho que no y es que no … así que lárgate de mi casa o llamaré a la policía …

-¡Esto es súper injusto! ¡TÚ TIENES AMANTES Y YO NO PUEDO TENER NOVIO!

-¡Se acabó! Hinata a tu habitación …

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído …

-Hinata ve, tranquila …

-¿Tú también Sasuke?

-Nos vemos mañana …

-Ni hablar … Hinata, te prohíbo que veas a este chico …

-Como si puedieraas prohibirme tú algo …

-Sí que puedo, de echo lo estoy haciendo, o dejas de ver a este joven o te envío a un internado en Noruega …

-Te odio … -dijo ella corriendo a su habitación.

-Algún día me lo agradecerás … en cuanto a ti …

-No se preocupe, se cuando no soy bien recibido en un lugar …

-Menos mal … pues lárgate y no vuelvas o te arrepentirás …

-Ven querido, te acompaño a la salida …

-Gracias señora Hyuga …

-Mi marido tiene mal carácter no se lo tengas en cuenta …

-No se preocupe …

-A mi no me pareces mal chaval … lo siento … -dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara .

Sasuke suspiró y salió corriendo de ahí. Al llegar a la calle del piso de tsunade comenzó a darle patadas a todos los cubos de basura y cuando no quedó ni uno en pie comenzó a pegarle puñetazos a la pared de ladrillos hasta que Naruto bajó a buscarlo:

-¡Sasuke! Para ya … mírate las manos, las tienes destrozadas, están sangrando y casi no tienen piel …

-Me da igual … ya todo me da igual …

-¿Hinata ha cortado contigo?

-No … su padre nos ha prohibido vernos … si no obedecemos la enviará a un internado en Noruega …

-No te preocupes …conseguiremos la forma de que os veáis sin que él se entere.

-¿De verdad lo crees Naruto?

-¡Claro que sí! Venga subamos a que Sakura te cuide las heridas …

-Se va a enfadar …

-Sabes que siempre lo hace …

-Y Tsunade también …

-También suele hacerlo …

Al entrar en su habitación Hinata cerró con llave la puerta y se apoyó en ella para luego dejarse caer en el suelo y abrazarse las rodillas y poder llorar. Estuvo llorando como nunca en su vida Sasuke era la primera persona a la que había querido de una manera tan fuerte y su padre lo había estropeado todo, como siempre …

Lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, notando sus ojos secos pero aun así no se movió y continuó sollozando hasta que se quedó dormida …

 **Continuará …**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21:**

Al día siguiente Hinata se despertó acostada en el suelo hecha un ovillo al lado de la puerta, no sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormida pero se despertó y al mirarse en el espejo vio que tenía un aspecto horrible y un montón de cosas se arremolinaron en su cabeza: en menos de dos meses sería el baile de primavera y tenía que prepararlo, no tenía pareja, mejor dicho tenía pareja pero su padre le había prohibido verla y para colmo de males no podía recurrir a sus amigas como otras veces por que cada una tenía sus propios problemas …

Se vistió y se preparó de manera automática y salió de casa. Al llegar al colegio hubo un par de cosas que la sorprendieron como que Tenten se había negado en rotundo a seguir con sus clases de violín y peleó con sus padres porque no querían apuntarla a clases de defensa personal por considerarlo poco femenino o que Ino había vuelto con Shikamaru:

-¡Es un asco! ¡Solo por que sea chica no deberían prohibirme hacer algo!

-Tenten cálmate … ¿qué les dijiste a tus padres?

-Mira Hina, les dije la verdad …

-¿Y la verdad es …?

-Qué me cansé de ser la hija perfecta y que pensaba dejar el violín y apuntarme a algo importante como defensa personal …

-Tenten hija … tampoco puedes decírselo así …

-¿Y como se lo digo?

-Diles que en clases nos dieron una charla sobre la importancia de sentirnos seguras o que viste un documental en la tele que avisaba de las altos porcentajes de chicas atacadas violentamente y acosadas o que sufrían violaciones al año …

-¿Yo viendo un documental? Hina no me hagas reír … Son mis padres, algo me conocen …

-Vale, pues diles que fue idea mía pero me da miedo ir sola … Que si te dejan a cambio seguirás yendo a clases de violín …

-La verdad es que me da algo de vergüenza ir sola … se lo dije a mis padres porque sabía que me iban a decir que no …

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-¿Harías eso por mi? ¡Hinata Hyuga eres la mejor!

-Vale pero baja la voz …

-Por cierto … ¿has visto a Ino?

-No … pensé que estaba enferma …

-¿Oíste lo que dice todo el mundo?

-Imposible no hacerlo …

-¿Crees que hace lo correcto … ?

-¿Saliendo de nuevo con Shikamaru ..?

-Sí …

-No lo sé Tenten … me preocupa … por ella y por Sai …

-¿Y eso?

-Míralo …

La castaña se giró hacia donde su amiga señalaba y vio a Sai caminar con los pasillos mirando al suelo y con un aura de tristeza y enfado que lo rodeaba no muy propio de él . Caminaba recto cuando un chico de primer año que corría escapando de sus compañeros que lo perseguían entre risas chocó con él y salió rebotado al suelo :

-Mira por dónde vas … -dijo Sai en un tono que le puso la piel de gallina al chico- ¿Me escuchaste? - dijo casi sin mirarlo.

-S-sí … -dijo el chico asustado.

-¿Has visto eso?

-Sí Hina … todos lo hemos visto … y es peor … me han dicho los de dibujo que esta mañana le han puesto un cero …

-¡¿Un cero?! ¿A él? Pero si es el mejor en arte de todo el colegio …

-Al parecer les pidieron que pintasen sus emociones y él entregó el lienzo pintado todo de negro y roto …

-No parece propio de él …

-¿Piensas hacer algo?

-Sí, ven tengo una idea …

Hinata cerró su taquilla y agarró a la morena de la muñeca para que la siguiese hasta la clase del joven moreno. Cuando lo vieron sentarse y sacar una libreta en la que empezó a garabatear algo, se acercaron :

-Hola Sai …

… -él levantó la mirada y al ver que eran ellas volvió a concentrarse en sus dibujos.

-¿Qué dibujas?

-A ti que te importa Hyuga …

-¡Eh! Ella no ha sido grosera contigo … solo pretendía ser amable …

-¿A sí? ¿Y solo por eso tengo que serlo yo? Mira Ama, vete por ahí …

-Sai solo queríamos saber como estabas …

-¿Sí? Pues estoy de p*ta madre para tu información … -dijo elevando la voz- A si que ¿por qué no vas a molestar a otro?

-Pero Sai …

-Pero Sai … pero Sai … me tenéis harto … las mujeres sois todas iguales, creéis que vamos a estar siempre ahí aunque os portéis como verdadera escoria … pues ¿sabéis qué? ¡Me cansé! ¡Qué os den a todas, dejadme en paz!

Dicho esto miró a la puerta antes de cerrar su libreta y salir del aula a toda prisa. Hinata y Tenten lo siguieron con la mirada para comprobar que había podido provocar esa reacción por parte del joven que solía mostrarse bastante caballero y hasta tímido si se trataba de una chica, sobre todo si esa chica era cierta rubia que ahora mismo entraba en el instituto (dos horas tarde) y bajo el brazo protector de un orgulloso Shikamaru que paseaba por los pasillos como si fuera el rey del colegio .

Ino llevaba el lazo desecho y la camisa unos o dos botones desabrochados, lo que sorprendió a sus amigas que aun eran incapaces e comprender como esos dos habían vuelto :

-¡Ino Yamanaka!- dijo Tenten corriendo hacia su amiga- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa contigo? Te he estado llamando desde las ocho y son las diez … llegas tarde … ¿Dónde está tu mochila?

-En el coche de Shikamaru … Lo siento mamá pero se nos hizo un poco tarde…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mira Tenten no quiero ser grosera pero … no eres mi madre para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer … sobre todo cuando ni tú misma eres capaz de conseguir que un chico regrese contigo o ir a esas estúpidas clases de marimacho …

A Tente eso le sentó como una bofetada sobre todo el echo de que lo hiciese en público. No fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que Hinata le tocó el hombro, una vez que Ino y su novio ya se habían ido.

Al entrar en el salón Tenten se sentó al lado de Hinata, Ino atrás con Shikamaru y Sai solo .

Al día siguiente, al salir de clases Tenten y Hinata se decidieron a ir a ver que tal eran las clases de defensa personal, solo por probar, ya que al decir que había sido idea de Hinata para los padres de la castaña se había vuelto de pronto una idea maravillosa .

Fueron a comprar ropa de gimnasia y al llegar al centro deportivo se enteraron de que eran clases mixtas por lo que estaban subidas a un tatami con otros ocho desconocidos de los cuales ellas eran las únicas señoritas:

-Tenten … ¿estás segura de era defensa personal?

-Sí … en el panfleto lo ponía claro …

-Somos las únicas chicas …

-Me he dado cuenta …

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Nada esperar a que venga el profesor y ver qué tal son las clases … ¿para eso hemos venido no? Tampoco puede ser tan malo … ¡Oh no! Por qué a mi …

-Tenten ¿qué haces? Levántate, no te cubras la cara con las manos … ¡no! Para quieta no te escondas detrás mío … esto fue idea tuya …

-¡Para! ¿No ves que no quiero que me vea?

-¿Quién?

-Neji …

-¿Está en la clase? -preguntó Hinata volviendo a mirar a sus nuevos "compañeros" en busca del moreno.

-Peor … es el profesor …

-¡Buenos días clase! Yo soy Neji Hyuga y a partir de ahora seré vuestro nuevo entrenador y profesor … saldréis de aquí sabiendo defenderos, pero a cambio exijo constancia, esfuerzo y dedicación … ¿Entendido?

-¡Entendido! - respondió toda la clase a la vez.

-Vale, para la primera técnica necesito un voluntario …

-¡Yo! -dijo Tenten empujando a Hinata hacia delante .

-Muy bien … ¿como te llamas?

-Y-yo … Hinata Hyuga …

-Muy bien Hinata … no voy a hacerte daño … ven necesito que te pongas a cuatro patas por favor …

-¿Cómo quiere que me ponga? -preguntó la pobre Hinata totalmente roja.

-A cuatro patas … con las dos manos y las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo por favor …

-¿Delante de toda la clase?

-Claro …

-E-está bien …

Hinata obedeció y Neji se arrodilló a su lado:

-Muy bien clase … el primer ejercicio consiste en derribar a vuestro compañero que se encontrará en esta posición … es muy sencillo pero hay que hacerlo con cuidado … solamente hay que ejercer fuerza aquí y … -dijo apoyándose en el costado de Hinata y provocando que ella cayera estrepitosamente.- ¿Veis? Así de fácil … Ahora vosotros … poneros por parejas …

Hinata se levantó y fue corriendo a dónde estaba la morena mientras se masajeaba el trasero por fuera del pantalón :

-Esta me la pagas Ama …

-Pero Hina … has estado estupenda …

-Me ha tirado al suelo un tío mayor que yo … y que era tu novio …

-Creo que es más correcto llamarlo tatami …

-Muy graciosa … venga vamos a hacer el ejercicio …

Al cabo de media hora, Tenten había derribado a su amiga todos las veces y a la primera mientras que Hinata parecía incapaz de conseguirlo ni tan siquiera una sola vez. Neji que paseaba viendo el avance de sus alumnos vio a la pobre chica intentando derribar a su compañera, otra joven de cabello castaño. Se acercó a ellas y le dijo a la chica de pelo azul:

-Déjame probar a mi …

-No-no es necesario … en serio …

-Insisto … así verás como se hace … -dijo él apartándola mientras Tenten le dirigía una mirada de terror a su amiga- ¿Pasa algo? No te preocupes no tocaré demasiado a tu amiga, solo lo necesario …

-D-de acuerdo …

Neji puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la castaña y ejerciendo algo de presión la giró a la vez que la tumbaba quedando encima de ella y mirandose a los ojos mutuamente. De pronto un silencio de lo más incómodo se hizo ya que ninguno de los tres sabía que decir :

-Tenten … -dijo él.

-Hola Neji …

-¿Desde cuando vienes a clases de defensa personal ?

-¿Desde cuando das tú clases de defensa personal?

-Desde hace seis meses … ¿y tú?

-Desde hoy …

-Pues bienvenida a las clases …

Neji se levantó y le tendió la mano para que ella se levantase también. Ella la aceptó y le dirigió una sonrisa que él correspondió. Cuando la hora acabó Hinata y Tenten salían de la puerta agotadas:

-¿Qué te ha parecido Hina?

-¿Sinceramente? … Horroroso … aun me duele el trasero de tantas caídas …

-JAJAJA eres demasiado blanda Hina …

-Puede ser … ¿y a ti que te pareció?

-Estuvo bastante bien …

-¿Solo bastante?

-Vaaale … estuvo requetegenial ….

-Y ahora me dirás que el profesor no influyó en nada ¿no?

-Hummm … -dijo ella llevándose una mano a la barbilla como si de verdad pensase la respuesta- Pues no lo se …

-¡Tenten espera!

-¿Neji? -preguntó ella- ¿Qué quieres?

-T-te dejaste esto en el vestuario … menos mal que te alcancé … se que no te gusta perder tus cosas …

-¿Mi cepillo del pelo? Oh, gracias Neji …

-No hay de qué … ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Aquí nos vemos …

-Pues hasta mañana entonces … adiós Hinata …

-Hasta luego Neji …

Cuando el chico se alejó las amigas subieron al coche y se fueron a casa.

-Oye Tenten ¿qué mosca le ha picado a Neji antes?

-No tengo ni idea … pero si te soy sincera … me encanta cuando se pone nervioso …

-Eres incorregible Tenten …

Los días pasaban y las cosas no cambiaban : Hinata se ocupaba de sus deberes, de mantener sus notas y de organizar el baile para el cual cada vez quedaba menos tiempo, Ino y Shikamaru cada vez faltaban a más clases y se metían en pequeños líos, Sai estaba irreconocible, Tenten seguía yendo a las clases de defensa personal aunque Hinata lo dejase, incluso Neji le había ofrecido darle clases extra y ahora volvían a llevarse bien pero lo que más le preocupaba a Hinata era que durante todo ese tiempo no hubo ni rastro de Sasuke … Todas las mañanas miraba el anillo que llevaba en el dedo y por las noches le daba vueltas mientras pensaba en él hasta quedarse dormida …

Pero todo iba a cambiar … ya que si pides un deseo a una estrella fugaz puede que se cumpla … y esa noche hubo muchas estrellas a las que este grupo de jóvenes les abrieron sus corazones suplicando que su deseo se cumpliera …

 **Continuará …**

 **Hola guapísimos ... como esta semana no he tenido muchos exámenes he tenido tiempo de escribir este capítulo para vosotros lectores ...Espero que os guste ^.^**

 **Suerte a todos los que estéis en época de exámenes o así y besitos para los demás ...**

 **¿Qué habrá pedido cada uno? ¿Se cumplirán sus deseos? Os prometo que lo sabréis ... pero en el próximo capítulo ...**

 **Recordar que cuantos más comentarios obtenga, antes actualizo jajaja**

 **Besitos**

 **Cerebro**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22:**

Faltaba solo una semana para el baile y Hinata seguía sin saber nada de Sasuke por lo que al salir de clases fue a casa de Tsunade a buscarlo.

Al abrir la puerta, la recibió la muchacha de cabello rosado que conoció el otro día y eso no le sentó nada bien:

-Hola, tú eras Hinata ¿no?

-Sí … y tú Sakura si no me equivoco …

-No, no te equivocas … ¿quieres pasar?

-Yo venía a hablar con Sasuke.

-No está. Pero debe estar a punto de llegar del trabajo, si quieres esperarlo …

-¿Del trabajo?

-Sí, por si fuera poco consiguió dos … uno de mañana y otro de tarde-noche por eso no ha podido estar contigo como a él le gustaría …

-Ya …

-Oye Hinata … ¿podemos hablar de chica a chica?

-Claro …

-Lamento mucho el incidente del otro día … De veras que no sabía que la carta no era de Sasuke y mucho menos que tenía novia … osea que tiene …

-No pasa nada …

-Sí que pasa … Sasuke es como un hermano para mi y creía que estaba enamorada de él …

-¿Pero?

-Pero resulta que él ya escogió a otra persona a la que querer … y yo … bueno Naruto es genial … nunca pensé verlo como algo más que un amigo … pero aquí estamos …

-¿Estás saliendo con Naruto? -preguntó Hinata asombrada.

-Claro, por eso sigo aquí …

-M-me alegro muchísimo por vosotros … se nota que le gustas …

-¿Sí? ¿Tú crees?

-¡Claro!

-Pues muchas gracias ojalá a Sasuke y a ti os vaya estupendamente …

-Gracias …

-¡Hey! ¿Y esa cara triste? ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Bueno verás …

Pero tuvo que quedarse callada por que la puerta de la calle volvió a abrirse dando paso a dos jóvenes vestidos con un mono azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca totalmente manchados de grasa y de aceite de motor :

-¡Sakura! Amor mío ya estoy en casa …

-Mira que eres exagerado Naruto … Sakura ¿estás la comida lista? -preguntó pero al ver a Hinata la cara le cambió totalmente- Hinata … ¿qué haces aquí?

-Hola Sasuke … pues verás yo …

-Ella va a comer con nosotros … -respondió rápidamente Sakura- Pero antes, vosotros dos os vais al baño a daros una ducha … Hinata y yo acabaremos la comida …

-A la orden … -dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla y yendo al baño.

-¿Y Tsunade y los demás?

-Los niños comen en el colegio y Tsunade en el comedor social … Venga Sasuke a la ducha …

-Hump …

-A veces son como críos …

-Gracias por ayudarme …

-No hay de qué … anda, ven a ayudarme con la comida …

Cuando los chicos salieron del baño, la comida ya estaba lista para comer. Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa y almorzaron como viejos amigos. Charlaron del tiempo, del trabajo de ellos y de otras cosas sin importancia. Al llegar al postre Sakura preguntó:

-Hinata ¿es cierto que estudias en el colegio Sant Paul?

-Sí, es cierto … ¿por?

-He oído que celebran unos bailes de primavera preciosos …

-Sí bueno … son muy bonitos … de hecho este año lo organizo yo …

-¿En serio? Debe ser mágico …

-Jajaja visto así … ¿por qué no venís Naruto y tú al baile de este año?

-¿Qué? No podemos, solo es para alumnos …

-La verdad es que podemos invitar a algunas personas … así que si te apetece...

-Naruto … ¿podemos ir?

-¿Te hace ilusión?

-Muchísima …

-Pues entonces … -dijo el rubio poniéndose de rodillas y tomándole la mano- Sakura Haruno … ¿Me harías el enorme honor de acompañarme al baile?

-¡Claro que sí! -dijo besándole los labios .

-Son como críos … -dijo Sasuke totalmente serio.

-Y tú Sasuke … ¿vienes al baile conmigo?

-Mira Hinata … sabes que te quiero mucho ….

-Pero …

-Pero los bailes de primavera me parecen una tontería de niñas mimadas y egocéntricas que sirve como excusa para que los adolescentes salidos se metan mano en sus coches caros y las chicas se exhiban como trofeos embutidas en sus ostentosos vestidos de marca … Lo siento pero no . No iré al baile contigo.

-Está bien … Tengo que irme … Sakura, ya te enviaré las invitaciones con la fecha y la hora … Hasta luego …

-Hinata … -dijo la peli rosa levantándose de la mesa - ¿Estarás contento?- dijo cuando ella cerró la puerta- A veces no te entiendo Sasuke …

-¿Qué he hecho ahora?

-Tío si tienen que explicártelo malo …

-¡Tú a callar Naruto!

Tenten llegó al gimnasio quince minutos antes de que empezaran las clases como hacía todos los días. Se cambió y empezó a calentar un poco para estar lista cuando la clase comenzara . Era una chica y no había tanta fuerza física como sus compañeros ni había entrenado tanto tiempo como ellos, pero se esforzaba el doble y eso se notaba, o al menos era lo que Neji le decía siempre.

Estaba estirando en el suelo cuando un par de manos le taparon los ojos:

-¿Quién soy?

-Hola Neji … -dijo ella girándose y besándole- ¿Qué quieres?

-Tengo entendido que en una semana es el baile de tu colegio …

-Pues así es …

-Y como nosotros nos volvemos a llevar bien, había pensado …

-Habías pensado … -dijo ella dándole otro beso en los labios.

-Que a lo mejor …

-Que a lo mejor … -repitió ella.

-Tú y yo …

-Tú y yo …

-Tenten Ama … ¿vendrías al baile conmigo?

-Ay Neji … no se que decir …

-Pues entonces di que sí …

-¡Sí! -dijo ella saltando sobre él.

-Te paso buscando a las ocho …

-A las ocho me parece estupendo …

Ino salió de casa y se subió al coche que la esperaba en la calle. Al entrar le dio un beso al copiloto y se abrochó el cinturón:

-Estás muy guapa … -dijo él pasándole la mano por la pierna- Muy, muy guapa …

-Gracias … Oye Shikamaru … ¿a dónde vamos?

-Ya verás …

Después de media hora habían llegado a un descampado dónde más coches llenos de jóvenes estaban aparcados. Cuando Shikamaru aparcó, se giró para ver a Ino y se inclinó para besarla :

-Oye Shikamaru … -dijo ella parándolo.- Para …

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿No vas a pedirme nada?

-¿Qué pares de hablar y me beses?

-¿Nada más?

-No se qué más quieres que te diga …

-En una semana es el baile …

-Ya … ¿y ?

-¿No vas a pedirme que vaya contigo?

-¿Acaso debería?

-¡Pues sí!

-Mira Ino ¿por qué no nos besamos y ya luego hablamos de ello?

-¡No! -dijo ella parándolo de nuevo- ¡Quiero hablarlo ahora!

-¡Pero qué problemática eres!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿Quieres que nos besemos o no?

-Pues ahora mismo no …

-Entonces sal de mi coche.

-¿Qué?

-Que te bajes de mi coche …

-¿No irás a dejarme aquí tirada? ¿Cómo vuelvo yo a mi casa?

-No es problema mío … -dijo él inclinándose y abriéndole la puerta.- Ahora fuera …

-Pero …

-Fuera …

-Está bien … -dijo bajándose- Pero que sepas que eres un auténtico …

Pero no pudo terminar la frase por que él cerró la puerta y arrancó el coche dejándola sola en medio de la colina.

Tendría que ir caminando a casa por lo que empezó a caminar. No llevaba ni cinco minutos cuando el tacón izquierdo se le rompió y comenzó a llover :

-Lo que me faltaba … -cogió el móvil del bolso y marcó el primer número de la lista, esperó a que descolgaran y habló- Hola … yo … necesito tu ayuda … ¿podrías venir a buscame? Estoy en el camino que lleva a la colina de los enamorados … Gracias …

A los diez minutos un coche de color negro se paró justo en frente a ella y la puerta del copiloto se abrió invitándola a entrar. Subió al coche y cuando arrancó de nuevo fue que dijo :

-Gracias por venir Sai …

\- …

-Siento haberte llamado … debí llamar a Hina o a Tenten …

-¿Y Shikamaru?

-Se fue … m-me dejó tirada cuando le dije que quería que parase …

-¡¿Qué te dejó tirada?!

-Sí …

-Es un imbécil … no se que le ves …

-Yo tampoco …

-Entonces ¿por qué sales con él?

-Por que … por que … -dijo comenzando a llorar- Por que tú me odias … cuando corté con él dejaste de hablarme … por eso … por eso yo … pe-pensé que si salía con él volverías a hablarme como antes …

-¿Estás mal de la cabeza?

-Puede ser … -dijo tapándose la cara con las manos- ¡No lo se!

-Ino … -dijo parando el coche- Deja de llorar anda …

\- ….

-Ino … yo no te odio …

-Entonces ¿por qué dejaste de hablarme?

-Por que soy un idiota … -dijo acariciándole la mejilla- No debí hacerlo …

-Sai …

-Hemos llegado a tu casa Ino … deberías entrar a ponerte algo de ropa seca …

-Gracias por todo Sai …

-Para eso están los amigos …

-Te quiero … -dijo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del coche- Nos vemos en clase …

-H-hasta mañana … -dijo él totalmente rojo.

 **Continuará …**

 **Hola guapísimos ... como esta semana he tenido un par de días libres aproveché para escribir este capítulo para vosotros lectores … Espero que os guste ^.^**

 **Suerte a todos los que estéis en época de exámenes o así y besitos para los demás ..**

 **Recordar que cuantos más comentarios obtenga, antes actualizo jajaja**

 **Besitos**

 **Cerebro**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guapímos ...**

 **Ya está listo el nuevo capítulo, disfrutarlo que ya queda poco de la historia y pronto se acabará ...**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Cerebro**

 **Capítulo 23:**

Al día siguiente Hinata y Tenten llegaron al colegio juntas y se sentaros en sus respectivos pupitres sin esperar por la rubia. Cuando Ino llegó, se acercó a la mesa de sus amigas y les dijo :

-Hola …

-¿Es a nosotras? -preguntó Tenten sarcástica- Pensé que no nos hablabas …

\- … -Ino se mordió el labio inferior mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Tenten, sabes de sobra que es con nosotras … -dijo Hinata- Dinos Ino …

-Quería disculparme por haberme portado como una bruja con vosotras y por decir cosas que no pensaba y por pasar de vosotras y por …

-¡Para el carro rubia! -dijo Tenten levantando las manos- No tan rápido …

-Lo siento mucho … he sido una idiota … -dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Tranquila … -dijo Hinata abrazándola. -Te perdonamos ….

-¿Tenten? - dijo la rubia.

-Está bien … -dijo uniéndose al abrazo.- Siempre serás nuestra rubia …

-Gracias …

-¿Qué cuentas? -dijo Tenten

-El otro día Sai vino a casa a ayudarme con los deberes como antes …

-¿Qué piensa Shikamaru sobre esto?

-Ni lo se ni me importa … -dijo la rubia secamente.

-¿Y eso?

-Hemos cortado …

Las amigas salieron al recreo como todos sus compañeros. En medio del patio estaba Sai . Se acercó a las rubia y le dijo:

-Ino, ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro, ¿sobre qué?

-Yo … lo del otro día …

-Mi madre te da las gracias por ayudarme con los deberes … -dijo sonriendo- Quiere invitarte a cenar esta noche …

-No era de ese día del que quería hablar … -dijo Sai llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza.- Sino del otro día … cuando te llevé a casa desde … tú ya sabes...

-Oh, sobre ese día …

-¿Qué día? -preguntó Hinata.

-Nos vemos … -dijo Ino tomando la mano de Sai y corriendo totalmente roja.

-¿Has visto eso?

-Todos lo hemos visto Tenten …

-¿Que se traerán entre manos esos dos …?

-A saber …

Cuando Ino sintió que ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de sus amigas paró a retomar el aire:

-¿He hecho algo mal?

-¿Qué?

-¿Te avergüenza que tus amigas nos vean juntos?

-No es eso …

-¿Entonces?

-Es que ese día yo dije cosas … y, pues aun no se lo he dicho a ellas … y tú viniste a hablar de aquel día …

-No te entiendo …

-El otro día cuando viniste a buscarme … yo te dije …

-Me dijiste que me querías .

-Eso … -dijo ella mordiéndose el labio y jugando con las manos.

-¿Era mentira?

-¿Qué?

-Que si era mentira … ¿me mentiste ese día?

-Sai yo …

-Por que yo también quería responderte a la pregunta que me hiciste ese día … No dejé de hablarte por que cortaras con Shikamaru … deje de hablarte porque me gustas … porque era incapaz de verte todos los días y saber que te gustaba otro … y cuando volviste con él … simplemente no puede más y dejé de hablarte … me arrepentí casi al momento, pero ya estaba hecho. Por eso ni siquiera me sentaba a tu lado en clase, pensaba que cuanto menos contacto tuviera contigo menos dolería el no tenerte a mi lado … pero me equivoqué … por eso el otro día cuando me llamaste para que fuera a buscarte se me aceleró el corazón … y ya cuando me dijiste que me querías … Pero necesito saberlo … ¿Me mentiste?

-¿La verdad?

-La verdad Ino …

-No …

-No ¿qué?

-No te mentí Sai … te quiero … -dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos – Desde que me defendiste con Shikamaru la primera vez y luego lo de casa , empecé a verte de otra manera … pero tenía miedo …

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

-Del rechazo … de no gustarte … de que te rieras de mi …

-¿Como iba yo a rechazarte?

-No lo sé … mírame soy un desastre …

-Pero eres mi desastre … -dijo el dándole un beso en la frente- Y me gustas tal y como eres …

-Gracias Sai …

-Por cierto …

-¿Sí?

-Ino, ¿tienes pareja para el baile de primavera?

-No ¿por qué?

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

-¿Como amigos? -dijo bajando la mirada.

-Como pareja … -dijo Sai provocando que ella levantara la mirada.

-¿En serio?

-Jamás bromearía al respecto …

-Entonces sí … Me encantaría ir al baile contigo …

-¿Eso significa ….?

-Sí Sai … ahora somos novios …

-Pues me encanta … -dijo él besándola.

Cuando la campana que anunciaba el final del recreo sonó, Ino y Sai se acercaron agarrados de la mano a Hinata y Tenten:

-Hola chicas … -saludó Ino.

-Señoritas …

-Ino, Sai … -dijo Tenten.

-Tenten y yo nos preguntábamos de qué estabais hablando …

-Pues verás Hinata … -dijo Sai – Le pedía a Ino que fuera mi novia y ella aceptó …

-¡¿QUÉ?! -exclamaron Hinata y Tenten a la vez.

-De hecho vamos a ir al baile juntos … -dijo Ino - ¿A que es genial?

-Me alegro por vosotros … -dijo Hinata – Hacéis muy buena pareja …

-Oh dios mío …

-¿Qué pasa Tenten ?

-Si tú vas al baile con Sai, yo voy con Neji y Hinata con Sasuke ….

-Bueno, sobre Sasuke y yo … -intentó explicar Hinata.

-¿Vas a ir con Neji? ¿Cuándo habéis vuelto?

-Si no te hubieras portado como una idiota lo sabrías … En fin, a lo que iba … ¡Tenemos que ir de compras a por los vestidos!

-¿Hoy por la tarde? -preguntó Ino.

-Por mi genial … ¿Hinata?

-Sí claro …

-Pues decidido entonces …

-Chicas ¿puede venir Sakura? Va a venir al baile pero creo que no tiene un vestido para ponerse …

-¡Claro! Dile que esté lista … a la salida vamos a buscarla y que se venga …

-Gracias … id yendo a clase, voy a llamarla …

-Pero no tardes …

Hinata corrió al baño y sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta y marcó el número de su nueva amiga :

-¿Hola?

-Hola Sakura …

-¡Hinata!

-Sí bueno … mis amigas y yo vamos a ir a ver vestidos para el baile esta tarde llamaba para invitarte … por si querías venir …

-¡Claro! Después de lo del otro día pensé que te habías olvidado o que ya no querrías que fuera …

-Que va … por supuesto que quiero que vengas …

-Gracias Hinata …

-¿A las cuatro?

-Me parece estupendo … Nos vemos Hinata …

-Adiós Sakura …

A la hora de la salida, Sai esperó a que las chicas recogieran sus cosas apoyado en el marco de la puerta del salón. Cuando la rubia terminó, se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Esta tarde voy con las chicas a ver vestidos para el baile … pero aun podemos quedar para cenar si quieres …

-Claro, dile a tu madre que ahí estaré … de hecho podemos aprovechar para contarles lo nuestro …

-Creo que a mi madre le gustará la idea de que estés más tiempo conmigo y a mi padre … bueno, se conformará con que no seas Shikamaru …

-¿Eso es bueno?

-Mucho … -dijo besándolo en los labios.

-Iros a un motel parejita ….

-Perdón … -dijo Sai separándose apenado.

-A Tenten tú ni caso …-dijo Ino rodeando el cuello de Sai con sus brazos- ¿De a a cuerdo?

-C-claro … -dijo Sai totalmente rojo.

-Tenten, Ino dejad tranquilo al pobre Sai que aun tenemos que ir a por Sakura.

Cuando llegaron al piso de Tsunade, Sakura las estaba esperando abajo tranquila, vestida con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta verde :

-Hola Hinata …

-Hola Sakura … te presento a mis mejores amigas : Ino Yamanaka y Tenten Ama …

-Encantada … -dijo Sakura tímidamente.

-Igualmente … -respondió Tenten.

-Chicas no es por ser maleducada … pero los mejores vestidos nos esperan en sus perchas dentro de las tiendas …

-Está bien Ino … ya vamos …

-¡Sí! -exclamó la rubia – Me pido de copiloto …

-Son como niñas … -dijo Hinata.

-Gracias por invitarme Hinata … ¿voy bien vestida?

-¡Claro! Tú no te preocupes Sakura, todo va a ir bien …

Al llegar al centro comercial Sakura estaba impresionada por la cantidad de tiendas lujosas y de marca que había. Cuando Ino y Tenten caminaron con paso decidido hacia una de ellas, entrando y cogiendo vestidos sin ton ni son se puso algo nerviosa:

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?

-Claro Hinata, no te preocupes …

-¿Quieres que te ayude a escoger un vestido?

-Por qué no …

-Vale … Primero, lo quieres ¿largo o corto?

-No se … ¿qué debería llevar?

-Vestido largo … -dijo Ino desde un probador- Es lo único malo de los bailes del colegio … que no puedo usar ninguno de mis vestidos …

-Es que son muy cortos Ino …

-Pero son bonitos … De hecho a ti no pareció importarte demasiado el largo cuando usaste mi vestido morado para la fiesta de Lee ¿verdad Tenten?

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! -se excusó la morena.

-Pues entonces uno largo …

-Vale … ¿Color? ¿Tela? ¿Estilo? ¿Corte?

-No se demasiado de moda , pero me gustaría probarme uno con tul …

-¿Confías en nosotras? -preguntó Ino.

-Supongo …

-Vale pues ven con nosotras …

-Está bien … -dijo Sakura viendo como sus tres "amigas" buscaban entre los vestidos de la tienda desechando rápidamente algunos de ellos.

-Vale, como no eres ni muy pálida ni muy morena puedes usar colores suaves y fuertes … -dijo Ino rebuscando entre los percheros.

-Pero con tu color de pelo no puedes usar colores rosas ni naranjas o rojos … solo colores fríos como el negro, el blanco, azules y verdes … -comentó Tenten.

-Pero no vas a ir de blanco ni de negro que no es ni tu boda ni un funeral … -añadió Hinata.

-Valee …

-Para resaltar tus ojos … un color azul aguamarina tirando a verde … ¡Como este tono!

-Es muy bonito …

-Pero el corte es horrible … -dijo Ino devolviéndolo al perchero.

-No tienes mucho pecho, no te ofendas por lo que puedes usar palabra de honor o vestidos sin mangas … -dijo Tenten.

-Pero no vas a ir muy simple … podemos buscar unos con algunos volantes en la falda …

De pronto las tres amigas vieron un vestido color aguamarina palabra de honor con una falda larga y un par de capas de tul semitransparente con una línea negra bordada en ellos y en la parte superior del escote. Era sencillo, pero no simple y parecía de su talla :

-¡Hinata ve con Sakura al probador!

-¡Sí! Ino y yo hablaremos con Lui para que nos de el vestido …

-Voy … ven Sakura …

-¿Quién es Lui?

-Es el vendedor … ya nos conoce y nos deja hacer un poco lo que nos da la gana …

-¿A sí?

-Claro … compramos mucho en esta tienda …

-Ya veo … Hinata, ¿cuánto suelen costar estos vestidos?

-¿Por?

-¡Traemos el vestido! -dijeron Ino y Tenten desde fuera.

-Pasádmelo, que yo la ayudo a ponérselo …

Hinata ayudó a Sakura a ponerse el vestido y cuando salió las demás le aplaudieron :

-Sakura te queda de muerte …

-G-gracias Ino …

-Tienes que llevártelo , parece hecho para ti …

-¿Cuánto cuesta?

-A ver … es poco …

-¿Cuanto?

-Solo dos millones de yenes … -dijo Tenten – Es una ganga …

-Yo … yo no tengo tanto dinero … no puedo permitírmelo …

-Entonces te lo pago yo … -dijo Hinata.

-Yo te ayudo a pagarlo … -dijo Tenten- Vamos a medias …

-Y yo te compro los tacones a juego … -añadió la rubia- Y te dejaré alguna de mis joyas …

-Gracias pero no puedo aceptarlo …

-Sakura , ¿tú quieres ir al baile con Naruto?

-Sabes que sí Hinata …

-Pues entonces acéptalo …

-El Naruto ese se quedará sin palabras al verte …

-D-de acuerdo … Muchas gracias …

-Ahora nos toca buscar un vestido al resto … -dijo Tenten .

-La última en encontrarlo invita a un batido … -dijo Ino.

-Entonces a buscar jajajaja -dijo Hinata- ¿Me ayudas Sakura?

-¡Voy!

La rubia y la morena empezaron a coger vestidos de todos los tamaños, estilos y modelos provocando que la montaña de vestidos colgados en las puertas de sus probadores creciera rápidamente. Hinata en cambio escogió dos y entró en el cambiador para decidirse. Se probó el primero, un vestido de corte sirena color crema con escote corazón :

-¿Qué tal este?

-Ummm … No se … -dijo Tenten.

-Hinata , ¿puedes dejarte el escote quieto? Soy incapaz de opinar si no puedo verlo entero …

-Lo siento Ino, pero es que siento que se me cae …

-Entonces no es el adecuado … -añadió Tenten- Lo siento …

-No pasa nada … voy a probarme el otro …

Volvió al probador y se puso su segunda elección: este en cambio constaba de un top de brillantes y escote barco. La falda estaba formada por capas finas de tul llenas de pedrería brillante. La tela era de color violeta medio, que resaltaba el tono de piel de Hinata :

-¿Qué tal estoy?

-¡Hinata estás preciosa!

-¿Tú crees Tenten?

-Por supuesto …

-Yo creo que te ves muy guapa …

-Gracias Sakura …

-¿Estás cómoda con él?

-La verdad es que sí Ino …

-Pues entonces llévate lo …

-De acuerdo … me lo llevo …

-¿Has oído Tenten? Solo quedamos tú y yo y las dos sabemos que quien va a perder eres tú …

-Tú sueñas rubia …

-Ya veremos …

Durante la siguiente hora ambas amigas se recorrieron la tienda varias veces cogiendo más y más vestidos y entrando y saliendo de sus respectivos cambiadores. Hinata y Sakura esperaban pacientes sentadas en los sofás de delante de los probadores bebiendo unos refrescos que Lui le había comprado para que bebieran mientras esperaban .

Tenten salió del probador con un vestido sin mangas con cuello de estilo oriental largo en color rojo con los bordes y los botones del cuello en negro. Al final de la falda una banda negra le daba un toque elegante al vestido :

-¡Creo que tenemos un ganador! -exclamó la morena.

-Te queda genial Tenten …

-Gracias Sakura …

-A parte es tu estilo ….

-Lo se Hinata ¿a que es genial?

-Y es sexy …

-Eso también cuenta …

-Lo sabía jajajaja -dijo la rubia.- Creo que me toca a mi … esperad aquí que ahora salgo …

-Llevas media hora diciendo eso …

-Lo se Hinata pero es que no puedo decidirme …

-¿Por qué no te pruebas de nuevo los que más te gustan?

-¡Tienes razón!

-¡Sakura! Ahora no habrá quien la saque del probador … Hoy no dormimos en casa …

-Lo siento … -dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza.

-No es culpa tuya … Ino siempre ha sido así … y ahora que tiene novio …

-Claaarooo … tú échale ahora la culpa a Sai … muy bonito Tenten …

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Hinata …

-¡Lo tengo! -gritó la rubia desde el probador .

-¿Qué tienes?

-¡El vestido!

-Pues entonces sal … -respondió Tenten cansada.

-¡Tachán! -dijo la rubia saliendo con un vestido color morado oscuro de escote corazón, de corte sirena ceñido hasta la altura de las rodillas que luego se ampliaba en una falsa llena de volantes con brillos.- ¿A que es genial?

-Pues sí … -dijo Tenten .

-Me dejas sin habla … -añadió Hinata- Nunca te había visto con un vestido que te quedara tan bien …

-Lo se …

-¿Entonces te lo llevas? -preguntó Sakura .

-Sí, es el elegido …

-Pues entonces ya sabes Ino … -añadió Tenten sonriendo- Te toca pagar los batidos …

-¡Mala! -dijo Ino enfurruñada – Aun por encima que os acompaño a comprar vestidos …

-JAJAJAJAJA -rieron todas.

Después de tomar los batidos cada una se fue a su casa a descansar, el baile era ese fin de semana y aun tenían muchas cosas que preparar …

 **Continuará …**

 **Para variar un poco este capítulo me ha quedado un poco largo ...**

 **Falta poco para el final de la historia así que a disfrutarla al máximo ...**

 **Dejadme comentarios para saber lo que pensáis, que no me dejáis ninguno y estoy algo triste por eso, nos leemos pronto...**

 **Besitos**

 **Cerebro**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24:**

Era una noche calurosa, rara en esa época del año y las sábanas se pegaban a su cuerpo atándolo y logrando que cada vez se moviera menos. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas librarse de la tela que lo asfixiaba pero con cada movimiento quedaba más atrapado en lugar de liberarse como era su intención. Parecía una mosca que había caído en una tela de araña y se resistía a aceptar su mortal destino.

Sasuke se despertó de pronto bañado en sudor gritando. Hacía tres años que ya no tenía esos sueños, pero las pesadillas habían vuelto otra vez como si estuvieran esperando a que su vida mejorase y a que él se acostumbrase e intentase ser feliz para que retomaran sus costumbres y fueran a visitarlo como queriendo demostrar que eran ellas las que tenían el poder .

-Sasuke … ¿estás bien?

-Sí … perdona Naruto …

-¿Otra pesadilla?

-Sí …

-¿La de siempre?

\- …

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-No.

-Está bien …

-Buenas noches Naruto .

-Buenas noches Sasuke …

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que intentaba rehacer su vida aparecían de nuevo? Tampoco se podía decir que pidiera tanto … solo poder ser feliz con la persona a la que amaba sin tener miedo a que lo abandonaran o a que lo apartasen … y sobre todo sin pesadillas …

Se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño, se miró al espejo y lo cierto es que daba pena : el pelo mojado del sudor pegado a su cara y a su cuello, la cara pálida por el miedo que acompañaban siempre a los habituales sueños, las marcadas ojeras que señalaban sus numerosas noches sin dormir debido al terror a encontrarse de nuevo con los fantasmas de su pasado, los labios rojos por los mordiscos que se hacía dormido con tal de despertar … y todo el rostro y el pecho salpicado de perlas de sudor … daba pena. Abrió el grifo y cuando el agua fría salió, metió las manos debajo del agua y se enjuagó la cara. Cuando el contraste con la temperatura helada del líquido dejó de hacer efecto, cerró la llave que permitía la salida del agua y se secó la cara con la toalla. Apagó la luz del aseo y volvió a la cama.

Naruto se había vuelto a dormir abrazado a su almohada con las mantas tiradas a ambos lados de la cama y la sábana enrollada a los pies de esta.

Se metió en la cama y se tapó con la sábana, una vieja costumbre de cuando era solo un niño y su madre lo arropaba por las noches, era una tontería y lo sabía, pero aunque jamás lo confesara, lo hacía sentir protegido. Como si ese trozo de tela blanca fuera capaz de mantener a ralla a las pesadillas que tanto lo atormentaban durante las noches.

Puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y se quedó mirando el techo intentando perder el tiempo hasta que el despertador sonase anunciando que era hora de ir a trabajar.

Pero no fue eso lo que consiguió, el problema de llevar mucho tiempo sin dormir es que tu cuerpo aprovecha cualquier intervalo de tiempo en el que cierras los ojos para dormir. Y eso, era lo que Sasuke menos quería: Dormir …

Nada más cerrar los ojos, cayó en un sueño profundo que lo llevó por el mundo del subconsciente hasta llegar a la parte que más odiaba, la zona que peores recuerdos le traía y la que más miedo le daba visitar por el simple temor a recordar …

 _-Inicio del sueño:_

 _Estoy de nuevo en casa, no en la casa de Tsunade, ni en esas casas que decían que te querían para luego devolverte como si fueras mercancía a la mínima de cambio. No, no me encuentro en ninguno de esos sitios, sino en casa … en mi verdadera casa …_

 _Salí de mi cuarto y llegué a la cocina. Allí está mi madre, como todas las tardes, con su delantal rosa preparando la merienda para mi hermano Itachi y para mi. Se gira y me mira con una sonrisa que me hace creer que todo va bien, aunque no sea cierto._

 _Peleas, broncas y gritos … en eso se habían convertido las noches en su casa. Su madre subía a su cuarto y los arropaba, les daba un beso de buenas noches y bajaba a discutir con su padre. Las primeras noches le preguntaba a Itachi que pasaba, pero el no contestaba, decía que éramos muy pequeños para entenderlo._

 _Pero sí que lo entendí , pero con tiempo. Al fin y al cabo era solo un niño._

 _El primero en abandonarnos fue mi padre, llegué un día del colegio y me encontré a mi madre llorando en el salón . En la entrada había unas maletas . Al preguntarle que pasaba vino corriendo a abrazarme y secándose las lágrimas me prometió que todo iría bien … otra mentira ._

 _Mi padre bajó las escaleras con una mochila al hombro, pasó delante nuestro sin mirarnos y recogiendo las maletas salió por la puerta . Nunca olvidaré el sonido de su furgoneta al arrancar y la respuesta de mi madre a mi pregunta :_

 _-Mamá … ¿a dónde va papá?_

 _-No lo sé cariño … pero no tienes que tener miedo, por que yo estoy aquí contigo y nunca te abandonaré …_

 _Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras … en eso se convirtió mi vida después de que mi padre se fuera. Mi madre hacía todo lo posible por cuidarnos a mi hermano y a mi, buscó un trabajo , hacía horas extra y hasta tuvo que encontrar un segundo empleo para traer comida a la mesa._

 _Siempre intentó cuidarnos, protegernos y darnos todo lo posible , pero era humana y ese estilo de vida terminó pasando le factura._

 _La siguiente en abandonarme fue mi madre. Primero llegaba a casa de mal humor, después fue un simple dolor de cabeza, luego estaba cada vez más agotada, cada día más cansada … Pero aun así seguía yendo a trabajar, seguía preparándonos el desayuno y continuaba mostrándonos sus dulces sonrisas que para Itachi y para mi lo eran todo ._

 _Recuerdo una vez que llegué a casa y estaba sentada en el salón, me senté en sus rodillas y le pregunté:_

 _-Mamá ¿a dónde van las personas después de que se mueren?_

 _-¿Por qué preguntas eso cielo?_

 _-El abuelo de un niño del cole se ha muerto …_

 _-¿Y él está triste?_

 _-No lo se … -contesté con toda la inocencia de un niño.- No ha ido al cole …_

 _-Verás Sasuke … cuando alguien muere …se va al cielo y se vuelve un angelito._

 _-¿Con alitas y todo?_

 _-Sí ...- dijo riendo- Con alitas y todo …_

 _-Mamá … cuando sea mayor yo también quiero ser un ángel …_

 _-Ya lo eres mi amor … pero quiero que recuerdes una cosa …_

 _-Dime …_

 _-Prométeme que cuando yo no esté vas a seguir siendo feliz, pase lo que pase…_

 _-Lo prometo mamá …_

 _-Recuerda Sasuke … que los que te quieren siempre estarán contigo para acompañarte y protegerte, estará siempre aquí … -dijo señalando mi pecho._

 _-De acuerdo mamá …_

 _-¿Algo más?_

 _-¿Puedo irme a jugar ya?_

 _-Claro que sí mi amor …_

 _Después de ese día casi no veía a mi madre. Un día al volver del colegio junto a Itachi nos encontramos a la vecina de en frente en la puerta de casa y a dos agentes de policía en la puerta._

 _No entendía que pasaba, por segunda vez en mi vida, solo sabía que la policía habló con Itachi y que él entró en casa para buscar nuestras cosas mientras yo iba a merendar a casa de nuestra vecina. Esa noche dormimos en su casa, y el resto de la semana._

 _Cuando un día le pregunté a Itachi dónde estaba mamá y por qué no venía a buscarnos me contestó de mala manera:_

 _-¡Se ha ido! Nos ha dejado …_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-¡Se ha muerto Sasuke ! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?_

 _-¿Entonces es un ángel?_

 _-¡Los ángeles no existen Sasuke! A ver si maduras de una vez por todas …_

 _-Pero Itachi …_

 _-¡Ni pero ni leches! Estoy harto …_

 _-¿De mí?_

 _-De todo …_

 _Ese día Itachi se fue de casa dando un portazo y nuca volvió a ser el mismo ; se preocupaba por mi pero no soportaba que nuestra vecina le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, dejó el colegio y se buscó un trabajo._

 _A los pocos meses la vecina se deshizo de nosotros en un orfanato. Al principio venía a visitarme pero con el paso del tiempo, dejó de hacerlo._

 _La gente venía al orfanato a vernos, nos llevaba a casa con ellos y al pasar unos días nos devolvía con cualquier excusa barata. Cuando Itachi cumplió los dieciocho era la única familia que me quedaba. Pero yo no parecía bastarle, no debía parecer le suficiente y decidió darme de lado. Cuando la jueza le preguntó si quería adoptarme se giró, me miró a los ojos y me dijo:_

 _-Lo siento Sasuke … pero no puedo cuidar de ti... solo soy un niño, es demasiada responsabilidad … lo siento, espero que puedas perdonarme …_

 _Esa fue la última vez que lo vi . Las familias siguieron viniendo y marchándose como siempre. Pero llegó un momento en el que me cansé de todo y me cansé._

 _Me escapé y corrí hasta llegar a un callejón. Tenía puesto el pijama e iba descalzo. Al cabo de tres días me encontró Tsunade. Me llegó al comedor social y me dio de comer, una ducha con agua caliente y ropa nueva. Me llevó a su casa y allí fue donde conocí a Naruto._

 _Estoy de nuevo en el parque, en frente está Hinata. Está vestida con un vestido blanco y me mira con tristeza:_

 _-Lo siento Sasuke … creí que era amor, pero resulta que solo era un simple capricho … mi padre tenía razón eres un don nadie, no vales para mi … lo siento, espero que puedas perdonarme …_

 _Y dicho eso se alejó, intenté llamarla, seguirla,hacer algo pero era imposible, algo me retenía._

 _-¡Hinata espera! ¡Vuelve!_

 _-Fin del sueño:_

Sasuke se despertó de nuevo en la cama. Eran las cinco y media de la mañana, solo había dormido dos horas, si es que se le podía llamar dormir a lo que hacía.

Se levantó, se duchó y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando se sentó a desayunar, se fijó en la bolsa negra que reposaba en una de las sillas de la cocina. Dentro estaba el vestido de Sakura del baile: ese estúpido baile, tampoco era tan difícil de comprender … ¿es que Hinata no podía verlo?

-Buenos días …

-Hola Sakura .

-¿Otra vez pesadillas?

-¿Te lo ha contado Naruto?

-No hacía falta … me despertaste anoche …

-Lo siento …

-No te preocupes, sabes que tengo el sueño frágil.

-Ya …

-¿Por qué ha sido esta vez?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Tienes pesadillas cada vez que hay un gran cambio en tu vida o tienes estás asustado por algo, así que … ¿por qué ha sido esta vez?

-Tienes razón … tengo miedo …

-¿De qué?

-¡De perderla! ¿Es que nadie lo ve? Tengo miedo a ir a ese estúpido baile y que vea que no encajo … que no puedo formar parte de su vida. Tengo miedo de que se vaya a la universidad y vea todo lo que se pierde y me deje, que decida que no soy lo suficiente para ella, de que su padre tenga razón …

-Sasuke … la única que puede echarte de su vida es ella …

-¿Y si quiere hacerlo?

-¿Y si estás siendo demasiado pesimista? ¿No crees que ella te quiere?

-Sí pero …

-Si no te quisiera no te habría invitado al baile, eso es muy difícil para una chica, normalmente es el chico el que invita …

-Tengo miedo a perderla Sakura …

-Pues entonces no la alejes de ti … si eres tú mismo el que la aleja de tu lado, ella creerá que has decidido que no es suficiente y se retirará …

-Yo no quiero eso …

-¡Pues haz algo!

-No se que hacer …

-El otro día quedé con ella y ¿sabes qué? Aun llevaba tu anillo … y eso, créeme, significa algo …

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura …

 **Continuará …**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25:**

Era viernes por la mañana, esa noche sería el baile por lo que al despertarse Hinata cogió todos sus útiles escolares y además echó un último vistazo a la bolsa negra que guardaba su vestido.

Al llegar al colegio, entró en clases y vio que Tenten e Ino estaban hablando. La morena estaba sentada en su silla mientras que la rubia estaba sobre su pupitre mientras Sai la abrazaba por detrás:

-Eso no es así … -decía la rubia totalmente roja.

-Jajajaja … pues yo le creo a Tenten …

-Haces bien Sai jajajaja -reía la morena- Que con Ino nunca se sabe …

-Hola chicas …

-Buenos días Hinata … -dijo Tenten- ¿Quieres oír una historia graciosa?

-¡No, no quiere!

-¿Te pasa algo Ino? -preguntó Hinata.

-Que la profesora nos pidió que cuando llegaras fuéramos al gimnasio a verla para arreglar el escenario y toda la decoración para el baile …

-¿Y las clases?

-No te preocupes, nos ha hecho unos justificantes y tenemos toda la mañana libre …

-Y eso te molesta tanto …. ¿no Tenten?

-Jajaja ya …

-Bueno pues entonces vamos ¿no?

-Sí claro jajaja …

-Hasta luego Sai …

-¿Paso a buscarte a las ocho?

-Claro …

-Pues hasta entonces … -dijo dándole un beso y saliendo del aula.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí Tenten, nos vamos …

El resto de la mañana estuvieron colgando guirnaldas, escogiendo la música, inflando globos y colocándolos de manera que quedara bonito y acorde al tema.

El día se les pasó volando y cuando todo quedó más o menos preparado, las chicas salieron dándole el visto bueno al gimnasio y subiendo al coche de Ino :

-Buah, chicas, está quedando genial … -dijo la rubia- Y todo gracias a ti Hinata …

-¡Qué va! -dijo está sonrojándose- Pero si no he hecho nada especial …

-Ya claro … -dijo la castaña- Pero si has sido tú la que lo organizó todo …

-Vale, vale … -dijo Hinata – Lo admito … soy culpable jajajajajaja

-Por cierto, ¿como vienen Sakura y su novio?

-Verás, cuando vaya a tu casa la llevo, nos preparamos las cuatro juntas y cuando nos vayamos ella y su novio me acercan para que revise los detalles finales, cuando la gente comience a entrar, ellos le dan al guardia sus invitaciones y entran …

-¡Guau Hina! Lo tienes todo planeado …

-Pues sí …

Cuando dejaron a Hinata en su casa fue a su habitación, sacó la bolsa que tenía su vestido del armario, cogió su bolsa y en ella metió el maquillaje, los tacones y todo lo necesario para esa noche. Al terminar, llamó a Sakura y la fue a buscar.

Al llegar al piso de su amiga, llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran. Cuando el rubio le abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar, ella entró y esperó de pie a que su amiga saliera:

-¿Qué tal todo Hina?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Naruto …

-Sakura está preparándose, no sabe muy bien que tiene que llevar …

-Que no se preocupe que Ino tiene de sobra de todo lo necesario …

-Oye, una cosa …

-¿Sí?

-Muchas gracias por esto, por TODO esto … a Sakura le hace mucha ilusión el tema del baile y si no fuera por ti … yo no podría habérselo dado …

-No hace falta que me des las gracias … simplemente preocúpate por venirnos a buscar a la hora y por pasarlo bien con ella … y sobre todo, haz que para ella esta sea una noche perfecta …

-¡Lo haré! No te preocupes …

-Pues entonces por mi perfecto …

-¡Ya estoy lista! -dijo Sakura saliendo de la zona de los dormitorios con la bolsa del vestido y una mini mochila – Lamento haberte hecho esperar Hina …

-No pasa nada, aproveché para hablar con Naruto.

-¡Sakura! Te olvidas tu teléfono … -dijo Sasuke saliendo detrás de ella- Es que siempre te olvidas alg … ¿Hinata? -preguntó quedándose totalmente quieto.

-Sasuke … -respondió ella de manera fría- Vamos Sakura, tenemos que irnos, hasta luego Naruto …

-Adiós …

Salieron del piso y se subieron al coche de la ojiperla. Hinata se giró por última vez hacia el piso, suspiró y arrancó el coche conduciendo hasta la casa de Ino.

Naruto cerró la puerta y fue hacia el baño. Sasuke lo siguió :

-Sasuke ¿Te importa? Me voy a duchar …

-¿Y a mi qué?

-Te noto de mala leche …

-¿Y cómo quieres que esté?

-No se …

-A venido y ni me ha mirado …

-El otro día te pasaste …

-Ya estamos con el otro día …

-¿La has llamado?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces ¿qué Naruto?

-¿Cómo quieres que te salude si no la has llamado para explicarle tu reacción?

-¿Y qué quieres que le diga? Hola Hinata, se que pareceré un gilipollas haciendo esto pero quería pedirte perdón por no querer ir al baile contigo … Entiéndelo, es que tengo un trauma con mi familia biológica y tengo miedo constante a que la gente me abandone … Pero no te preocupes que yo te quiero y por eso no quiero que vayas a tu baile … ¿Algo así?

-Pues no estaría mal … jajajaja

-Hablo enserio Naruto …

-Yo también Sasuke, tienes que ser totalmente sincero con ella si quieres que la relación avance …

-De acuerdo, lo haré.

-Me parece estupendo, ahora sal del baño …

-Voy a lavar los platos …

-¡No! Si lo haces sale el agua fría …

-Disfruta del baño Naruto … -dijo saliendo del baño y cerrando la puerta.

-¡Sasuke!

Al llegar a casa de la rubia, Sakura no podía disimular su asombro. Era la casa más grande que había visto y cuando la rubia la dejó entrar, se sorprendió de lo lujosa que era :

-Qué casa más bonita tienes Ino …

-Gracias Sakura, pero no es mía jajaja

-¿Ah no? -dijo mientras la cara le cambiaba a un tono rojizo.

-No , es de mis padres … pero algún día yo tendré la mía propia …

-Deja de soñar Ino y llévanos a tu cuarto. -dijo Hinata - ¿Llegó Tenten?

-Aun no, dijo que quería aprovechar para ir a entrenar antes de venir …

-Vamos que iba a ver a Neji …

-Exactamente … Ven Sakura es por aquí …

-V-voy …

Al entrar a la habitación Sakura se quedó parada en la puerta viendo con detalle todo lo que le rodeaba. Ino en cambio se fue directa al baño y volvió con un secador de pelo, planchas para este, dos neceseres y un montón de productos para el pelo :

-¿Empezamos?

-Ino, Tenten acaba de aparcar el coche, bajo a abrirle … empieza con Sakura …

-Como digas … ven Sakura …

Sakura salió de su asombro cuando la rubia la agarró de la muñeca y la metió en el baño. Allí la sentó en un banco y le explicó lo que iba a hacer:

-Tienes el pelo normal, por eso te lo voy a lavar con un champú de cerezas y te pondré una mascarilla de la misma marca para que sea más fácil trabajar luego con él … ¿te parece?

-Su-supongo …

-Pues entonces manos a la obra …

Al terminar, salieron del cuarto de baño y la sentó en su tocador mirando al espejo.

-¿Qué haremos con tu pelo?

-No me gusta mi frente … es muy grande, de echo en el colegio se reían de mi por eso … ¿podrías tapármela?

-No les hagas caso …

La rubia agarró el secador y le secó un poco el pelo. Después agarró la plancha y comenzó a planchar la melena rosada. Cuando estuvo totalmente lisa, dejó dos mechones a ambos lados de su cara y tomando otros dos mechones comenzó a trenzarlos creando dos finas trenzas que cruzaban los laterales de su cabeza para unirse en la parte posterior de esta . Ino se movió para mirarla desde todos los ángulos posibles y cuando le dio el visto bueno a su trabajo lo roció con un aerosol :

-No te preocupes, es laca light, es decir, te mantiene el peinado toda la noche pero se va con un simple cepillado o con una ducha normal … Y lo mejor es que no te deja el pelo con aspecto pajoso …

-Ya veo … muchas gracias Ino …

-A ti, Hinata y Tenten no suelen dejarme hacerles lo que yo quiero …

-¡Qué guapa! -dijo Tenten entrando en la habitación .

-Qué pelo tan largo tienes Sakura …

-Gracias Hinata …

-Y a parte lo tiene súper sedoso …

-¿Y a mí qué me vas a hacer?

-¿A ti? A ti nada por llegar tarde Tenten …

-¡¿Qué?! Hinata dile algo …

-Venga Ino peina la que hoy viene Neji … y ella a cambio te maquilla genial para Sai …

-¿Estás diciendo que no se maquillarme?

-Tengo nuevos productos … -dijo la morena señalando su bolso.

-De acuerdo, pasa al baño …

-Eres la mejor Ino … -dijo corriendo.

-Son como crías … -dijo Hinata sentándose el la cama de Ino al lado de Sakura.

-¿De verdad me queda bien el pelo?

-Estás preciosa … a Naruto le vas a encantar …

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí

-¡Para quieta!- se oyó a Ino gritar desde el baño.

-Es que me ha entrado la mascarilla en los ojos …

-Pues no lo tengas tan estropeado y así te echo menos cantidad …

-Pero me gusta como huele …

-Por dios Tenten … si solo huele a melocotón …

-Es que me encanta …

-¡Eres insoportable!

-¿Son siempre así?- preguntó Sakura asustada.

-Sí … -respondió Hinata sin preocuparse lo más mínimo – Pero se quieren mucho …

-Ya … -contestó Sakura no muy convencida.

Al rato salieron sus amigas del baño para peinar a la morena .

-Lo quiero así … dijo sacando una revista. - Justo así …

-¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué soy una peluquería?

-Pues sí … ¡AY! No me tires del pelo …

-Ups … lo siento …

Ino terminó de cepillar el pelo de la castaña y lo roció con un spray especial para evitar que el pelo se quemara y comenzó a rizarle mechón por mechón creando todos con diferentes tamaños creando un efecto precioso.

Al terminar lo roció con la misma laca que le había echado a Sakura y al terminar soltó:

-¡Tachán! ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Ino! ¡Es perfecto! Muchas gracias …

-Ven Hinata, te toca …

-Voy ….

Cuando entraron en el baño Tenten se acercó a Sakura y la sentó en la silla del escritorio. Al rato volvió con un estuche cuadrado de maquillaje profesional. Lo dejó en la mesa y lo abrió dejando ver los tres pisos internos de caros productos que tenía en el interior:

-¡Cuantas cosas!

-Tampoco son tantas Sakura jajaja es el set de maquillaje semiprofesional, después de este aun hay otro mejor …

-Jo, Tenten … es que yo tengo solo tres pintalabios y dos son de brillo …

-Pues no te preocupes que yo si tengo jajajaja

-Vale …

-Primero … creo que no te pondré base que tienes la piel pálida y muy bonita, solo un poco de colorete rosa claro, pintalabios rosa con brillo y en los ojos una sombra de color beige claro para resaltar el color natural, eyeliner negro y máscara de pestañas … ¡Lista! ¿Qué te parece?

-Estoy guapísima … Gracias Tenten, parece que casi no llevo maquillaje …

-Esa era la idea … Chicas ¿qué os parece?

-Es perfecto Tenten … -dijo Ino que salía del baño.

-Estás muy guapa Sakura -añadió Hinata sonriendo.

-Hinata ¿sabes ya como quieres el pelo?

-Liso total Ino …

-Así lo llevas siempre …

-No me apetece nada especial …

-Está bien, pero déjame hacerte al menos una trenza que te bordee la parte de arriba de la cabeza …

-Vale pero nada más …

-¿Acabasteis ya?

-Sí Tenten toda tuya …

-Para ti Hina … mejor una sombra de ojos oscura aunque no negra … quizás azul … con eyeliner y máscara para conseguir un estilo smokey-eyes que se está llevando mucho . Nada de colorete que no te gusta y brillo de labios …

-¡Perfecta!

-Gracias Ino …

-Ahora me toca a mi … -dijo Tenten.

-¿Cómo te vas a maquillar?

-Sombra de ojos marrón rojiza … eyeliner negro grueso y máscara de pestañas … y un pintalabios rojo que los resalte …

-Di la verdad Tenten … Quieres dejar a Neji todo marcado …

-Para tu información Ino … este pintalabios no se borra ni con agua ni con besos … aunque no me disgusta la idea de que todos en el cole sepan que es mío …

-Jajajaja ¿qué os parece?- dijo Ino girándose.

-¡Ino! ¡Te queda que ni pintado!

-¡Gracias! Pero es solo un recogido alto y un par de mechones rizados a los lados …

-¡¿Qué dices?! Es el mejor recogido que he visto nunca …

-Gracias Tenten …

-Te ha quedado perfecto …

-Gracias Sakura …

-¿Y eso?

-Son unas pinzas especiales con brillantes de forma que solo se ve el brillante...

-Pues son todo un acierto …

-Gracias Hinata …

-Venga es hora de vestirse …

Las cuatro chicas se pusieron sus respectivos vestidos y se miraron al espejo. Estaban preciosas. Tenten sacó unos tacones rojos de tacón alto, Hinata sus tacones negros, Ino se decidió por unos tipo sandalia negros pero con mucho tacón y Sakura se puso unos tacones normales de color aguamarina a juego con su vestido.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la casa sonó y Hinata asomándose a la ventana dijo:

-Es Naruto, el novio de Sakura … mejor bajamos que ya es hora de irse …

-A nosotras nos vienen a buscar aquí dentro de un rato …

-Entonces hasta luego que yo tengo que ir a acomodar el gimnasio con los detalles de última hora …

-Hasta ahora Hinata …

-Chao …

-¿Lo has oído?-preguntó Ino cuando ya había salido de la habitación .

-Sí … ha dicho que era Naruto …

-¿Y Sasuke?

-No lo se … a lo mejor comparten coche …

-¿Y por eso no se baja a saludarla? No creo …

-A parte no quería nada especial en el pelo …

-Y se pone tensa cada vez que nombramos el baile …

-Aquí pasa algo raro …

-Y Hinata no quiere contárnoslo …

Al abrir la puerta, Naruto se encontró con Sakura y se le abrió la boca :

-Hola Naruto … -dijo ella.

\- …

-¿Qué tal estoy?

-P-p-perfecta … -dijo tartamudeando – Estás guapísima … es decir, eres guapísima … pero hoy estás más guapa … osea estás genial … no quiero decir que normalmente no lo estés … es solo que …

-Gracias … -dijo ella bajando la mirada y poniéndose roja.

-Yo … esto … hola Hinata …

-Hola Naruto.

-Tú también estás preciosa …

-Gracias … ¿nos vamos?

-Sí claro …

Y dicho esto caminaron hasta el coche de Naruto. Él y Sakura iban adelante hablando mientras Hinata iba en la parte de atrás hablando por teléfono con los que estaban en el gimnasio para que todo quedara perfecto …

 **Continuará …**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26:**

Al llegar a las puertas del colegio, el guardia encargado de la puerta les pidió las identificaciones. Naruto se puso nervioso por que no sabía que era eso, pero Hinata abrió su bolso y sacó una tarjeta plastificada con su nombre y su foto en ella. El guardia la pasó por un escaner y cuando apareció una lucecita verde, los dejó pasar :

-Es para evitar que entren extraños … -explicó Hinata.

-Gracias Hina. -dijeron ambos.

-Por cierto … -dijo Sakura- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que entremos a ayudarte con los últimos toques?

-No. Para vosotros tiene que ser tan mágico como para el resto ….

-Vale … pues hasta dentro de un rato …

-Adiós … -respondió Hinata bajándose del coche.

Caminó hasta el gimnasio y al entrar comenzó a dar órdenes a los allí presentes para que todo estuviera perfecto.

A las nueve, el portón del gimnasio se abrió y una cola formada por parejas vestidas de gala comenzaron a entrar en el gimnasio tras mostrar sus respectivas invitaciones al guardia de la puerta. Ino y Sai entraron casi de primeros y fueron a buscar a Hinata . Cuando les tocó el turno a Naruto y Sakura, él estaba muy nervioso y ella emocionada.

Después de pasar al guardia de seguridad, pasaron a través de varios arcos de globos de colores hasta llegar a la zona de baile. Las paredes estaban forradas con telas azul oscuro en las que se veían siluetas de árboles. En la parte superior, lucecitas pequeñas y brillantes le daban al espacio un ambiente mágico. En el escenario, una banda tocaba canciones a gusto de los presentes, a un lado la mesa con las urnas para votar y al otro un pedestal con una marquesina en blanco para que las parejas se tomasen una foto de recuerdo.

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, era mil veces mejor de lo que ella jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

Cuando por fin lograron encontrar a Hinata, Sakura la abrazó con todo su cariño:

-Gracias ….

-Me alegro que te guste Sakura …

-¿Lo has hecho todo tú sola? -preguntó Naruto

-No, he tenido ayuda … -rió Hinata

-Por cierto … mi nombre es Ino y este es mi novio Sai …

-Encantado … -dijo Sai.

-Igualmente- contestaron Naruto y Sakura.

-Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe dónde está Tenten?

-Cuando nosotros nos fuimos de casa ellos ya habían salido … -explicó Ino

-¿Al final viene con Neji?

-Claro …

-Hinata … si no te molesta … -dijo Naruto sonrojado- ¿puedo ir a tomarme la foto de la pareja con Sakura?

-Oh claro, por favor … haced lo que queráis, sois unos invitados más …

-Gracias … ven Saku …

-¿De verdad? Naruto eres genial …

Cuando ellos se alejaron Ino y Sai se quedaron con Hinata al ver que estaba sola. Ino estaba algo nerviosa y se le notaba . Al final no pudo más y preguntó:

-Hinata, no quiero ser grosera, pero ¿dónde está Sasuke?

-No se, ¿en su casa? Quizás trabajando ….

-¿Y eso?

-No pudo venir al baile …

-Lo siento …

-Ya …

-¡Chicas! -dijo Tenten que venía casi corriendo a abrazarlas- ¡Ya habéis llegado!

-Pues sí … -dijo Ino- La pregunta es ¿por qué has tardado tanto?

En ese momento toda la alegría de Tenten se fue de golpe para dar paso a un leve sonrojo en la cara de la morena. Neji, que caminaba siempre detrás de ella, se situó a su lado y los miró a todos preguntándose que pasaba:

-Tenten ¿estás bien? -dijo él mirándola.

-Sí claro …

-¿Quieres que vaya a por algo de beber?

-Como quieras …

-Te acompaño … -se ofreció Sai.

-De acuerdo … -dijo Ino una vez los chicos se habían alejado lo suficiente-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Nada, empezamos a besarnos y se nos fue el tiempo volando …

-Ya claro … y voy yo y me lo creo … -continuó la rubia.

-¿Y Sasuke?- intentó desviar las preguntas la morena.

-Ni lo intentes … -dijo Hinata – no va a venir …

-¿Y eso?

-Es muy largo de contar …

El baile continuó como casi todos los bailes de película. Las parejas bailaban en el centro de la pista al son de la música mientras que los que no les apetecía hablaban apoyados en las paredes o aprovechaban para tomarse las fotos de recuerdo. Por si tenían hambre o sed, un grupo de camareros vestidos de etiqueta recorrían la sala con bandejas de mini aperitivos y copas con bebida para los jóvenes.

Neji y Tenten se habían olvidado hace rato de la música y pasaron de bailar bien juntitos, a dejar la pista y entregarse a su pasión en una de las paredes besándose con ansias … Ino y Sai por su parte intentaron bailar, al principio eran demasiado tímidos para eso pero ella tomó la iniciativa (como siempre) y colocando la mano de él en su cintura lo arrastró a la pista de baile … Sakura y Naruto primero se habían dedicado a observar lo que hacían los demás para no desentonar, pero una vez cogieron confianza también fueron a la pista a bailar juntos …

Nadie supo que hora era cuando, de golpe, las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron y un joven alto, fuerte y moreno entró vestido con un simple esmoquin negro y de manera algo insegura. Todos se quedaron viéndolo hasta que se atrevió a caminar. Hinata que no se había dado cuenta, se giró a ver que era lo que había provocado tal reacción en sus compañeros y al hacerlo vio que era Sasuke, había venido y se estaba acercando a ella, todo ello bajo la atenta mirada de profesores y alumnos.

Conforme él se iba acercando, la gente se hacia a un lado para dejarlo pasar y ver como terminaba todo . La banda dejó de tocar y todos los presentes dejaron de lado sus danzas y conversaciones para atender al espectáculo que tenían delante.

Cuando Sasuke llegó justo en frente de Hinata se le olvidó todo lo que había pensado decirle y tuvo que improvisar:

-Hola Hinata …

-¿Sasuke?

-Por favor no te vayas y escúchame … -dijo tomándola por una de sus muñecas de manera suave- Tenía preparado un discurso entero, en el que te explicaba todo pero con las prisas me dejé los papeles en casa, intenté recordarlo todo pero nada más verte mi mente se ha quedado en blanco … Sé que quizás no es suficiente y seguramente te da igual lo que te vaya a decir … pero … Lo siento … no quería que te sintieras mal y mucho menos que te entristecieras … mi intención jamás fue que nos distanciáramos por una tontería así, por unas palabras mal escogidas, por mi culpa … Te entenderé si me pides que me vaya, y estás en todo tu derecho …. pero me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si decides dejar que me quede contigo … Hinata Hyuga … -dijo poniéndose de rodillas- ¿Me harías el inmenso honor de venir al baile conmigo como mi pareja?

-Sí … -dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos y abalanzándose a abrazarlo.

Sasuke se levantó con ella aun abrazada y una vez de pie, le dio un beso en los labios provocando que todos los que los estaban mirando comenzasen a aplaudir, haciendo que estos se cortasen y se separasen totalmente rojos.

Tenten, al ser consciente de ello, se separó de Neji que la buscaba como si fuera el oxigeno que necesitaba para vivir:

-¿A dónde vas? -dijo abriendo los ojos desconcertado ante la falta de ella- Pensé que esto te gustaba …

-Y me gusta … -dijo ella alejándose – Pero tengo que hacer algo …

Tenten subió al escenario y diciéndole algo en la oreja a uno de los músico, este sonrió, asintió y una balada romántica comenzó a llenar la pista de baile.

Las parejas comenzaron a bailar de manera melosa y Sasuke mirando a Hinata le preguntó:

-Ahora que estamos bien, ¿quieres bailar?

-Contigo siempre ….

-Entonces ya somos dos … -dijo yendo a la pista de baile -No se bailar muy bien …

-Da igual -dijo ella – Yo tampoco …

Continuaron bailando toda la noche, Ino y Sai, que al principio bailaron juntos casi todas las canciones salieron de la pista de baile por que Ino tropezó con algo y se hizo daño:

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien? -preguntaba Sai preocupado.

-Se nota que nunca has llevado tacones …

-¿Por?

-Esto es algo normal … dentro de un rato se me pasará …

-Está bien … ¿quieres algo de beber?

-Sí por favor … Gracias Sai …

-No te muevas, ahora vengo … -dijo yendo a buscar a alguno de los camareros.

Ino se quedó de pie al lado de la marquesina como Sai le había dicho. Al poco de irse Sai, pasó por ahí Shikamaru del brazo de una rubia imponente que usaba un vestido negro ajustado con la espalda al aire.

-¿Ino?-dijo parándose a su lado- ¿Has venido sola?

-No, para tu información estoy con Sai , pero a ido a por bebidas …

-Me alegro por vosotros … -dijo Shikamaru- Hacéis buena pareja …

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí … por cierto, te presento a Temari … es mi pareja …. -dijo señalando a la rubia.

-Sabaku No Temari, encantada … -dijo ella de manera dulce.

-Yamanaka Ino , igualmente …

-Así que tú eres la famosa Ino Yamanaka de la que Shikamaru tanto habla …

-¿Famosa?

-Sí, no deja de hablar de ti … Hubo un tiempo que llegué a sentirme celosa … y eso que ni te conocía …

-¿Celosa? ¿Tú? Pero si tienes un cuerpo de modelo …

-Aunque sea modelo eso no quita que tenga sentimientos …

-Ya veo … pues no hay motivos para que te sientas celosa, tengo pareja …

-Me alegro …- su teléfono comenzó a sonar en su bolso- Si me disculpáis … es mi hermano y tengo que contestar …

-Claro … a sido un placer … -dijo Ino.

-Oye Yamanaka ….

-¿Sí Shikamaru?

-Quería hablar contigo seriamente …

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre nosotros, nuestra relación y sobre como me porté como un capullo …

-Eso es cierto …

-Estar con Temari me ha hecho pensar en como me sentiría si a ella la tratara así algún desgraciado, y he caído en la cuenta de yo mismo lo he hecho contigo … Por eso quería pedirte disculpas de manera sincera acerca de mi comportamiento últimamente … Primero te hice caso, cuando hubo la posibilidad del bebé me asusté y te dejé de lado, cuando comenzaste a pasar de mí, te vi como una prueba y luego cuando en el campo de los enamorados ….

-Ambos sabemos lo que pasó allí y nadie más tiene por que saberlo …

-Te lo agradezco en el alma Ino, en ese momento no era yo … se que suena a excusa barata pero Temari había cortado conmigo por que tenía que irse fuera del país y yo me sentí …

-¿Abandonado?¿Usado? ¿Desechado? ¿Insuficiente?

-Exacto … ¿como lo sabes?

-Eso era lo que yo sentía cada vez que pasabas de mi …

-Lo siento mucho Ino … se que ya da igual cuantas veces te lo diga porque el daño ya está hecho … pero si hay alguna cosa que yo pueda hacer por ti …

-¡Shikamaru! -dijo Sai que acababa de volver con las copas- ¿Se puede saber que quieres? Como estés molestando a Ino te parto la cara animal, ahora es mi novia y no quiere saber nada más de ti ¿me oyes?

-Perfectamente, yo solo …

-¿Todavía sigues aquí ? Lárgate …

-Espera Sai … -dijo Ino sujetándolo del brazo – Shikamaru solo ha venido a pedirme disculpas …

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Totalmente … de hecho tengo novia …

\- …. -Sai no dijo nada pero lo miraba con desconfianza-

-Mejor me voy a buscar a Temari … -dijo Shikamaru incómodo – A sido un placer veros, espero que seáis felices juntos …

-Hasta luego … -contestó Ino.

-Adiós … -dijo de manera fría Sai.

-Oye Sai … -dijo la rubia cuando el moreno ya no podía oírlos- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo sexy que te pones cuando te enfadas?

-No … ¿por qué?

-Por que es cierto … -dijo ella besándolo con ganas.

Una vez bajó del escenario, Tenten buscó a Neji por todas partes sin encontrarlo, cuando se iba a dar por vencida escuchó a un grupo de chicas reírse de manera nerviosa y vio que Neji estaba apoyado en una pared con la corbata algo floja y los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados mientras unas siete chicas lo miraban de manera seductora pero sin atreverse a tocarlo.

Tenten se acercó de manera decidida y con paso firme pasó entre las chicas hasta llegar a donde estaba Neji y le plantó un morreo bien fuerte en los labios. Cuando se despegaron, todas las chicas miraban la escena horrorizadas y Tenten aprovechó para decir:

-Tiene novia ¿vale? Y soy yo … así que, iros por ahí a pasear …

Todas las chicas se fueron de ahí y cuando estuvieron solos, Neji la cogió de la mano y atraiéndola hacia él, le devolvió el beso que hace un instante ella le había dado. Al separarse, Tenten se sentía flotando en las nubes y algo aturdida pero la voz de su novio la sacó de ese estado y la devolvió al baile :

-Osea, ¿tú puedes venir a mi fiesta y ligar con cuantos tíos había y yo no puedo venir a tu fiesta y tener una inocente conversación con un par de compañeras tuyas?

-Primero, no es lo mismo. Cuando yo fui a tu fiesta no eramos pareja, es más yo te odiaba … Segundo, yo no estaba hablando con ellos y mucho menos ligando, ellos hablaban conmigo …. en tercer lugar ahora somo novios … Cuarto, a esas locas solo les faltaba saltarte al cuello y violarte aquí mismo … y por último …

Pero Neji no la dejó acabar de hablar y volvió a besarla de manera apasionada. Esta vez, al separarse fue él el que habló:

-Eres super celosa …

-Mira quién fue a hablar …

-Yo tengo motivos para hacerlo ….

-¿A sí? ¿Y cuales son si puede saberse?

-Tengo la novia más guapa del mundo y no me la merezco …

-Eres genial … -dijo ella volviendo a besarlo.

Hinata y Sasuke bailaban sin decir nada hasta que él la miró y vio que su mirada tenía cierto tono triste:

-Quería explicarte lo que pasó …

-No tienes por qué hacerlo …

-Pero quiero hacerlo … -dijo dejando de bailar.

Hinata también paró para escuchar lo que Sasuke quería contarle, pero en ese momento la música paró de sonar y la delegada de curso, una chica de pelo azulado y ojos amarillos que se llamaba Konan, subió al escenario con su vestido de adornos florares en tul de color gris claro y comenzó a hablar por el micrófono:

-Hola a todos … antes que nada daros las gracias por venir … como todos nosotros no podríamos estar aquí en un lugar tan bonito sin el esfuerzo y el duro trabajo de Hinata Hyuga y de todas las personas que la han ayudado estos últimos días , quiero darles un fuerte aplauso ya que sin ellos hoy no estaríamos aquí … -paró de hablar hasta que la gente dejó de aplaudir.- Pero nuestro baile se caracteriza por un símbolo que se llega repitiendo año tras año … y es …. ¡La elección del rey y la reina del baile!

-¡Sí!

-¡Bravo!

-¡Por fin!

-Calmaos, calmaos … -dijo Konan intentado que no se alborotaran demasiado- Durante toda la noche en el lado derecho del gimnasio ha habido dos urnas, una azul y otra rosa para que cogierais un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel y votarais a vuestros favoritos para rey y reina … pero el tiempo se ha terminado y se ha hecho el recuento … A los que no habéis votado, lo siento, hay que estar más atento y al resto de vosotros … mucha suerte …

Los alumnos volvieron a aplaudir y ella esperó a que pararan para continuar:

-Bien, ya se ha hecho el recuento y aquí tenemos a los ganadores … como siempre, las damas primero … la ganadora y por tanto la reina del baile de este año del colegio Sant Paul es … ¡Hinata Hyuga!

-¿Qué?- preguntó la ojiperla extrañada.

-Es normal, eres preciosa … -dijo Sasuke- No soy el único que lo ve …

-¿Estás celoso?

-¿Debería estarlo?

-No …

-Entonces sube a por tu corona …

Hinata subió al escenario donde le colocaron una tiara plateada con brillantes, una banda que ponía "Reina del baile" y un ramo de rosas. Hinata saludaba a todo el mundo y se iba poniendo cada vez más roja hasta que Konan la salvó:

-Vale, todo el mundo sabe que Hinata es preciosa, pero hacerla subir y ser el centro de atención es algo cruel chicos …. jajajaja en fin, es el turno de los chicos … Nuestros rey del baile y por lo tanto quién tendrá el privilegio de bailar con nuestra reina es … ¡Sai!

El mencionado, que estaba al lado de su novia se quedó petrificado.

-Sai, cielo … -dijo Ino -Tienes que subir, todos te están mirando …

-¿Y tú?

-Te espero aquí …

-De acuerdo … hasta ahora …

-Hasta ahora … por cierto … -dijo la rubia.

-¿Sí?

-No te pases con Hinata o lo sabré …

-¡Qué!- dijo él totalmente rojo- Yo nunca …

-Lo se tonto … era broma … ahora sube …

Sai subió al escenario y le pusieron la corona dorada, la banda de rey y le dieron el cetro. Después de un par de fotos, ambos bajaron del escenario y comenzaron a bailar una pieza dedicada únicamente al rey y la reina. Todo el mundo les tomaba fotos o grababa un vídeo, y ambos, que eran muy tímidos, dieron gracias de que les tocase bailar con el otro, aunque nunca lo reconociesen …

Al acabar el baile, cada uno fue a por su pareja, pero estaban todos juntos:

-Enhorabuena Hinata … -dijo Sakura.

-Estáis muy guapos … -añadió Tenten.

-¿Tendría que celarme?- preguntó Ino.

-Sabes que no … -dijo Sai besándola.

-Chicos … -dijo Tenten- Neji y yo queremos irnos por ahí a …

-Tomar algo … -añadió él .

-Sakura y yo nos vamos que yo mañana trabajo … -dijo Naruto.

-Gracias por todo … -añadió Sakura.

-De acuerdo … -dijo Hinata. -¿Vosotros os vais?

-No … -dijo Ino.

-Entonces hasta el lunes … -se despidió de los demás .

-Hasta el lunes.

-Sai cielo …

-¿Sí?

-Me duele el tobillo mucho …

-A ver … -dijo arrodillándose y levantándole un poco el vestido – Ino está hinchado y morado...

-¿Es muy grave?

-No lo se, no soy médico … mejor te llevo a urgencias … ¿puedes caminar?

-Me duele …

-¿Queréis que os acompañemos?

-No hace falta Hinata … pasarlo bien … -dijo Sai cogiendo a Ino en brazos. -Te llamamos al salir …

-De acuerdo …

-¿Te llevo a casa?

-¿Tienes coche?

-Tengo moto …

-Gracias Sasuke …

Hinata guardó su tiara en el bolso y dejó que Sasuke que colocase el casco. Él, se quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin y subió a la moto:

-Agárrate bien …

-Vale .

Llegaron a casa de Hinata en un par de minutos. Apagaron la moto y Sasuke la acompañó hasta la puerta . Al abrir, la madre de Hinata salió del salón y los saludó.

-Hasta mañana Hina … -se despidió Sasuke- Señora Hyuga …

-Hasta luego Sasuke …

-¿Qué hace él aquí? - preguntó el padre de Hinata desde lo alto de las escaleras- Creí que estaba claro que no eras bien recibido en mi casa …

-Papá …

-¡Tú a callar Hinata!

-A venido a traer a nuestra hija desde el baile del colegio Hiashi…

-¿Has ido con él?

-Sí papá …

-Te prohibí que lo vieras …

-No tienes derecho a prohibirme nada …

-¡Se acabó! ¡Mientras vivas debajo de mi techo acatarás mis normas!

-Entonces, lo siento mucho pero me voy de casa …

-¡Hinata no!- intervino la madre preocupada por perder a su única hija.

-El día que pongas un pie fuera de esta casa dejarás de ser mi heredera …

 **Continuará …**

 **Hola de nuevo corazones**

 **Aquí el penúltimo capítulo de: El chico de la sudadera gris... Aprovechar para comentar y decirme todo lo que hasta ahora no me habéis dicho por cualquier cosa ...**

 **Pronto subiré el último capítulo.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Como veis, Sasuke ha a aparecido en el baile para estar con Hinata ...**

 **¿Qué os parece lo del padre de Hina? Un poco fuerte ¿NO?**

 **No os preocupéis que todo se solucionará, como siempre jajajaja**

 **Besitos y abrazos**

 **Cerebro**

 **PD: ¡A ver si conseguimos llegar a los 10 comentarios!**


	27. Chapter 27

¡He vuelto!

Como ayer terminé las clases y ya estoy oficialmente de vacaciones de Navidad, os dejo el último capítulo de la historia para celebrarlo ...

Espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo

Besitos

Cerebro

 **Capítulo 27:**

-El día que pongas un pie fuera de esta casa dejarás de ser mi heredera …

-Entonces adiós padre...

Hinata dio media vuelta y agarrando del brazo a Sasuke salió de casa. Cuando se subió de nuevo en la moto él todavía estaba de pie en la calle mirándola sorprendido:

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Mucho.

-Hinata, yo no quiero que por mi culpa pierdas a tu familia …

-No es culpa tuya y a mi padre ya lo había perdido …

-¿Y a tu madre?

-Yo …

-Ella te quiere …

-Lo se, pero si no hago esto …

-Da igual … si es lo que quieres …

-Sí, mañana vendré a por mis cosas.

-Vale.

Sasuke subió a la moto y la llevó por las calles de Konoha hasta el callejón de la casa de Tsunade.

-¿A Tsunade no le molestará?

-No creo, le encanta tener visita.

Entraron en silencio para no despertar a nadie, pero al pasar junto al sofá en el que supuestamente dormía la dueña de la casa, esta les dijo:

-¿Se puede saber que horas son estas de llegar Sasuke?-dijo mientras encendía una lámpara.

-¡Tsunade! Creí que estabas durmiendo ya …

-¿Vienes con una chica?

-Lo lamento mucho, a sido culpa mía … -dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Qué opinan sus padres de esto?

-A peleado con ellos y no tiene donde dormir … Tsunade déjala quedarse por favor, si es necesario dormiré en el suelo … limpiaré, haré la comida, lo que quieras … te prometo que no haremos nada …

-Está bien, confío en vosotros … pero mañana tendremos una charla …

-Gracias Tsunade …

-Muchas gracias …

-De nada, ahora a la cama que ya es tarde …

-¿Podemos dormir juntos?-preguntó Sasuke a punto de reírse por la situación.

-Solo si me prometéis que solo vais a dormir …

-Se lo prometemos … -contestó Hinata avergonzada.

-Ven Hinata … es por aquí …

Sasuke la guió hasta su cuarto y vio que Naruto y los demás ya estaban dormidos, fue al armario y sacó un par de pijamas y llevó a Hinata al cuarto de baño.

-Ten … para dormir será mejor que tu vestido …

-G-gracias …

-Nada … -dijo Sasuke comenzando a desvestirse.

-¿Te vas a cambiar aquí?

-Sí ¿por qué?

-Yo … por nada … -dijo dándole la espalda y comenzando a desabrocharse el vestido.

-Tranquila, ya me voy … te prometo que no veré nada que no quieras que vea … Te espero en la cama.

-Gracias Sasuke …

Hinata se desvistió y se puso la ropa que Sasuke le había dado: una camiseta gris y un pantalón de pijama de cuadros rojos. Le quedaban grandes, pero era mejor que nada.

Salió del baño y vio que su novio ya estaba acostado en ella. Al acercarse, Sasuke levantó las mantas y ella se metió. Al hacerlo Sasuke soltó las cobijas y procedió a abrazarla. Así durmieron toda la noche. Hasta que el sonido del teléfono de Hinata los despertó.

-Hina … tu teléfono …

-Un ratito más porfa …

-No, que está sonando tu teléfono …

-¡Debe ser Ino!

Hinata se despertó de golpe y cogió el aparato que amenazaba con caerse de la mesita de noche.

-¿Sí?

-¿Hinata?

-Sí, soy yo …

-Ah, hola soy Sai . Era para avisarte de que Ino está bien, fuimos al médico y no tiene nada grave. Aun así tiene que usar muletas y escayola unas semanas …

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?

-No quería molestarte, ya era tarde …

-¿Dónde estáis?

-Ahora en casa de Ino, sus padres me invitaron a quedarme a dormir …

-Dame media hora y voy …

-Claro, sin prisa …

-Hasta ahora Sai …

-¿Quién era?

-Sai, a Ino le han puesto escayola …

-¿Eso significa que se acabó el dormir juntitos?

-Sí, lo siento, te lo recompensaré …

-Hump …

Se levantaron y fueron a la cocina. En el salón los niños pequeños desayunaban en el sofá mirando la televisión. Hinata contó a dos niñas y a un niño, en la mesa Sakura y Naruto desayunaban con Tsunade.

-Buenos días dormilones … -dijo Naruto.

-Grrrr … -gruñó Sasuke a modo de respuesta.

-¿Café?-preguntó Sakura.

-Sí, por favor.

-¿Así está bien Hinata?

-Sí gracias …

-¿Qué vais a hacer a partir de ahora? -preguntó seria Tsunade- No quiero echarte, pero como verás no nos sobra demasiado sitio …

-Lo entiendo … -dijo Hinata- Le agradezco que me haya dejado pasar aquí la noche, pero hoy ya me iré a dormir a casa de una amiga …

-Está bien …

Terminaron de desayunar y Sasuke se quedó comiendo pan tostado mientras Sakura llevaba a Hinata a su cuarto para dejarle algo de ropa:

-Hace algo de frío, ¿quieres unos pantalones largos?

-Lo que sea …

-Ten, no son muy nevos, pero son calientes …

-Gracias …

-A ver que más … una camiseta y una sudadera por si acaso …

-Muchas gracias Sakura.

-Hinata, dame cinco minutos y ya estoy …

-¡Vale!

Una vez vestidos se despidieron de todos y fueron en moto hasta la casa de Ino.

Al llegar, les abrió Sai y al llegar a la habitación de la rubia, esta estaba llorando en el suelo rodeada de zapatos:

-Ya no podré usar tacones ….

-Ino … -corrió Hinata a abrazarla.

-¡Hinata has venido!

-¡Claro que sí tonta!

-Por cierto, ¿y esa ropa? ¿es nueva? No te la había visto nunca …

-No, es de Sakura …

-¿Por qué llevas ropa de Saku...? ¡Oh, ya entiendo! Ayer no dormiste en casa …

-Exacto …

-¿Y tus padres lo saben?

-Sí, por eso me fui, discutí con mi padre y …

-Él le dijo cosas que no son y ella decidió irse … -añadió Sasuke.

-Entiendo …

-Ino ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa algunos días?

-¡Claro que sí! Le diremos a mis padres que es para ayudarme por lo de las muletas …

-Muchas gracias ….

-Hina, yo me tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Vale, ¿hablamos luego Sasuke?

-Por supuesto.

-Si quieres pásate a la noche y así habláis en persona … -dijo Ino- Puedes quedarte a cenar si quieres …

-Eres muy amable Ino -respondió Hinata .

-Ya veremos …

Sasuke se marchó y Sai aprovechó para ir a casa a hacer unos encargos que su madre le había mandado. Al estar a solas, Ino se atrevió a preguntarle a Hinata sobre los verdaderos motivos de su marcha de casa:

-Mi padre me pilló llegando del baile con Sasuke y me prohibió verlo …

-¿Y tú que hiciste?

-Le dije que no podía prohibirme nada...

-¿Y él …?

-Me dijo que si vivía con él tenía que obedecer …

-Y claro tu solución es irte de casa …

-Desde fuera es fácil Ino …

-La verdad es que te entiendo, pero … ¿y tus cosas?

-En casa …

Sasuke aprovechó que estaba solo para ir a casa de Hinata a explicarle a su madre que aunque él no tenía nada que ver, apoyaría a su novia en todo.

Cuando aparcó la moto en el camino de la entrada, se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y le entró miedo. Las manos le sudaban y le dolía el estómago. Respiró fuerte, y pensando que era para poder estar con ella, tocó el timbre:

-¿Hinata eres tu?- preguntó su madre abriendo la puerta angustiada.

-No señora Hyuga, soy yo, Sasuke …

-Hola Sasuke … -dijo intentando sonreír- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Me gustaría hablar con usted sobre lo de ayer …

-Claro pasa … ¿te apetece un té?

-Eh … ¿supongo?

-Está bien … -dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que lo hizo acordarse de Hinata- Pasemos al salón …

-Como usted diga señora …

-Eres muy educado …

-Mi madre me enseñó a mostrar respeto por los demás …

-Lo hizo muy bien …

-Yo venía a explicarle que no he tenido nada que ver con lo de ayer, lo juro … Yo jamás le diría a Hinata que dejara su casa, su hogar y a su familia … y mucho menos por alguien como yo … pero quiero a su hija y ella me quiere y eso no va a cambiar … al menos por ahora, y si su hija a decidido marcharse, yo la apoyaré siempre... pase lo que pase estaré a su lado y por eso si ella ya no quiere vivir aquí … pues yo quiero pedirle su bendición para pedirle a Hinata que se venga a vivir conmigo … he estado trabajando duro y tengo algo de dinero ahorrado … puedo conseguirnos un piso pequeño para los dos … no sería muy grande ni lujoso y estaría muy lejos de lo que ella merece … pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecerle …

-Eso es muy noble de tu parte … Sí, tienes mi bendición.

-Muchísimas gracias señora Hyuga, estoy es muy importante para mi …

-No solo eso, si en algún momento necesitas algo, lo que sea dímelo.

-De momento me gustaría que no le dijera nada a Hinata, es una sorpresa.

-Claro, lo que sea por la felicidad de mi hija …

-Si me disculpa, he de irme a trabajar.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke … por todo …

-No me las de a mi señora, es todo gracias a Hinata, ella me hace mejor persona.

Sasuke salió de casa y se dirigió a trabajar, ahora que tenía el permiso de la madre de Hinata, solo quedaba reunir algo más de dinero para comprar los muebles, al salir de trabajar había quedado para firmar el contrato con el dueño y Hina y él ya tendrían un piso para ellos dos. Todo iba sobre ruedas.

Hinata ayudó a Ino a vestirse y cogieron el coche de la rubia para ir a casa de la ojiperla. Al llegar, la madre de Hina les abrió la puerta y las dejó pasar.

-Mamá, tu sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí cielo …

-¿Y que esto no es para castigarte?

-¿Dónde vas a dormir?

-En casa de Ino, sus padres ya nos han dado permiso … yo, venía a por mis cosas …

-Está bien, pero recuerda que esta será siempre tu casa pase lo que pase …

-Claro. Por cierto, ¿si viene Tenten le dices que estamos arriba?

-Sí. Ino, ¿qué te pasó en el pie?

-Me hice daño con los tacones en el baile …

-¿Es grave?

-No, es que soy un poco patosa no se preocupe …

-¿Puedes subir las escaleras con eso?

-Yo creo que … -sonó la puerta y Hinata fue a abrir.

-¡¿Cómo que te vas de casa?!-dijo Tenten entrando y callándose de golpe al ver a la madre de Hinata.

-Hola Tenten … -la saludó esta.

-Señora Hyuga …

-No te preocupes, lo sabe.

-Yo … mejor ayudo en otra cosa …

-¿Me ayudas a subir?- preguntó Ino.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Me hice daño en el baile …

-Serás torpe …

-Gracias Tenten.

Las chicas subieron al cuarto de Hinata y cogieron una maleta pequeña. En ella metieron un par de camisetas de manga corta y de tirantes, unos pantalones largos, otros cortos y una falda, dos vestidos, algo de ropa interior y unas chaquetas finas. Un par de zapatos y el neceser con sus cosas de aseo personal y maquillaje y quedó lista.

-¿Solo te llevas eso?

-Siempre puedes dejarme algo de ropa Ino …

-O puedes volver a casa a por ella …

-Eres una egoísta … -comentó la castaña.

-Pues anda que tú jajajaja

Cuando terminaron, se despidieron de la madre de Hinata y fueron a casa de la rubia. Aun no era de noche cuando Sasuke entró en la habitación buscando a Hinata:

-Oye Hina, ¿podemos hablar?

-¿Pasó algo malo? Te ves cansado …

-SI queréis nos vamos … -dijo Tenten.

-No nos importa ...- añadió Ino.

-No, no pasa nada … -dijo Sasuke- Esta es tu casa y no me importa que escuchéis lo que le voy a decir a Hinata …

-Sasuke me estás preocupando …

-No debería …

-¿Qué quieres?

-Se que hemos tenido nuestras discusiones y hemos tenido problemas … ha habido malentendidos y confusiones …

-Eso no importa … -dijo Hinata asustada.

-Déjame terminar … a pesar de todo eso yo te quiero con toda mi alma y no quiero que lo nuestro termine … por eso he hablado con Tsunade y con tu madre …

-¿Con mi madre?

-Sí, y solo me falta tu consentimiento …

-¿Para qué?

-Para hacer mi sueño realidad ….

-¿De qué estás hablando Sasuke?

-Hinata, he estado haciendo turnos dobles y horas extra, sin descansar los fines de semana ni festivos, pero todo ello habrá merecido la pena si me dices que sí ahora mismo …

-Sí ¿a qué?

-A esta pregunta … -dijo sacando una llave del bolsillo- ¿Te vendrías a vivir conmigo?

-¡Claro que sí! -dijo besándolo con pasión. -¿Pero que va a decir Tsunade? Seremos demasiados …

-No he dicho que vayamos a vivir con ella …

-¿Entonces?

-He alquilado un piso pequeño cerca del centro y es todo nuestro … no es muy grande ni muy nuevo …

-Seguro que es perfecto.

-Naruto y yo lo hemos limpiado y Sakura nos a ayudado a cambiar las ventanas…

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Aun no está terminado … falta pintar y comprar los muebles …

-No me importa …

-Naruto y yo íbamos a pintarlo mañana …

-¿Puedo ayudar?

-Claro que sí Hina … espero que te gusten los colores de la pintura, nos ayudó Sakura a elegir …

-¿Necesitáis manos ?- preguntó Tenten- Neji y yo íbamos a ir al cine mañana pero podemos ayudar …

-No queremos molestar …

-No es molestia, yo me he ofrecido …

-Yo os ayudaría … -dijo la rubia sentada en la cama- pero como veréis … estoy mal de la pierna …

-Yo puedo ir contigo si quieres … -añadió Sai entrando.

-Perfecto -dijo Hinata- Muchas gracias mañana nos vemos.

-¿Quieres verla aun?- dijo Sasuke.

-Si no tienes nada que hacer …

-Por ti, lo anulo todo …

-Así ya llevo mis cosas …

-¿Solo tienes esa maleta?

-De momento sí …

-Mejor, por que aun no hay armarios jajajaja

Salieron de casa de Ino y subieron al coche de la rubia. Llegaron al centro de Konoha y luego pasaron por unas calles secundarias hasta que Sasuke paró delante de un par de pisos de aspecto humilde. Aparcaron el coche y subieron al tercer piso de uno de ellos. Sasuke sacó la llave del bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura. Antes de abrir la puerta paró:

-No me imaginaba esto así cuando pensé en traerte …

-No te preocupes Sasuke, seguro que es perfecta.

Entraron y Hinata comenzó a pasear la casa. Al entrar, dabas a un espacio amplio pero pequeño que era a la vez salón y cocina. Estaba a medio pintar de un color blanco que hacía que el espacio se viera mayor de lo que era. A mano derecha, un pasillo daba a otro espacio que sería el cuarto y al baño. En el cuarto, había un pequeño tatami en el suelo y un par de cajas de comida china:

-¡Puedo explicarlo! Naruto vino y cenamos comida china, luego él se fue y yo me quedé a dormir aquí …

-Es precioso …

-¿Qué?

-Es maravilloso Sasuke, ¿sabes por qué?

-No …

-Por que es nuestro...

Esa noche durmieron ahí, juntos, sobre el tatami dentro de lo que sería su nuevos hogar. Abrazados toda la noche, ninguno podía imaginar un lugar mejor en el que vivir ...

Quizás no fuera muy grande, ni muy nuevo, a lo mejor no tenían los mejores muebles ,es más, no tenían muebles, pero era de ellos dos.

Y con estar juntos les llegaba para ser feliz …

 **FIN**

¡Ya está!

Se acabó, ha sido maravilloso mientras duró, pero lo todo lo bueno tiene su fin.

Ha llegado la hora de dejar que nuestros protagonistas sean felices ...

Me ha gustado mucho leer cada uno de vuestros mensajes y espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado la historia ...

A lo mejor hago un epílogo, pero solo si lo queréis ...

De todas formas, ya estoy trabajando en otra historia y pronto la comenzaré a publicar ...

Besitos de tomate y abrazos de canela para todos 3

Cerebro


	28. Chapter 28

Prólogo 1:

Sasuke se despertó y al abrir los ojos vio como Hinata dormía plácidamente. Cuando esta despertó, su novio acariciaba con suavidad su cabello apoyado sobre su codo.

-Buenos días … -dijo ella sonriendo con los ojo entrecerrados.

-Buenos días princesa.-contestó él.

-No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando …

-Pues créetelo. - dijo él poniéndose encima de ella.

-¿Sí?-dijo ella besándolo.

-Sí. -dijo él respondiéndole al beso.

Así comenzaron a darse besos. Primero cortos y rápidos, que con el tiempo se fueron transformando en otros más cálidos y duraderos.

Fue entonces cuando tocaron a la puerta:

-¿Quién será?-dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-¿Qué más da?- contestó Sasuke besándole el cuello.

-Puede ser importante …

-Pues que vuelva luego .

-¡Sasuke!

-Está bien, está bien … -dijo levantándose en calzoncillos- Iré a ver qué porras quieren …

-Cielo …

-¿Sí?

-Vas en ropa interior … -dijo tapándose con la sábana.

-¿Y?- entonces volvieron a llamar más rápido- ¡Ya voy!

-¿Sabes que cuando te desesperas resultas muy sexy?

-¿Ah sí, Hyuga? Ya hablaremos de esto cuando abra …

-Jajajajaja vale …

Sasuke se dirigió algo malhumorado a la puerta mientras Hinata se levantaba y se ponía una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos. Al abrir la puerta, un torbellino rubio arrolló a Sasuke y entró seguido por un manchón rosa:

-¡Buenos días dormilones!

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y a esta hora?

-Dijiste que hoy querías enseñarle la casa a Hina y como no me pude quedar a dormir ayer pues vine hoy temprano para terminar de pintarla antes de que …

-Buenos días Naruto … -dijo Hinata entrando en el salón.

-Oh, veo que ya es tarde para el factor sorpresa … -dijo el rubio apenado.

-Os hemos traído el desayuno. -dijo Sakura señalando una bolsa marrón.

-Muchas gracias … ahora que lo pienso, Sasuke ¿qué íbamos a comer hoy?

-Pues verás Hinata … yo te iba a invitar a comer …

-¡Pizza! -exclamó el rubio- Hemos visto que han abierto una pizzería una calle más abajo y he oído que son bastante buenas y baratas …

-¿Es eso cierto Sasuke?-preguntó la ojos perla.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Está bien … a desayunar, después ya pintaremos la casa.

Al terminar de comer, abrieron los potes de pintura gris claro ya que solo faltaba terminar el cuarto principal. Como era "grande" decidieron pintarlo entre los cuatro. Las chicas con pinceles y brochas gruesas y los chicos con rodillos para llegar más alto.

A los cinco minutos ya estaban salpicados de pintura gris:

-Sasuke me has vuelto a salpicar …

-Lo siento Hina, pero ¿sabes que te queda adorable el pelo gris?

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí …

-Pues ya verás … -dijo ella y de un brochazo le pintó una franja de pelo a su novio de gris.

-Serás mala … -dijo él- Ahora me vengaré …

-Nooo jajajaja – decía ella mientras corría en pequeños círculos por la habitación seguida por Sasuke.

-¡Te pillé!

-¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo ahora?- preguntó cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿Tú qué crees?- dijo acercándose.

-Nada … -añadió riéndose mientras con un pincel le pintaba una raya en la cara.

-Esto no quedará así señorita Hyuga … -dijo pegando su cara a la de ella.

-Para, me manchas jajajaja

-Esa es la idea jajaja

-Sois peores que niños pequeños …

-Y eso ya es decir si lo dice Naruto jajajaja -rió Sakura.

-Lo que pasa es que está celoso …

-¿Celoso yo? Ni en sueños …

-Sí, estás celoso por que yo vivo con esta preciosidad yo solo y tú compartes casa con la vieja gruñona de Tsunade …

-Me has pillado- dijo levantando las manos a modo de rendición.

-Lo sabía …

-Venga Sasuke, vamos a terminar …

-Vale.

Cuando Hinata se separó de él y comenzó a pintar, Sasuke mojó su mano en el pote de pintura y se la estampó en la nalga del pantalón a su novia, dejando impresa en él, la huella de su mano derecha.

-¡Ay! Sasuke pero qué …

-Ya estamos en paz.

-No te habrás atrevido … -dijo mirando la mano gris de este.

-Pues sí, ahora eres mía.

-Serás …

-El timbre suena, te toca abrir.

-Voy. Ya hablaremos de esto …

Al otro lado de la puerta, un Neji con una caja de herramientas y una Tenten con una caja de cartón enorme esperaban a que les abrieran :

-¿Y si no les gustan?

-Cálmate Neji, seguro que le encantarán … Hola Hinata.

-Hola chicos pasad … ¿Y eso?

-Un regalo para vosotros.

-Gracias Tenten, no tenías que haberte molestado …

-Neji me ayudó a escoger.

-Gracias.

-Oye hermosura, ¿quién es?

-Son Neji y Tenten …

-Que vengan.

Fueron todos al cuarto y los chicos comenzaron a hablar de los muebles y de como instalarlos. Las chicas en cambio, hablaban de los chicos y de ellas .

-Oye Hina, no es por nada pero, ¿sabes que en el pantalón tienes …?

-Sí, lo hizo Sasuke.

-Oh, vale. No comento jajajaja.

-¿Qué nos has traído? -preguntó Hinata abriendo la caja.

-Es una vajilla para dos: platos llanos, hondos, pequeños y dos vasos …

-Es preciosa … -contestó Hinata sacando un plato. Eran blancos con unas elegantes rayas negras que cruzaban dos laterales del plato.- Muchas gracias.

-No es nada … ¿y eso?

-Es el timbre … seguro que es Ino con Sai.

Efectivamente, tras la puerta estaban Sai y una Ino apoyada en sus muletas .

-Ino, Sai … pasad. Pero no tengo sillas …

-No importa, me traje una de playa .-sonrió Ino .

-No cambias jajajajaja -dijo Tenten.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Así he conseguido al novio perfecto.

-Yo también te quiero Ino …

-Gracias Sai . ¡Oh, qué me olvidaba! Hina esto es para vosotros …

-Muchas gracias Ino … -Hinata abrió el sobre que su amiga le tendía y dentro encontró varios miles de yenes.- Ino …

-Yo quería comprarte un vestido, pero Sai me convenció de que era más práctico darte el dinero para cualquier imprevisto que surja o para muebles y cosas así …

-¡Muchas gracias! -dijo abrazando a la rubia y luego a su novio.

El resto de la tarde estuvieron hablando hasta que tocaron el timbre y era el camión de mudanzas que traía las cajas con los muebles. Entre todos, subieron las cajas, las abrieron y montaron los muebles para decorar la casa.

Al final, el piso ya tenía ese ambiente cálido y acogedor de un hogar propio y la pareja no podía estar más feliz .

-Sasuke …

-¿Sí?

-¿De donde has sacado el dinero para los muebles?

-Me lo dio un inversor particular …

-¿Qué?

-Como no me llegaba el dinero para todo, llamé a una persona y ella me dejó todo el dinero con una sola condición.

-¿Cual?

-Que te hiciera muy feliz …

-Ya me haces muy feliz.

-Entonces estupendo … -dijo mirando su reloj- Por que va a llegar en cualquier momento … -sonó el timbre- ¿Ves? Debe ser ella …

-¿Ella? ¿Sabéis de quién habla?

-No .-respondieron todos.

-Hina, te presento a nuestra fiadora …

-¿Mamá?

En la puerta, la madre de Hinata vestida de manera elegante, esperaba con una olla con un lazo rojo en los brazos.

-¡Mamá! -gritó Hinata corriendo a sus brazos.

-Cariño mío … -contestó la madre abrazándola.

-Pero ¿como has ...?

-Sasuke me lo contó todo antes que a ti para pedir mi bendición, y decidí ayudaros …

-¿Fuiste a hablar con mi madre?

-¿Preferías que hablara con tu padre?

-No.

-Pues ya está …

-He de admitir que tenéis una casa muy bonita …

-Muchas gracias mamá …

-Os he traído una olla con un estofado de ternera para que cenarais ya que supuse que aun no teníais cocina …

-Cocina sí, comida no …

-¡Ino!

-ES verdad Tenten … y yo tengo hambre …

-Pues vamos a calentarlo un poco y cenamos todos … -dijo Hinata – Mamá ¿te quedas ha cenar?

-Será un placer …

Como no tenían muchos platos usaron la vajilla que Tenten les había regalado. Todos con platos aunque de diferente tamaño y forma, se sentaron en el salón a cenar juntos.

Después de comer, hablaron como amigos que no se veían en mucho tiempo y contaron anécdotas de tiempos pasados . Cuando ya comenzó a anochecer, Sasuke se levantó y fue al cuarto a por algo. Cuando volvió, se quedó de pie y carraspeó para llamar la atención del resto. Al conseguirla dijo:

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir … La verdad no esperaba que esto todo ocurriera hoy, pero no veo mejor oportunidad para hacerlo … Hinata, antes de conocerte tenía un miedo atroz a las relaciones y el simple hecho de que me abandonaran me aterraba … sentía un continuo vacío en mi interior que solo tú con tu maravillosa presencia has sabido llenar. Tu sonrisa es la única cura para todos mis males, tus ojos son como dos luceros que me guían hasta dónde quiero estar y tú eres la única persona con la que no me importaría dormir debajo de un puente …

-Jajaja … -rieron los otros.

-Pero no quiero que termine. Quiero formar una familia contigo, ver crecer a nuestros hijos y envejecer a tu lado rodeado de niños correteando … Tal vez no sea lo que tú mereces, pero es todo lo que yo puedo ofrecerte, y te juro que trabajé duro cada día para que no te falte de nada y permanezcas a mi lado … Porque yo sí quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo Hinata, quiero estar a tu lado en cualquier momento … Hinata Hyuga … -dijo poniéndose de rodillas- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡Dios mío Sasuke! -dijo llevándose las manos a la boca- Sí, claro que quiero, por supuesto que te quiero …

Sasuke tomó su mano y le colocó una pequeña alianza en su dedo mientras el resto aplaudían .

Ese fue el momento en que lo planearon todo. Ese fue su antes y su después. A partir de entonces siempre estarían unidos. Desde ese momento ya eran más que unos jóvenes enamorados, ese anillo representaba un amor puro y libre de ornamentos, sencillo pero fuerte, como ellos, como su amor …

Y pensar que todo había comenzado cuando tras una disputa con su padre, Hinata se fue de casa y terminó durmiendo debajo de un puente …

Que todo eso había pasado, por conocer al "Chico de la sudadera gris … "

 **¿Continuará?**


End file.
